A Voidful Heart
by Hollow14
Summary: Marceline is a seventeen year old rocker that just wants to be famous with her close friends Keila, Bongo, and Guy. But suddenly her world shatters one unfateful night, leaving her with a voidful heart. Will she ever regain her happiness again? (Will probably contain smut later on, BE WARNED IT WILL GET VIOLENT, plus language) (Main pairing is BUBBLINE).
1. Rebellious Rocker

**This is my first Bubbline fic, well this is my actually first fic ever. Just something I made up in my crazy mind :). Don't worry, it will GET BETTER! There will be action, romance, and more later on! I promise! It'll be a bit slow, but that's cool because that just means more chapters! If you want that is... Happy Readings!**

Chapter 1: Rebellious Rocker

It wasn't like any other Saturday night. Marceline Abadeer, a seventeen year old rocker, was heading out to her first gig at a huge party. She knew that this would be the day when her band finally gets noticed. One problem was that it was her little brother and sister's birthday. This year they were going to turn five years old. She promised them that she would be there, unlike last year. Luckily, she knew that it would be a short performance since they were only doing a few songs. She had calculated that she would be back at eight minimum. Now the other problem was her mother.

"Marceline Abadeer! I already told you no! You will not miss your little brother and sister's birthday again!" Mrs. Abadeer said with a furious look in her eyes that would scare even Arnold Schwarzenegger. Marceline felt bad as she was reminded of the disappointed looks in the twins face the year before.

Marceline fought back despite the fearsome stare. "But mom this is a once in a lifetime gig! I may never get this chance again!"

"Well that's just too bad, now go get cleaned up and pick up their cake before the bakery closes," Mrs. Abadeer said as she finished the conversation.

Marceline was angry that her mother didn't understand the opportunity that she was granted, one that could even bring fame to the band. She submitted to her mother's will and got dressed in her favorite red flannel, with her black skinny jeans and her red, dirty converse and headed out to the bakery.

As Marceline was walking towards the bakery, she spots a couple of familiar faces at a family restaurant that every teenager was familiar with. It was the spot where popular kids hung out, and just so happens that Marceline and her band had a table of their very own.

"What's up guys!" yelled Marceline with a huge smile.

"Oh hey Marcebear! Didn't think we'd run this early into you!" said Keila, her best friend and the lead guitarist in her band. She had long, black hair almost similar to Marceline's but not too wild. She was wearing a nice low cut shirt and a leather jacket with her favorite skirt. She was also wearing converse but hers were white. Marceline thought on how she would never wear anything too girly.

"Yo! Marce! Dude you ready for tonight!" said Bongo, their drummer and her other close friend. He was a short guy with short and wild, brown shaggy hair. He was somewhat a little chubby with stubby facial hair. He was wearing a white collar shirt with a black tie and black skinny jeans with black vans.

"Yeah about that, listen, I can't go," she said as she was rubbing the back of her neck.

"What!?" both Keila and Bongo screamed.

"Well isn't this delightful. Marceline letting us down once again." This time it was Guy, their pianist with sharp glasses who had made the remark. Guy always had a smart ass attitude about everything, but despite this he was still Marceline's other close friend since they had shared moments together that involved deep shit, but nothing deep like relationship things, since Marceline didn't like being a sap, and let's just say, she had certain… preferences. Marceline saw that he was in a regular brown t-shirt with blue jeans and brown vans.

"Shut up Guy, and no, I want to go so bad, but it's my mom." she said with a saddened face.

"What about her?" said Keila.

"Well, it's not really her, it's just that todays the twins' birthday and she doesn't want me to miss it," said Marceline.

"Oh it's the little buggers' birthdays huh? Tell them happy birthday for me," said Bongo with a smile.

"OH OH ME TOO!" said Keila excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, will do, but I'm really sorry you guys. I let you all down," Marceline said with a saddened face again.

"Oh stop acting like that you idiot." Marceline looked at who was talking, it was Guy. "We're all in this together you buffoon, we're a family. We'll just have to wait until another opportunity happens, so stop you're silliness." Marceline looked like a dog who was about to cry tears of joy.

"Oh you tsundere! Come give me a hug!" Marceline said. Before Guy could object, he was smothered by Marceline with a power bear hug.

"Marcel- IN-E! You- Re SmoTHER- ING ME!" cried out Guy as he was losing consciousness. She quickly let him go.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just too strong," Marceline said as she posed with a stance to show off her biceps.

"Oh shut up you idiot," Guy said as he was trying to regain his breath.

"Well, that solves that prob-" Bongo was interrupted by a group of stylish girls around their age.

"Oh hey Marceline!" The head girl said completely ignoring the other band members. They were okay with it, since they knew Marceline couldn't do anything about the attention she was given. Plus, they didn't want it, since they thought it only gave them trouble.

"I can't wait to see you tonight! ~" the hot, brunette said seductively as she was next to the tall, rocker girl.

"Oh well, you see-" Marceline said as she was trying to explain her situation.

"I really, really, really~ (she was next to Marceline's ear) want to see _you_ tonight…" she said putting emphasis on 'you.'

Marceline smirked as the brunette's chest rubbed on her arm. "Well, you better be ready to rock your ass off cause' it's going to be fucking awesome!" Marceline said.

"Great, I can't wait to show you my moves," the brunette leader said with a sexy look on her face.

"Cool, I can't wait to show you mine later on too, but just not on stage," Marceline said with an eyebrow up and a sly smirk.

"Marcekines you hot piece of -" the brunette was interrupted by Keila.

"Alright you highly hormoned kids, save that talk for later," as Keila pointed out Guy's and Bongo's face flushed from the intense talk.

"She's right, we'll catch you later babe," as Marceline said this, she picked up the brunette's hand and kissed it.

"Oh Marcy~ you're such a gentleman, or should I say gentlewoman~," she said as she came in close and kissed her cheek. "Well see you later babe," and with that the whole pack of hot girls left the restaurant.

"Seriously Marcy, how can you deal with that? You know you need to stop doing this whole running around with your vag out thing okay?" Keila said as she was obviously irritated by it.

"Aw Keilakines, no need to be jealous~" Bongo said trying to make Keila mad, which earned him a dirty look from her.

"Bongo shut up, look I just don't want you getting hurt or regretting it okay Marcy?" She was obviously trying to care for her friend.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Marceline said with her trademark smile that might have brightened up the whole restaurant. Her smile could probably make any person smile in return if it wanted to. "Thanks Keila, I understand that you're worried, but nothing can hurt the toughest girl in the world!" she said as she struck another ridiculous manly pose which Keila giggled at. Marceline loved to see people happy if anything else.

"Ahmm!" Guy coughed hard, meaning to interrupt their talk. "Marceline, are you a fool? Weren't you supposed to be at your little brother's and sister's birthday today?" he said angered. "Or was getting into that whore's pants more important than them?"

Marceline was again caught in another problem. "Okay, hold on I got a great plan dude!"

"Well, let's hear this magnificent plan then moron," said Guy.

"First of all, I'm not a moron you ass, and second of all, I just need to be back early. I'll just go back at eight," she said reassured that her plan would work.

"By the way, why are you here?" Keila said trying to figure out the answer to her own question.

"OH SHIT! I almost forgot! The cake!" and with that she dashed outside of the diner and rushed to the bakery shop. She arrived on time in order to pick up the twins' cake. She looked at her watch and saw that is was five o'clock and the party would start at six. While looking at the watch, she peeked at the twins' cake and saw the design on it. There was a dragon and a knight with a princess on it too, with the frosting text saying "Happy Birthday Marshall and Marissa! It's Birthday Time!" Marceline smiled to herself remembering the twins' favorite phrase was "It's Adventure Time" from a kids television show. All she knew was that for sure she would be at their birthday, just, a bit late.

She entered the diner again and encountered the band members beginning to leave for the supposed gig.

"Yo bros hold up!" Marceline said trying to regain her breath from running. "You guys, I need you to wait outside my house, but from the back alley to pick me up."

"Poor idiot is going to sneak out I see," Guy said slyly.

"Yes I am you fucking douche, so I need you guys to wait okay?" she said trying to get them to agree with her.

"Yeah, okay I can go with that Marcebear," Keila said. She would always agree to whatever Marceline wanted to try, but if it was too dangerous, she would scold her and correct her.

"I don't know Marceline, I mean I don't want to deceive Mrs. Abadeer or anything. Lord knows she'll kill me," Bongo said cowardly.

"Don't worry, she'll kill me first before all of you and I'm pretty hard to kill so it'll be a long time before that occurs," she said with her trademark grin. Bongo saw this and agreed to her plan in defeat. Marceline tried to give him one of her bear hugs but he ran away from her pretty fast, considering his weight.

"Alright whatever I'm in," Guy said.

"You guys are acting like I haven't done anything dangerous as to sneak out," Marceline said with a confused face.

"It's not that, were just wondering if you actually want to disappo-" Guy was interrupted by Marceline's hand on his mouth. She had a somewhat angry face. She snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"Uh, Sorry about that Guy!" she said with a goofy smile and rubbing a hand on the back of her head, while the other hand was still holding the cake. "Listen, like I said, I'll be there. It won't be like last year." her face dropped from remembering the twins disappointed face from last year's celebration.

"Fine, I get it, just don't do that hand thing again, seriously the speed of yours is monstrous. I didn't even see it coming," he said as he was rubbing his mouth from Marceline's gripe hold. He was sure to remember to not make the rocker angry again.

"Hey guys, can we get a move on. I actually want to get there early in order to set up the equipment," Bongo said from the entrance door.

"Yeah, alrighty you guys! Operation Sneak Me The Hell Out go!" Marceline said with a smile.

They all arrived at Marceline's house in Bongo's van. She positioned them to wait outside in the back alley. "Alright guys, just let me deliver the cake and grab a few things," Marceline said.

"Whatever, just go," Guy said with an irritated voice. He was either his douchey self or he was still mad about Marceline's little stunt on his face.

"Guy look," Marceline said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I did that earlier dude. I admit, that was a little out of control and stupid of me. Can we please put it behind us?" Marceline said with a puppy dog face.

Guy looked at her dumbfoundedly. "Are you an imbecile? You actually think that I'd hold a grudge from something that dumb? Listen Marceline, You and I have been friends since forever, I highly doubt that something that stupid can kill our friendship," Guy said looking away after revealing something embarrassing.

Marceline looked at him as if she was about to cry (of course, she wasn't really) and hugged him again. "Oh you fucking tsun tsun! I'd give you a kiss if you were a girl!"

"OK- Ay OKAy! I GE- T IT!" She let him go seeing that she was about to kill him for a second time.

"Um, Marcy, I think you should get your stuff NOW!" said Keila sounding irritated again.

"Uh right! Well I'll be right back in a jiffy!" and with that she began speed walking to the front door.

"Someone's jelly~" Bongo said clearly mocking Keila.

"Bongo I swear to god if it wasn't for this once in a lifetime gig, I would rip off your scrotum so you won't reproduce little smart mouths like yourself," Keila said calmly. Bongo turned to drive again with all the color in his face gone knowing that she would actually do something like that in real life.

Marceline entered the house and was met with two little faces running up to her.

"It's Mawceline! Mawcelines here!" said the youngest of the twins, Marissa.

"See I told you she'd come!" said Marshall, the other older twin.

Marceline set down the cake in order to hug the twins. "You guys thought I'd miss this for the world huh? Well little people that doubt their older sis needs to be punished!" She then ran after them mimicking a monster and spreading her arms wildly. She was suddenly stopped by her mother when she encountered her while chasing the twins around.

"Well, that certainly took a long time for such a simple task," said Mrs. Abadeer with an angry look on her face.

"Well you see, I ran into Keila, Bongo, and Guy on the way there and we had a little chat," Marceline said nervously.

"That's funny, I didn't know little consisted of thirty minutes, and I hope you told them that you won't be seeing them tonight," Mrs. Abadeer said as she went to the dining room to look at the cake. Marceline looked pretty irritated from her mother's attitude. Marceline regained her smile as she was met with her little sister Marissa.

"Mawce! Mawce!" Marissa, the twin with the missing front teeth said, "Did you look at our cake!"

"It's pretty cool! Come look Marcy!" Marshall said as he was dragging his sister to the desserty destination.

"WOAH!" Marceline said pretending she never saw the cake, "IT'S SUPER COOL!" Both Marshall and Marissa were smiling at their older sister's fascinated surprised face by seeing their cake.

"Oh by the way, you're teddy bear Bongo and Kei Kei say happy birthday!" Marceline said. The reason she calls Bongo a teddy bear in front of the twins is because thats how they remember him since he's pretty chubby. And she called Keila 'Kei Kei' because it was somehow easier for the twins to remember her name like that.

"Oh…. what about the Guy?" asked Marshall as his face was beginning to fall, so was Marissa's.

"Oh, him too! Sorry I forgot to mention him too!" Marceline said and with that they both returned to their once gleeful happy face. Marceline smiled at the fact that the twins will become delighted with any happy news whether if it was Marceline helping a stray cat, since there is often many in their neighborhood, or from just holding their older sister's hand.

Marceline remembered that she had a gig to go to so she ran towards her room only to be stopped by the twins that ran after her.

"Mawcie! Mawcie! Where are you gowing?" Marissa said.

"Yeah Sis where?" said Marshall afterwards.

"I'm, well, I'm going to get changed! I'll come down when I'm ready, so don't come up no matter what okay?" Marceline said in order for the twins to not find out that she was about to sneak out.

"Owkay! Wew'll wait fo' you! So huwray k'!" Marissa said as she earned a hug from Marceline for being too cute.

"Yeah hurry so that we can have cake!" Marshall added which also earned him a hug from the tall, pale rocker.

'_Gosh why are they so god damn cute_' Marceline thought in her head. "It'll take a while to get dressed since you know how I'm lazy, but I promise to be there soon okay?"

"Okay!" the twins said in unison. Marceline then went towards her room and locked her door, she grabbed her favorite leather jacket and her "bass ax" was what she called her bass since it sounded like 'badass' to her. She saw Bongo's van parked outside in the back alley. She gave them a thumbs up that everything was going according to plan. She went onto the railing and dropped down pretty hard which ended with her on her ass. She thought for sure that she would earn a pretty good scolding from Keila. When she went towards the van, she was correct.

"Marceline you idiot! You could have died!" Keila said with a worried look on her face. she looked back at Bongo to make sure he wasn't giving her a mocking face for caring for her best friend. He was still looking at the front of the road, although suspiciously whistling.

"Easy Keila, I'm not gonna die that easily," Marceline said with a smile on her face. "Anyways lets head out the gig of our lives! But leave at eight sharp! WHUWWW!" And with that, they all gathered into the van and left to what was supposed to be Marceline's happiest moment of her life.

**Reviews are welcome yo!**


	2. The Beginning of Worlds End

**Yo! I decided to write some more since my mind won't stop with all these ideas :p Well. Enjoy! Btw, I don't own Adventure Time or the song used here! All rights go to the rightful owners! **

Chapter 2: The Beginning of World's End

Marceline and the band had finally arrived at the party. They all stood in awe of the huge crowd that was blocking the front door. Security was even set up in order to stop the crowd from coming in. Bumping and screams were everywhere. Let's get real, why wouldn't they, it was the biggest, coolest party of the year that was set up by the one of the most popular kids, other than Marceline, in the school, Blake. He was like any other snobby, rich kid, in fact Marceline hated him but was willing to play the gig since his father was a big time music producer who just happen to own one of the most famous record companies in the world. Marceline wanted her and her band mates to become famous so she took the offer to play at the party.

The band members walked up towards the huge group and interrupted them from their yelling and bumping by Marceline's sudden introduction.

"Yo! We're Marceline and the Scream Queens and we're here to fucking party!" They walked through the mob led by Marceline looking as if they were too hot and sexy to touch. The crowds were cheering them on since they were the hottest, literally in both music and looks, in the whole town.

"AHH MARCELINE YOU'RE SO HOT!" said one girl in the crowd.

"Thanks love," Marceline said smoothly and winked at her.

"Bongo! Bro! You're awesome!" a male from the crowd said. Bongo just looked forward and was obviously blushing from the comment.

"Keila! You're so pretty! Hey are you still dating Marceline!" another girl from the crowd said.

"What do you mean still!?" Keila said with her face flushed from the comment. She looked at Marceline to see her response. Marceline just looked at her with a goofy, apologetic face, then turned forward again. Keila was sure to ask her for an explanation later. Meanwhile Bongo was making more comments about how Keila and Marceline were secretly dating. It earned him a punch to face.

"Heyyyy Guy! I see you're still rocking those sexy shades~ Mmm I'd so bang you~" said another girl from the crowd.

"Tch. Whore," Guy said as he ignored her.

When they arrived inside the party, they were in even more amazed with the place. There was a giant disco ball with streamers hanging from all over the ceiling, strobe lights were flashing everywhere, a chocolate fountain with millions of other snacks and beverages on the side, a freaking pool on the other side, a bar for those daring to drink, and two humungous fleet of stairs that led up to a stage. On that stage, the band members knew for sure that they were going to be remembered as legends. Keila then came up to Marceline in order to sort out what the girl in the crowd had mentioned earlier.

"Marceline what the hell did that girl mean earlier!" Keila said angered, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Marceline said trying to avoid the question.

"Don't play stupid! She that we were dating!" Keila blushed even more after saying dating.

"If I tell, do you promise not to get mad?" Keila gave a small nod to the rocker. "Okay well that girl kept trying to get at me after I kissed her one night, you know those wild parties." Keila was a bit irritated with the fact that Marceline played around way too much. "And so I told her that we were going out so that she would stop coming after me, and I fucked up big time since I never told you about it. I'm sorry," Marceline said with a childlike, sad face. Keila giggled at her and flicked her forehead.

"You idiot, just next time tell me and stop being such a whore okay?" Keila said with a smile. Marceline gave her a smile which made Keila blush a little.

"Thanks Keila! You're the best!" Marceline then gave her a hug, but one that wouldn't kill her like Guy's did. She blushed even more then pushed Marceline away.

"Let go you big dummy!" Keila said as she was looking at the ground so that Marceline wouldn't catch on that she was blushing. "Come on we have to get ready to play."

"Yeah you're right!" Marceline said still smiling. "I'll go see how Guy's doing with the equipment."

"Wait where's Bongo, I thought he was up there too?" Keila said nervously. '_Oh no if he saw what had happened here, I'll never hear the end of it'_ Keila thought.

"No, he said he was gonna scope the place first, why?" Marceline said looking confused.

"No reason, thanks for telling me!" Keila said with a fake smile. She then turned around and saw that Bongo had seen their whole little scene. He was wiggling his eyebrows to reassure her that he had definitely seen it all. As Marceline left to check the instruments, Keila quickly walked towards Bongo, looking as if she was ready to kill someone.

"Before you rip my scrotum off, give me a second to talk!" screamed Bongo as he feared for his ballsack.

"You have one second go!" Keila said angrily.

"Look, I know you're into Marceline, so why not just ask the damn girl out already?" Bongo said.

Keila's face dropped knowing the answer to his question. "Geez, you're not as stupid as you look. I can't tell my best friend that I like her, it'll just ruin the relationship I have with her. I like watching Marceline from the side, just having her besides me calms me," Keila said with a saddened smile.

"Suit yourself, don't come crying to me when you see her fucking another girl," Bongo said. Keila simply punched him in the gut.

As Marceline was walking toward Guy, she bumped into another girl who spilled her punch on Marceline.

"Oh, I'm sor-" Marceline was interrupted when she had caught a look at the girl she bumped into. She had long, straight pink hair, was wearing a white and pink blouse that showed her collarbone beautifly, a pink skirt that showed off her perfect hips, and was wearing white high knee socks with white flats. She had the most gorgeous, blue eyes that she had ever seen, she felt like she could drown in them. Marceline saw something in this girl that she hadn't seen in any other, she couldn't figure it out. She was at a loss for words until the pink haired beauty spoke.

"Oh gosh, I'm so so sorry!" said the pink haired girl as she was trying to rub the punch off of Marceline which so happen to have landed on her chest area. Marceline blushed that she was so close.

"It's cool, this is nothing! You should see me when I'm having an eating contest with my friend Bongo!" Marceline said with her smile. The pink haired girl smiled and blushed a little from seeing Marceline's cute smile.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," the pink haired girl giggled at her own response. Marceline simply just blushed from the girl's cute laugh.

"Before I go, do you mind if you give me your na-" before Marceline could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Guy.

"MARCELINE GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! IT'S TIME TO START IF YOU WANNA LEAVE EARLY!" Guy said from the top of his lungs on the second story stage.

"I see your friend is calling you. You better hurry, I think it might be urgent," the pink haired said looking a bit concerned for whatever the rocker's situation was in. Marceline smiled feeling touched that a complete stranger had shown concern for her.

"Yeah you're right! I wouldn't want to be eaten out on my big day!" Marceline said playfully as she began walking away. "Hey stick around, cause the best band in the world is about to play!" she said with a smile and a wink. The pink haired girl simply blushed at the rocker girl running towards her band. _'Oh_ _shoot, I forgot to ask for her name! Fuck you Guy!_' Marceline thought.

"Ready to rock their socks off!" said Bongo.

"Really Bongo, socks off? Grow up" Marceline said with small laugh.

"Fuck you Marceline! I bet you have a bunch of STD's," Bongo said trying to retort Marceline's comment, which just earned him a disgusted look from both girls.

"Okay first of all, I have none, second of all, I've only done it with three people. And when I'm mean do it, I mean that it usually just ends up with me fingering the girl or bumping cunts bro, so I'm technically still a virgin," Marceline said with a sigh.

"Really," Keila said trying not to seem happy. "I thought that you've done it a couple times with every girl you meet," she said slightly blushing.

"Ew Keila, okay, I mean I do make out a couple times with people, but I'm not much of a whore dude. My hymen is still good and healthy, and I'm still a virgin like I said. Message is, please don't label me a whore Keila, not you, not my best friend," as Marceline said this, Keila felt a bit guilty that she had thought that Marceline was a huge playgirl that fooled around with everyone.

"I'm sorry Marce," Keila said. Marceline looked at her and gave her another of her famous smiles.

"It's cool Keila," Marceline said showing one of large canine snaggletooth as she smiled.

"Hey can we stop talking about virgins and hymens and finally start the show," an irritated Guy said.

"Why, is it because you're a virgin too?" responded Marceline with a sly smirk. All three band members laughed at Guy's blushing face. "Alright, alright, now… let's fuck shit up!" Marceline said. As the other three band members positioned themselves with their instruments, Marceline walks towards the mic and clears her throat.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! WHO WANTS TO HEAR AWESOME MUSIC!?" shouted Marceline in her cool, rocker voice. The crowd responded in cheers and shouts. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Marceline said taunting the crowd. They responded with even louder shouts. "WELL LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!" Marceline caught sight of the pink haired in the crowd and gave her a toothy grin. The pink haired girl blushed and the band started playing. Everyone went wild as they began to play.

It had now been a while since Mrs. Abadeer had seen Marceline. In fact, you can say that she hadn't seen her for hours. It was around seven forty- five and she was now going to check on Marceline, but was stopped by the twins on her way to her room.

"Stop! You can't go in there! Mawcie's changing!" Marissa shouted.

"That's right! She told us to wait outside for her no matter what!" included Marshall. They were both tugging on her clothes, begging her to not enter their older sister's room. Mrs. Abadeer caught on quickly on what Marceline had probably done. Marceline had no need to change since she had already changed when she went out to pick up the cake. And of course because one simply doesn't take too long to change, certainly not an hour even if it was goofy Marceline.

"Don't worry honey, I'm just getting Marceline so that we can go cut the cake!" Mrs. Abadeer said hoping that the twins would let go of her, which they did.

"Really!" Go get Mawcie then!" Marissa said excitingly.

"Yeah! Get big sis so she can get happy eating our cake," said Marshall gleefully. Mrs. Abadeer gave them both a smile. As she was about to open the door, she saw that it was locked. Thankfully she was somewhat trained in cases of locked doors from Marceline before. She pulled out a hair pin from her short, dark hair and slid it into the lock. She unlocked it successfully, but as she was about to enter the room there was a knock on the front door.

Back at the party, Marceline was rushing their whole playlist from the beginning hoping that Blake's father wouldn't notice. She wanted to finish early so that she could pick up the twins gift at the toy shop.

"Marceline! Bongo! Keila! Guy!" the whole crowd was cheering for one more song since at the moment they were in the spot light. The whole band felt like they were on the top of the world. Marceline finally gave into the crowd's request.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Everyone was laughing at Marceline's direct approach. "ONE MORE FUCKING SONG THEN!" The band began play again and the whole crowd was cheering.

**Song used: This Is Gonna Hurt by SIXX:A.M. **

As the music was starting, Marceline was completely getting into it, she slowly began playing her bass and as soon as their instruments were all in sync she began to sing.

_Feels like your life is over _

_Feels like all hope is gone _

_You kiss it all away _

_Maybe! Maybe! _(Marceline shouted from the top of her lungs)

_This is a second coming _

_This is a call to arms _

_Your finest hour won't be wasted! Wasted!_

_Hey! Hey! Hell is what you make! Make! _

_Rise against your fate! Fate!_

_Nothing's gonna keep you down _

_Even if it's killing you… _(Marceline grabbed the mic and looked at the ground)

_Because you know the truth…_ (she quickly held up her face)

The whole crowd was loving them and chanting their band name. Marceline was loving every second of it. Though at the same time, her nightmare had just begun in her house.

_Listen up! Listen up! _

_There's a devil in the church! _

Mrs. Abadeer opened the door to expect Marceline ready to apologize to her but was greeted by three dark figures.

_Got a bullet in the chamber_

_And this is gonna hurt!_

_Let it out! Let it out!_

_You can scream and you can shout!_

_Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry _

_Everybody's getting numb _

_Everybody's on the run _

_Listen up! Listen up! _

_There's a devil in the church! _

_Got a bullet in the chamber! _

_And this is gonna hurt! _

The crowd was cheering even louder. *stab* *stab*

_You got your hell together _

_You know it could be worse _

_A self-inflicted murder _

_Maybe! Maybe!_

At this moment, a woman was laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

_You say it's all a crisis _

_You say it's all a blur _

She was desperately trying to look at the figures.

_There comes a time you've gotta face it! Face it! _

_Hey! Hey! Hell is what you make! Make! _

_Rise against your fate! Fate! _

_Nothing's gonna keep you down _

_Even if it's killing you... _

_Because you know the truth…_

_Listen up! Listen up! _

_There's a devil in the church! _

_Got a bullet in the chamber_

_And this is gonna hurt!_

_Let it out! let it out! _

_You can scream and you can shout!_

Another swing with a knife.

_Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry _

_Everybody's getting numb_

Blood was everywhere.

_Everybody's on the run _

_Listen up! Listen up!_

_There's a devil in the church! _

_Got a bullet in the chamber! _

_And this is gonna hurt!_

Keila began her one of a kind guitar riff and the crowd was loving it. Marceline looked over to Blake's father and saw him tapping his foot with amusement. Marceline grinned even wider.

_ This is gonna_

Keila went into furthering her awesome riff. The crowd was cheering even louder than before. Marceline thought that this was definitely one of the greatest moments in her life.

_ Listen up! Listen up! _

_There's a devil in the church! _

The trio of dark figures were now walking towards the rooms, clearly searching for something and had encountered a bright light coming from a certain rocker's room. The twins had gone in there.

_Got a bullet in the chamber_

_ And this is gonna hurt!_

_Let it out! Let it out! _

_You can scream and you can shout! _

_Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry _

_Everybody's getting numb _

_Everybody's on the run_

_Everybody's getting some!_

_Everybody's on the run! _

_This is gonna hurt!_

_This is gonna hurt!_

As the song ended on Marceline's side, there was a creek on her room door. "Mawcie! Is that you! See Mawshall! I told you Mawcie wou-"

"MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS!" shouted Marceline as she tried to depart from the raging teens. She turned to the other band members. "You guys let's go, it's already eight and I need to pick up their gifts!"

"Yeah, yeah Marceline, don't get your panties in a bunch," Guy said. "Bongo go start the van, we'll put the equipment away."

"Cool," said Bongo. As he was leaving, the band members were encountered by Blake's father.

"Hello, you must be Marceline, the lead singer," Said the old looking famous producer as he held out his hand to shake Marceline's. She blanked out at the fact that such a person was in her presence, but was quickly brought back to reality when Guy nudged her.

"Ah Yes! That's my name! The one and only! Well technically not the one and only Marceline in the world… but you get the point," Marceline said nervously hoping she didn't mess up her first impression.

"Yes well, I'll get to the point seeing that you are in some sort of a rush," Marceline knew that he had seen the quickness in their performance. "I want you."

"What?" said the confused rocker.

"I want you and your band to sign up in my record label," said the old producer. Marceline stood there frozen, not believing the words she was hearing. "Well is it a deal?" continued the old guy. Nobody could see Marceline's face.

"Uh earth to Marceline? Speak up, this is our once in a lifetime chance!" said Guy. Marceline was now fidgeting in her clothes. She then sprung up on the producer and hugged him fiercely.

"HELL YEAH WE'RE IN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Guy and Bongo tried to separate Marceline and the producer from killing him. They couldn't of course, but she got the message clearly across in her head and let go.

"Are you an idiot?! Are you trying to kill him before we've even gotten a chance to get signed!" said Guy. Keila was just laughing at the whole scene.

"Yes, well," said the old record producer as he was repositioning his stance, "here's my card and we can talk about this next week," as he said that Guy took the card from Marceline's hands.

"I'll hold onto it sir, knowing this buffoon, she would just lose it," said Guy as he was fixing his glasses.

"Aw Guy, stop being such a meanie in front of Mr. Producer-san," Marceline said in her puppy dog face. The old man just laughed.

"It's so great to see a band that gets around and jokes a lot with each other, it'll be great working with all of you." He stuck out his hand to shake all of the band member's hands.

As he left, Guy struck Marceline on the head.

"You idiot, you're going to be late for the party," Guy said with a smile. In fact the whole band was staring at Marceline and smiling at her. She responded with her one of a kind trademark smile.

"I'm so glad you're all my friends," Marceline said as she group hugged them violently and quickly headed towards the van, but she was suddenly stopped by someone in the crowd. It was the pink haired girl that Marceline had encountered earlier.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Marceline…" the pink haired girl said fidgeting in her spot. "I just wanted to say that you were really great tonight, and your friends too!"

Marceline blushed from seeing her cute little fidget and smiled like a goof "Thanks so much! Um, listen I've got to go really quick right now but can you please tell me your name and number, I'd REALLY REALLY want to talk to you again as soon as possible!" As Marceline said this she made an exaggerated movement with her hands to show how much she wanted to talk to her. The pink haired giggled at her silly movements and took out a ripped piece of paper and pen from her bag and started writing down numbers.

"Bonnibel," said the pink haired girl.

"Huh?" said the tall rocker. The pink haired giggled at Marceline's childish confused face.

"My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum silly," she repeated. Marceline's face blushed even more. She thought that the name fitted her very well and gave her a smile.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl," the pale rocker replied which earned her a blush from Bonnibel. The other band members had had enough from these two, so Keila broke them apart, not from jealousy but from time.

"Um Marceline, I do believe we are at a timed schedule!" shouted Keila.

Marceline snapped back into reality and had to say goodbye to her new friend even though she hated it. "I'll give you a call later okay Bonnie?" Bonnibel blushed at her new found nickname.

"Okay," Bonnibel said sweetly. Marceline then jogged stupidly towards the van in which Bonnibel giggled at. 'Score! I made her laugh!' thought Marceline. And as soon as she went inside the van, they were off towards the toy shop to pick up the gifts.

** I feel like a monster writing this chapter. HUEHUEHUE!**


	3. Welcome to Hell

**Yo yo yo I can't stop writing! lol This chapter is a bit short, but bear with me. I would also like to thank you guys so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them like REALLY. I think that reviews are my secret booster to writing more. Anyways... happy readings yall! Oh and be warned, it gets a bit... well, you'll find out. Oh and I don't own Adventure Time.**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell

As Marceline went back inside the van after retrieving the twins' gift, they headed towards her house.

"So what did you get the little buggers' anyways?" questioned Bongo.

"I got them the perfect gift!" she then showed them two figures of knights. They all looked confused as to why it was the perfect gift seeing that they were just action figures.

"That's what you saved your money for," snorted Bongo which earned a sharp look from Keila.

"Okay… why figures?" asked Guy.

"There not just any figures! They're from their favorite TV show Adventure Time, and this dude just happens to be their favorite character in the show," Marceline said as she gave a small smile to herself as she eyed the action figures.

"Well I think that's sweet Marcy," said Keila.

"Thanks Keila," Marceline said giving a smile towards her best friend.

"How much did it cost?" asked Bongo as he picked his nose with his pinky.

"Well," Marceline said rubbing her neck nervously, "about two hundred in total." Bongo lost control of the wheel as he heard the ridiculous prices.

"What the hell do you mean two hundred in total!" yelled Bongo. "It's just fucking plastic!"

"Yeah well, when I went inside to get these, a woman grabbed the last set before I could even reach them, so I bribed her, but she kept denying the price until I went to a hundred fifty freaking dollars. But the figures just costed twenty five dollars each."

"Wow, you'd go that far huh?" said Guy a little scared.

"Of course, anything for my little twins!" said Marceline with a smile. "Besides, they've been eyeing this thing for months, so I wanted to give them a little cool surprise today." As she finished her sentence, they had finally arrived.

"Alright Marcekins, were here," Bongo said as they were driving into their neighborhood. It was now eight twenty. As Marceline was about to climb the wall in the back alley, she noticed that the lights in her room were on.

"Shit! You guys, I think my mom found out I was gone!" Marceline said as she went back into the van.

"Well fuck, what did you expect, you ARE Marceline Abadeer, the most rebeling teen out there," commented Guy.

"Fuck! I don't want to go in there! She'll kill me for sure!" Marceline said as she was going into panic mode. "What if she kicks me out?!"

"Marceline it's okay, she ain't ganna kill you, calm down you freak," said Bongo. "No matter how much of a fuck up you may be, you're still her daughter." Instead of a goofy face he had a sincere smile.

"He's right you know, plus you got another family here as well just in case, don't you forget that," Keila said with a smile on her face.

"Besides," included Guy, "Don't you have a twins' happiness to go to? I mean you did buy them those expensive ass gifts," he said pointing at the gifts.

Marceline gave them a smile from the thought of having such great friends. "Yeah, thanks you guys, I freaking love all of you," she said with her bright smile. They all gave one in return as well.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a birthday and happiness to make up," Marceline said as she began coming out of the van.

"Hey don't worry, if she does kick you out, you can sleep in the van with your good old buddy," Bongo said giving her the okay signal.

"Yeah, I better hope she doesn't kick me out then," Marceline said as they were all laughing at her response.

"We'll wait here just in case, okay Marcy?" Keila said to try and make her best friend feel better.

"Thanks Keila, that makes this easier," Marceline said as she began walking towards her house to face her fearsome mother. As she was walking up the steps, she noticed that the lights inside were dark. She looked on to the driveway to see if the car was gone, but it wasn't. '_That's strange'_ she thought.

As she was about to unlock the door with her key, she saw that it was already unlocked. She turned the knob and walked inside the dark house.

"Where is every-" as she was walking to turn on the lights she tripped on something, making the gifts fall and her landing in something wet.

She felt the liquidy substance with her hand and saw in the darkness that it was a dark color. She looked past her hand to try and see what she tripped over. She could point out a dark silhouette lying on the ground in front of her. Marceline's heart was thumping loudly as she thought she was seeing things. She got up quickly and turned on the light. Marceline's face was drained of all color when she saw who was lying on the ground in the pool of blood.

_It was her mother._

She began walking slowly to the still body only to see that the front side of her mother was ripped apart and violently mutilated with many stab wounds. Marceline's face went completely blank, emotionless. Her face was green, she felt sick to her stomach.

"This…. this is a dream right?" she said wide eyed as she put her hand to her face. "Mom, what happened to you…"

She couldn't cry for some reason and was shaking with fear, with doubt as to what she was seeing but quickly snaps out of it when she sees the gifts covered in blood.

"THE TWINS!" Marceline screamed as she frantically searches the house downstairs for them. She ran towards the living room then the dining room to see if they were there but to no avail, they weren't. She looks at the table to see that the cake is destroyed.

"The cake…"

She then remembers that her room light was on. She quickly makes her way up stairs, tripping all over the place, hoping that they'll be alright.

She stops at the top step, and sees the far left corner lit on: _her room_.

She slowly walks towards her room but came to a sudden halt at the doorway. She dropped hard instantly on her knees as she saw the picture in front of her.

Her little brother and little sister were there, with their front bodies stabbed repeatedly. Tears were clearly visibly in their eyes, for they must have endured a painful death. There was blood all over the walls looking as if they were trying to get away from the stabbings.

Marceline began wailing and screaming at the top of her lungs. The whole neighborhood could have heard her shrieks of agony. She was screaming to the point of not caring who heard. After seeing the twins, she broke down and let loose.

"What the fuck is that!" yelled Bongo.

"Wait, is that…" asked Guy.

"IT'S MARCELINE!" yelled Keila finishing Guy's sentence.

The band members caught on, and rushed to see what the whole commotion was about but only to be stopped at the front door after catching sight of Mrs. Abadeer's dead body. Bongo threw up at what he saw. They were all beyond terrified, but remembered Marceline's cry earlier. Keila ran inside to try and find Marceline.

"MARCELINE! Are you okay! WHERE ARE YOU!" cried Keila searching for Marceline. By the time they were in the house, Marceline had stopped screaming.

"You guys, I think she's upstairs," said Guy. As they all frantically went upstairs towards the light that was emanating from Marceline's bedroom, they all came across a shocking scene.

Marceline was sitting against the wall with both her little brother and sister in her arms, hugging them close to her. Her eyes were completely lifeless, full of tears looking as if she had given up on life. Marceline was rocking them from side to side, singing to them.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear_," she sang in a low voice. They were all in shock to see their once so happy friend, broken.

Keila came close trying to approach Marceline, only to be hissed at. She was emitting a killing aura as her eyes began to change from lifeless to killer. Guy clearly saw this as a threat and pulled Keila back.

"Bongo call the cops!" shouted Guy. Bongo quickly drew out his phone and informed the police of their situation.

Marceline backed down again into a lifeless body. She looked as if she just wanted the world to end at that very moment. Keila began crying, she didn't like to see her friend so destroyed.

The police arrived minutes later in the front door, only to give off the same reaction that the band members gave off. They called out into the house to see if there was anyone in there. The trio quickly called them up to the scene. As they were approaching the room, a foul, metallic smell was coming out. They quickly figured out what it was when they arrived in front of the room. They were shocked to see the raven girl, covered in blood, hugging two dead bodies. The police told the trio to step out of the room and approached Marceline.

"Be careful, she's still in shock so she might attack," Guy informed the police.

"Thanks kid," said the head officer as he was taking out his Taser. Keila saw this and immediately tried to stop him from trying to hurt Marceline.

"NO! SHE'S JUST SCARED! LE-" Keila was stopped and slapped by Guy.

"Are you insane?! She just tried to attack you a few minutes ago! She's dangerous Keila! You haven't felt the strength that Marceline can give off when she's angry!" said Guy angrily. Keila fell to the ground sobbing.

The seven policemen were slowly approaching Marceline. They could hear her lowly singing happy birthday to the dead little bodies.

"Mam, I need you to step away from the bodies," said the head officer leading the group.

No response.

He moves in closer. "Mam please step aw-" he was swiftly struck by Marceline's now sharp nails.

He frantically put his hand on his face to try and stop the bleeding. The band members stood still as to see what their friend had done. They couldn't believe that Marceline, their goofy and caring close friend, would do such an action as to hurt someone. As the head policeman fell back in agonizing pain, the other six officers tried to pull Marceline to the ground, but her strength was just too much. She held her ground, growling and ready to attack someone again as she was lifting up the policemen from their feet as they tried to pull her down.

The policeman that was earlier struck by Marceline got up and tazed her with the highest voltage on the knob, hoping that it would stand a chance against the monstrous power that she had. And it did, she fell to the ground lifeless. The band members had feared that she had died from the intense shock as they saw smoke coming off her body, but she hadn't. She was simply unconscious.

**I think I probably lost some viewers after this *sobs* I just need to get this story rolling, and believe me, IT WILL! I'm far beyond from completing this story. Again, I'm so sorry to the reviewers that hoped that nothing happened to Mrs. Abadeer and the twins IM SORRY!**


	4. Awake

**Yo I'm back for more! First, thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it! Like a lot... and I realized that this story will contain a lot of chapters so stay tuned for more! It'll probabaly get somewhat dark for the next few chapters, but I promise that happy ones will come soon enough, yeah happy! So Happy Readings yo! I also do not own Adventure Time.**

Chapter 4: Awake

The sky is clear blue and many happy families were present in the neighborhood park. Marceline's family had all gone there for a picnic. As they were setting up on the grass, Marceline went for a walk with her little brother and sister on the sidewalk that circled around the park. She was holding Marshall's hand, while Marissa was on her shoulders.

"Mawcie! Mawcie!" shouted Marissa while pulling Marceline's hair lightly.

Marceline winced a little from the slight tug. "Ow, what's up cupcake?" replied Marceline.

"Owr birthday is next week!" said Marissa jumping a little on her shoulders.

"Yeah Marceline! It's next week! Are you going to be there?" asked Marshall as his face was dropping.

"What do you mean little buddy?" asked a confused Marceline. "Of course I'm going to be there, you freak," she said playfully but a little hurt. Marshall let go of her hand and was now a few steps behind them.

"Really?" said Marshall in a darker tone. "Because you weren't there last year. You let us down."

"Huh?" Marceline saw that his demeanor had changed into something sinister. She turned to face Marshall and saw that his face was bloody and full of tears, with his eyes completely white. His body appeared to be stabbed repeatedly.

"MARSHALL! WH-"she runs towards Marshall and gets on her knees only to be greeted by dust as she tries to grab him.

"He's right Mawcie, you let us down this time too. You promised to be there but you lied," said Marissa as she was getting off of Marceline. "You said you promised…"

"MARISSA WAI-"Marceline turned around to face her little sister. She was in the same state as Marshall was but she was crying tears of blood.

"You lied sis…" said Marissa.

"MARISSA NO DON-"she turned into dust as well as soon as Marceline tried to make contact with her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" Marceline shouted as she was picking up her sister's dust in her hands. She was now whimpering in agony as she had just witnessed her little brothers and sisters turn into ash.

She quickly got back up and was now fully running through the crowds of people in the park to inform the rest of her family. Multiple of people were in her way. '_WHEN THE FUCK DID IT GET CROWDED!_' thought Marceline as she was desperately trying to make her way back.

She sees her family in the distance only to be shocked even more. Before she could reach them, two shadowy figures began to stand up and walk away. One was clearly a male, while the others was a female around Marceline's height.

"WAIT! DON'T GO! PLEASE WAIT!" Marceline said as tears were forming in her eyes. She trips onto the ground really hard, but gets up despite her injury. She began trying to chase them only to be stopped by her mother.

Still looking forward at the disappearing figures, Marceline questions why her mother stopped her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MO-"Marceline looked at her mother only to see that her front side of her torso was missing and covered with blood. Her hand let go of Marceline's arm as it was now turning to ashes. She fully turned to dust as Marceline tried to grab her from falling.

"MOM! PLEASE NO! GOD NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" Marceline screamed when she saw that her mother was now in ashes. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

*Gasp*

Marceline opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. She was covered in sweat. She looks around the room. Faintly trying to look around since the room lights were dim, she sees that there are white walls, a few white drawers, a chair beside her, bears, flowers, and balloons saying "Get well," followed with her bass next to her bed. She looks at the clock in front of her and sees that it is seven o' clock sharp. She tries to get up but winces from the pain coming from her stomach.

She looks down to see bandages around her abdominal area. She quickly removes it to see what was bothering her. There was a huge, purple bruise covering almost the whole area with a gash that looked freshly stitched.

Marceline began tearing up recalling her dream and what had happened to her family. She fell down onto the bed not caring about the pain that she'd receive from her stomach.

"Why wasn't I there… why… I could've protected them... I never got to-"Marceline silently said as she put an arm over her eyes. She was interrupted with a knock on the door. It was a nurse looking as if she had been standing there since the raven haired girl had started weeping.

"Um, Ms. Abadeer, there is a guest here for you," the nervous young nurse said.

No response was given as Marceline still laid there with her arm covering her eyes.

"Um, Ms. Abadeer, there is a-" the nurse was interrupted by Marceline's sudden yell.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE RIGHT NO-" Marceline was coughing violently since she pushed herself with the massive injury that she had.

"Ms. Abadeer! I-" she was interrupted again as she was about to rush towards Marceline.

"No! Get out! I'm fine," Marceline said regaining her composure through clenched teeth.

"Are you sur-"

"YES! Now please leave me alone! I don't need you and I certainly don't need anyo-" suddenly a tall, somewhat white haired man with glasses walked in.

"I see my buddy doesn't want to see me even after it's been such a long time," said the old looking man.

"Uncle S-…" Marceline said in shock.

"I'll leave you two," said the nurse and quickly left the room.

"Hey Marce," said Simon with a smile as he slowly began walking over to the chair next to Marceline.

"What are you doing here Simon," she asked in a confused, but irritated manner. The reason she was confused was because he lived hours away from her house. But she was irritated because she hadn't heard from him in a long time. No messages, no post cards, nothing.

"After a policeman contacted me, I was worried about you so I came as fast as I can," said the old looking man sincerely, "I actually arrived here six days ago, but I guess you were still asleep."

"Wha- WHATA MEAN SIX DAYS AGO!" yelled the rocker, receiving a sharp pain from her stomach.

"Marcy… it's been a week since you've been asleep, look…the flowers at your side look a little aged already," said Simon.

She looked to her side to see that Simon was correct. She had been doing nothing but sleeping on her ass she thought. She was angered now, she clenched her hands as if she wanted to pierce her skin with her nails. Simon put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. He looked at her face, but couldn't see her eyes since they were hiding behind her bangs.

"Marcy, it's going to be alright," Simon said calmly. She had now released her clenched hands and was whimpering through clenched teeth.

"It's - it's all - m-my fault!" cried out a weeping Marceline. "I wasn't even there to fucking protect them!"

"Marceline, it's not your fault, you weren't even considering that this would have happened," Simon said as he was hugging the injured girl and petting her head.

"But I WAS supposed to be there! Fuck! Why am I such a fuck up! If- if -if only I'd listen to my mom dammit! If I was there I probably could've prevented this!" screamed Marceline as she went deeper into sobs. She was roughly gripping Simon's shirt as if it was to keep him from leaving.

"It's going to be alright Marcy," said Simon comfortably. "Just let it all out." They were in the same position for about an hour before she calmed down. The nurse came in again.

"Um, Ms. Abadeer, I just wanted to inform you that you are under watch from the police," she said nervously.

"Huh? What! WHY!" she said as if she was going to hit someone. The nurse and Simon flinched from her response.

"U-Um because of what you did that night," she said terrified.

"Marce you have to calm down, I know it'll be a little traumatic thinking back to the scene, but try to remember," Simon said hoping it wouldn't anger the teen.

Marceline held her face with her hand as she was desperately trying to remember what she did to cause the police to be watching her. '_What the fuck did I do_' she thought as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. '_All I remember is darkness_...'

"There's no need to stress yourself out there young lady," a voice from the doorway said. He came in, it was clearly a police officer since he had a uniform. The middle of his face was bandaged up diagonally, starting from his hairline, ending to his jaw.

"Marce, this is Officer Jones... you struck him that night," Simon said slowly. An uncomfortable silence was in the room. Marceline just stared at the officer's wounded face.

"What the fuck?" she said wide eyed. "You're kid-" she trailed off into a deep thought as she held half of her face with her hand again. She was trembling a bit. '_Why, can't I remember? What the hell is going on?! I-I can't remember!' _

"Marceline!" Simon slightly yelled. She had come back to reality. "Calm down, it's okay not to remember," reassured Simon giving her a smile. She nodded at him.

"Yes, well I just came to inform you that you'll be going to jail soon," said the cop.

"Jail!" both yelled Marceline and Simon.

"Yes, well surely you know that striking an officer is a crime, that and because we still have to contact your father in order to take you into his care," said the officer.

"My father?" snorted Marceline, "Yeah come back to me and see how that goes, I'd love to talk with him as well and see where the fuck he is," replied Marceline in a rude attitude. The officer narrowed his eyes at her response.

"Officer," Simon cut in, "Is there any way to keep her from going to jail."

"Well, a relative or a family friend would have to bail her out, and sign many documentations to be her legal guardian seeing that…" he stopped after seeing Marceline clench her fists.

"I'll do it," replied Simon. Marceline and the Officer stared at him with surprise.

"What?" Marceline said.

"Um, sir, may I ask what your relationship is with her?" asked Officer Jones.

"I'm her cool close family friend!" replied Simon confidently. Marceline just snorted at his answer '_Just say uncle you idiot.'_

"Well that'll do just fine. Come by the police station tomorrow to sign some papers," and with that, Officer Jones left the room.

"Um, well there be anything els-"

"I'm fine," replied Marceline in a cold attitude towards the nurse. She then walked out of the room.

"Jeez Marce, let up a little, she didn't do anything," Simon said towards Marceline scolding her a bit for her rudeness.

"I don't care," spat Marceline. She then looked at Simon in the eyes, "And what do you mean you'll be my guardian."

"It means that you don't have to sleep in a cold cell," he replied, "and you're going to live with me in my house."

Marceline widened her eyes again. "I'm not going," replied the raven girl.

"What? Marce look I'm not leaving you alone and I'm certainly not going to let you sleep in a jail cell.

Marceline thought about the idea of returning to her house, how lonely it would be considering it was a two story house. She frowned at the thought of sleeping under the roof that she once called home, but now it was her hell ground.

"Fine," she replied quietly. Simon gave a small smile and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright Marceline," said Simon. Marceline gave a saddened face and returned the hug. The nurse came in again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you were going to spend the night Mr..." Simon looked at the clock to see that it was almost nine, then responded.

"Petrikov," Simon said with a smile. "Oh and yes, if you could be so kind as to bring me some sort of blanket, it could be ragged, heck! It could even be newspapers," he said in a short laugh. She giggled at his ridiculous request. She came back with a blanket a few moments later.

"Thank you my dear," said Simon with a smile. He looked at Marceline who was just staring at the edge of the bed. "Excuse me mrs..?"

"Janet," she replied with a smile.

"Ah Ms. Janet, my niece would like to apologize for her rudeness earlier." Marceline shot him an angry glare, and then looked at Janet.

Still keeping a somewhat cold attitude she apologized. "Sorry," she said as her eyes showed slight hatred. The nurse simply took it as a sincere apology (even though it was clearly not), smiled, and walked out.

"Geez Marce, don't be so cruel," said Simon giving her a worried look.

"Whatever," she quietly said through a frown still with an angry look in her eyes. "Anyways, let's go to sleep, I'm tired," she said as she was slowly was repositioning herself to lie down.

Simon looked at her. '_You changed Marce. This isn't like you_.' He then repositioned himself on the chair as well, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

** Little did they know, they were talking to Janet Jackson lol jkjk. Review if you'd like yo!**


	5. Going Home

**Yo! Wow I type yo a lot... Anyways heres another chapter for yall! Sorry if it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be long, promise! Again thank you guys so much for the reviews! It makes me pretty happy to see that you guys are enjoying the story, but I also apologize to those who didn't want the twins and mom to die, Sorry! Well...happy readings!**

Chapter 5: Going Home

Birds are chirping outside the window, the sky looks gray with many clouds hovering above it making it look extra gloomy as Marceline wakes up in the hospital bed. She looks towards the clock to see that it is six forty five.

"Why so damn early!" she grunted as she threw her pillow over her head. She stopped her fretting to remember something similar of earliness in her past memories.

She remembered that Marshall and Marissa loved waking up so early around this time, especially to see their favorite cartoons. They would usually jump on her bed to wake her up and join them. Their gleeful face was what made her get through her sleepy mornings. As they all watched the cartoons, a wonderful smell would engulf the room. She remembered that her mother would always hum a beautiful melody as she cooked breakfast for them. She would always make Marceline her favorites: pancakes, bacon, and have a nice bowl of freshly picked strawberries ready for her to munch on. She always prepared them with no complaints… but now… _where was all that at?_

"Mom, Marshall, Marissa… I'm s-so sor-" as Marceline was about to weep, she was interrupted by Simon's snore. She looked over to see him sprawled out on the chair drooling.

"Oh darling… you're so-" he was suddenly thrown a pillow at and woken up. He looked around confused as to see what had happened. '_That'll teach the perv._'

"Hey Marce~" he said with a yawn. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied. It was true. She kept turning in her sleep from having nightmares about the incident.

"Oh, well, since we're up pretty early, wanna get breakfast?"

"No thanks, I just want to get checked out and leave," she said.

"Are you sure, I mean we can relax a bit and-"

"No!…. I just wanna get out of here. It gives me the heeby jeebys," she said embarrassingly. Simon gave her a sly face.

"Huh? I didn't know tough Marceline was afraid of lil needles," he said mockingly.

"I'm not!... I mean not that I am but I just wanna leave," she said slowly lowering her face. Her uncle just sighed.

"Man you're no fun you know," she gave him an irritated glare. "Are you sure you wanna leave right now, I mean don't you want to see your friends before you go."

"Friends?" she said as she shot her face up.

"Yeah… you're friends… what were their names again… Oh yeah! Keila, Bongo and Guy. Who else do you think brought you all that stuff," he said pointing at the shrine of "get well" presents next to her. "They came every day to check up on how you were doing," he looks over at the clock, "they usually come around 1. They're a nice group of friends."

Marceline looked over at the mountain of get well gifts then her bass, and frowned. _'It's all because I wanted to fucking party...' _

She sighed and looked back at Simon "Yeah, I guess I want to see th-" suddenly a shock goes into her head leaving her in screams. Simon quickly rushes over to her.

"Marceline! Marce what's the problem!" he screamed. He reaches over to the room remote and pushes a button that summons the nurse. He then grabs Marceline by the shoulders and sees that her eyes are widened shifting from angle to angle.

"Marceline! Marceline!" he continued to yell, trying to receive an answer from his niece. No response.

As havoc was happening outside, Marceline sees something hazy in her mind, some sort of memory? _My room? _She sees Keila moving closer to some demon like creature..._me?_ She sees that she was about to strike her very best friend and was determined to kill her. She sees herself striking a man, _policeman? _in the face. Then sees herself on the ground.

She comes back to reality gasping for air and sweating. She was trembling in fear from what she was in her mind.

"Marce," Simon called desperately shaking her shoulders a little, "Are you okay?"

As she was trying to regain her breath she gives him a nod. The nurse finally arrives in the room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concernedly from looking at the sweaty teenager.

Simon looks at her with a smile and nods, "Yes everything's alright, sorry for bringing you down."

"No problem at all," she smiled. "If you'll excuse me then," she said and walked out.

Marceline had her arm over her eyes again, still sweating and huffing.

"Marce… what happened?"

"I saw it…."

"Huh?"

"I saw it… what happened that night, I remember…"

"Oh really… wanna talk about it…"

"No… I don't ever want to talk about it…"

"Okay, I understand Marce. What do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna leave now."

"Okay, I understand. Let me just sign you out, I'll be right back," he said as he walked out of the room. Marceline just laid still, thinking about what she almost tried to do to her best friend. She couldn't face her or her close friends now, not after that. She began weeping a bit, but stopped once Simon came back in.

"Okay, we're ready to go," Simon said as he was helping Marceline stand. He set her on a wheelchair, then beeped for the nurse to come back in.

"Why'd you call her back in!?" Marceline said angrily.

"Geez, we need someone to change you back into your clothes and it ain't going to be me. Why do you dislike her so much Marce?" questioned Simon with a confused look.

"It's not so much as dislike, it's more like… discomfor-" the nurse came in to see why she was called up.

"Yes?" she questioned with a smile.

"Yes, um well I was just wondering if you could help Marce here dress," Simon said with a smile.

"Yes, not a problem," she said as she was walking towards Marceline's wheelchair. Marceline just turned away, not even facing her.

"Hurry up, let's just get this over with," she said in an irritated tone. They both headed towards the bathroom as Simon waited in the room. He giggled at their situation behind the walls.

He could hear Marceline's grumpiness even from a long distance behind closed doors. "Hey, where do you think you're touching!" or "Wait! I'm going to fall!" He just smiled at his grumpy niece. Finally Marceline came out looking angry followed by the nurse who was just smiling.

"Ready to go champ?" Simon said in a slight giggle from seeing Marceline's messy hair.

"Yeah, hurry up," she said in her still cold manner. Simon grabbed her "get well" things and bass, waved goodbye at the nurse and both went towards his car. They both settled in when Marceline asked Simon for a request.

"Simon, before we go to your house, I'd like to make a short stop to mine," she said looking down at her legs. Simon looked at her surprised, then smiled.

"Sure bud," and with that, they went towards Marceline's house quietly.

**Don't worry, the next chapter is pretty good... well I think it was good... not sure if you'd guys would like it cause' you know... everyone has their own opinion... Well stay tuned in for tomorrow!**


	6. A Short, Dangerous Pit Stop Home

**Yo yo yo, let's get to the good stuff lol. Well doing this took some time, but it was just too wrong to stop writing! ARGH I have an addiction... Well again, because I have to mention it everytime I upload a chapter, thank you for the reviews! :3 If you noticed, I changed the thumb nail picture ;) lol... It's probably crappy than befores, but oh well! lol well Happy Readings my online friends!**

Chapter 6: A Short, Dangerous Pit Stop Home

The car ride towards Marceline's house was very quiet. When they arrived in the neighborhood, Marceline could see that her house had crime investigation tape around it. She frowned at the thought that everyone in the neighborhood must have found out of her situation. _It wasn't any of their business in the first place._ Once the car stopped in front of the house, Marceline got out.

"Stay here, I need to grab my stuff," she said as she shut the car door. As Marceline went under the police tape, she felt sick to her stomach walking up the steps that led her to her despair that night. She opened the door slowly to expect her mother still lying on the floor, but it was clean, in fact everything was cleaned up. No blood, she went to towards the kitchen, no destroyed cake, nothing. It was all simply cleaned.

As she made her way up the stairs slowly, she hesitated on the last step, not wanting to go inside her room. She feared that she would see her things covered in blood. She slowly made her way there and stopped at the doorway. It was all gone too. No blood, no mess, it was like nothing happened at all. She looked saddened from remembering her trauma.

She went towards her closet quickly and grabbed all her clothes, she took notebooks out of her drawer, and grabbed a ruffed up old bear, from a shelf and quickly left the room and the house and back into Simon's car.

"That was fast Marce," said Simon a little confused. "Don't you want to stay a while and say goodbye."

"I already said my goodbyes, now let's go," she said in a cold manner.

"Okay Marce, it's gonna take a few hours getting there, so you wanna get a bite to eat?"

"No I'm not hungry, can we please just go," she said looking out the window.

"K Marce," and with that he started the engine, and headed for a quiet twelve to thirteen hour trip to his house.

As six hours pass, it began to rain. Marceline put her head on the window and saw two droplets falling down. On rainy days in the car, she loved to imagine that the droplets were having a race. But this time, she didn't care for the subject, she regained her lifeless eyes as she saw the two raindrops going down. It wasn't a race, there were just two droplets plummeting to their end once they reached the bottom of the window. She frowned.

"You know, if you keep doing that, you're gonna be like that forever," he said joking around.

She gave him a shrug, with her head still on the window. "I don't care." He sighed, then stopped the car at a nearby gas station. The sky was still gray, making it slightly dark even though it was only one pm. Little sprinkles continued to drop.

"I need to fill up the tank and grab a few things, feel free to get out and walk around or use the restroom." She just eyed his quick movements as he went inside the station, trying to dodge the light drizzle. She was going to stay inside but she had to use the restroom. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have drunk those four water bottles one after another."

She got out of the car with her hood on, making her face appear even darker under the gloominess of the sky. As she was walking towards the station, she eyes a group of biker guys right outside the station terrorizing a teen around her age. She walks past them, giving them her dead, cold eyes. '_Damn idiots_.'

"Who're you calling an idiot?"

Right when entering the mini convenience store, Marceline widens her eyes looking around her, figuring out who just talked to her. She looks but sees no one. "What the fu-"

"Hey, Marceline I see you decided to come out and join me," he said jokingly. "Well you can get anything you want."

"Naw, I just came to use the bathroom." she said as she started making her way to the restroom. Still confused on who spoke to her, she goes inside only to see that the place is extremely dirty.

"Typical gas station bathroom huh?" she said to herself and sighed.

She makes her way into the farthest stall since it was the biggest one. It was dirty as hell, but she just put one of those seat protectors on top of the toilet. As she flushed and came out of the stall to wash her hands, she began fixing her bangs. Her hair was a mess since she came out of the hospital and had woken up from a week's sleep, but nonetheless she needed to shower bad. As she was parting her bangs, she looked at the mirror to see how they looked. She fell back crashing onto the stalls, eyes widened, sweating as she saw her reflection for a split second. It was her… but it looked demonic, like a creature from another realm.

"Almost... similar to that ni…-" she was interrupted by loud banging on the door. It was Simon.

"Marce! Are you okay! Hey can you hear me!" He said desperately wanting to check on his niece but couldn't because it was the ladies room. Marceline got up wincing a little from the sharp pain that came from her stomach and looked at the mirror again, it was herself this time. She was still sweating a bit but got over it_. "_Man, I need to get some sleep," she said as she rubbed the side of her head.

She walked out only to be persecuted by Simon on what had happened.

"Relax, I just fell," Marceline told Simon. She thought it was best to keep what she saw to herself since it was just her mind playing tricks on her. "Anyways, I'm fine Simon." And with that she walked out of the station, and put her hood over her head again. Simon just stood there, still worried about his niece, but went back to the register to pay for his things.

As Marceline went back outside, she sees that the biker gang is still terrorizing the young looking teen.

"Oh yeah I'm not afraid of you gu-" he was punched in the stomach and fell as they progressed to kick him in the stomach. He just groaned in agony. Marceline frowned. Then, one of the bikers spotted Marceline, let go of the boy's hair, and spoke to her.

"Hey there pretty lady, wanna come hang with us, we can show you a good time," the leader looking one said. He had ugly, long nappy hair, a torn up leather vest, with many tattoos on his arms.

"I see you all go for the typical biker look, how fucking original," she spat in a mocking attitude, still holding up her death glare. He just got mad. By this time, the whole gang had stopped picking on the young teen.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you fucking whore," he slowly began walking towards her, "I can kick your ass right now if I wanted to." Marceline just frowned even more as she was clenching her fists. At this moment, no one can see what kind of eyes Marceline had.

"You're going to be in a world of hell you fucki-" as he was getting closer towards her, she held up her head, revealing a frightful sight. He could see her iris' begin to glow red in the darkness that was contained in her hood. He backed away cautiously. "What the fuck?" he said as he was slowly backing away.

"Boss! What's wrong?" one of the other bikers said. He was still moving back as Marceline began to slowly walk towards him. "Hey boss why are acting this way?! What's wron-" he was shoved by the terrified biker.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he said yelling to his crew member, "THAT BITCH IS A FREAK…!" he flinched as he saw Marceline ready to strike with her fist back, still harboring her red, glowing eyes, but only to be stopped by an arm in her path. It was Simon's.

She fell back, snapping out of the anger she once had. She had regained her hazel eyes. '_Huh? Why was I..._' Simon cut in.

"Excuse my niece's rudeness," he said kindly, but as he closed up to the bikers face, he suddenly went cold, " but if you ever so try to lay a hand on her again, I promise that you will not be riding any motorcycles for a while, okay?" then went back to his kind looking facial features. The bikers just stood in fear, then quickly walked away.

"I'll never forget this, I still have a score to settle with you bitch," the main biker that was earlier terrified by Marceline said pointing to the raven haired girl. She simply just walked back towards the car. _'What does it matter? I'll never see your fucking disgusting face again_' she thought to herself then frowned again_. 'Why the fuck am I still so angry?!' _

The young man that was earlier beat up by the bikers got up from the ground, wincing a bit from the pain caused from their kicks.

"Thank you very much sir! And your daughter too, I really appreciate the help," he said as he was beginning to walk off.

"Wait, do you need me to call some help," Simon said concernedly.

The young teen just smiled, "No thanks! This is nothing! Just a little grime and dirt! I can walk it off!" he said with a big toothy smile, then bowed slightly and began to walk off.

Simon just stood there looking a bit confused, and then smiled.

"What an energetic kid," he said. He then realized that he was keeping a certain teen waiting in the car and quickly rushed towards it. He is greeted by a slightly irritated Marceline.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was having a nice conversation with the young man back there."

"Well, hurry up and start the car."

"Before we go, Marce, what were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself even more!" he said with a concerned look. She looked at him a little confused, then sighed.

"I can handle myself Simon. Besides what were you going to do? Couldn't you have hurt yourself butting in like that considering your age, old man," she said with a smirk. Simon just smiled.

"Don't worry about me," he said confidently, "I may be old but this horse still has power!" he said striking a ridiculous pose. Yup, these two were definitely related. Marceline just looked at him in a dumbfounded expression.

"Whatever, let's just go."

"I still gotta put gas in the car Marce."

"No need, I already did it when you were taking your time out there."

"Oh okay. Cool we can go then," he said giving her a bright smile. She simply rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and stared outside the window.

The ride back was still quiet as ever as Marceline stared outside the window looking at droplets as they continued to fall. It was now around six pm as they continued going down a lonesome road and the sky was beginning to darken.

Marceline was thinking about what had happened back at the gasoline station.

_'What the hell was that? Why was I so god damn furious? It wasn't like me at all to want to hurt someone… let alone care about anothers being.'_ She widens her eyes a bit. '_Did it have to do with that night…?'_ She looked over at Simon who was focusing all his attention towards the road, then looks back out the window. _'Why did it feel so-'_

"Amazing?"

_'eh?'_ Marceline looked at Simon.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" he said waving a hand in her face. Marceline just looked at him in confusion, with a hint of fear.

"I said that we're almost there. And when we get there the town will look amazing," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Cool," she just replied. _'Just now, that wasn't Simon's voice I heard, I know it wasn't'_ She just sat there looking forward, trembling to what or who she might have heard.

Another hour passes by and they arrive at the small little town. They passed by little stores, some diners and even a somewhat large building looking like a school. Despite it being dark now, the town was shining from the light posts, making it look a little like Christmas. He was right, the town did look amazing, it looked comfy...almost like home.

The car stopped in front of the driveway and Simon stopped the engine. She looked to the side to see a two story house. It looked a bit dirty, but still looked well managed with the grass looking really green. It had a small, well-kept garden in the front, with a few decorations. It also had a tiny, white garage door in the front (of course dirty as well), with a mailbox in front of it. All the houses around his looked a bit similar to each other's.

"Alright Marce, we're finally here!" he said with a big goofy smile. She simply just sighed as she was unbuckling her seatbelt. '_I guess this is home now, huh?_' and she got out of the car.

**Just a little note, I'm probably going to be uploading only once or twice on the weekend because school started and I have a bunch of homework :( but I promise that I WILL never abandoned this story. I GIVE YOU MY WORD! please don't be mad...*whimpers***


	7. An Encounter With the Devil

**Hiyah folks! I back for some more writing WOOO! Finally the weekend! Free from school stress! Thanks for the reviews yo! Well Happy Readings!**

Chapter 7: An Encounter With the Devil

Simon shut the car door and went towards the back to get the boxes filled with Marceline's things from the hospital and her house. He was grateful that Marceline had few clothes and things to fit in the last two boxes that he had or else he would have to carry everything separately by hand. Marceline wanted to offer help, but he refused not wanting to hurt her any more than her injury.

"Nope Marce, leave it to your strong uncle!" he said wobbling a bit from the heavy boxes.

"Tch," she spat with an irritated look. She went up the steps and waited for her uncle to unlock the door.

"It's open! Just go in!" Marceline grabbed the knob and tried to open the door, but struggled in trying to go in. She looked back at her uncle and shot him an irritated face.

"Oh, right sorry about that, I guess it was locked," he said walking towards behind Marceline. "Uh, reach under that mat there, and there should be a key." She picks up the dirty "Welcome Home" mat and sees that he is correct.

She picks up the key and unlocks the door only to reveal a comfy home. As they both enter, Marceline looks around. She sees knick knacks everywhere, a middle huge square wall where when you go in a circle around, you would see the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and even a section where couches were set up, in one go. The stairs were connected to the square pillar.

Simon set down the heavy boxes on the couch and headed towards the room to the left of the front door that looked like the garage.

"So comfy…" she says in awe. It's true, for a two story, it was kinda like a small, homey cave.

"What was that Marce?" Simon called from the garage, rummaging for something.

"Nothing," she said trying not to reveal that she liked the house. She walks towards the living room, which was in the left when entering the front door, and sees another couch, a fireplace, shelves with many other knick knacks on the wall, comfy, huge chairs, and a nice flat screen television with game systems and movies under. She walks over to the chimney and sees many picture frames sprawled out on the wall.

"Aunt Betty and Gunther…" she silently said to herself. _'Where are they? Why aren't they here? How come they didn't come with Simon?'_ As she was about to pick up a frame, Simon comes out from the garage and she quickly turns around.

"Hey Marce…" Simon said sadly. _'Oh no, he probably heard and saw me almost pick up the picture.'_ she thought nervously.

"I'm sorry…" he said sadly.

"Huh?" Marceline looked at him confused. Then realized what he was probably apologizing for. It was probably to apologize for what had happened to her. "Listen Simon, I know, you alread-"

"NO I'M SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO SIGN THE PAPERS AT THE POLICE STATION!" he yelled as he put his hands in a prayer motion. _'Eh?'_

"What do you mean _forgot_?"

"Well since you wanted to leave immediately, I just forgot about it!" Marceline just gave him a blank stare.

"There probably looking for you as we speak!" he said in a panicked tone. He grabbed his car keys and swung open the front door and started jogging in place. "I'll be right back! I'll just go to the nearby police station and see if I can do it there! In the meantime, go and check out your room! It's upstairs, it's the second one on the right!" and with that he left the house.

"That moron…" Marceline slightly gave a small smile to herself. As she was walking up the stairs, she smelled something foul.

"Is that… me?" she said with a disgusted face, she lifted up her shirt and sniffed it. "Ah gross!...well I have been asleep for a week… might as well shower."

She went back downstairs towards her box to grab a black shirt, red shorts, and some black slippers, and of course, underwear. It was her usual attire at home. She went back upstairs and looked for the bathroom, which was right in front of her room. She goes inside and sees that it's a tub kind of shower. She begins to undress and checks herself out in the mirror that was placed in front of the sink. She sees two dots on her neck that have been there since birth and feels them. She winces a bit from suddenly touching them. She looks down at her stomach to see the cause of her pain which was the gash.

She ignores it and heads to the tub. She began getting frustrated on how the knobs worked.

"How the heck do I-" she was suddenly sprayed with cold water.

"AHH SHIT!" she said jumping a bit surprised. When the water finally turned warm, she settled in. She washed her hair with a shampoo that was obviously for men but Marceline didn't care, in fact she preferred their products more, especially deodorant from Gillette. She thought it was better, lasted longer, and smelled nice. She closed her eyes to rinse off the shampoo in the warm water.

Next was the body wash part where she would have some trouble cleaning her stomach area. She pushed the pump and grabbed some with her hand since there was no way she was going to use the loafers on the wall, god knows where they've been. She easily scrubs her shoulders, legs and even her back but slowly goes around the gash, not wanting to touch it. As she rinses off the soap from her toned body, she looks for the conditioner, but sees none. She looks to see that the shampoo that she used earlier was a two in one conditioner/ shampoo thing so she reapplies it.

"Dammit, why don't these people have conditioner separately," said the raven girl irritated. As she was taking it off in the relaxing, warm water, she enjoyed it. The way it was splashing her back, wrapping her with warmth, she loved every bit of it. _'It feels so-'_

"Soothing?"

Marceline opened her eyes quickly to see who was in there with her. She saw nobody outside the clear shower curtain. "What the fuck," she said as she was still eyeing the room. She turned around quickly and turned off the shower. She proceeds to get out of the tub quickly but slips on the floor, making her jerk roughly on her stomach.

She opens her eyes to see that the wound reopened a bit, and sees blood everywhere. "Aw fuck!" she said as she quickly gets up, wincing from the immense pain.

She grabs the toilet paper, rolls some on her hand and puts pressure on her stomach. She positions herself in front of the mirror in order to clean up the wound and to see how open it got.

As she takes off her hand, she sees that the wound is still closed. '_Huh?'_

"What, you think monsters bleed?" Marceline's eyes widen, she's terrified. She looks up only to see that it's her reflection talking to her, looking like the one back in the gas station: the demon.

"That's funny, you thought you actually bleed? Like I said, monsters don't bleed," the demon in the mirror said as it gave a slight smirk. Its skin was pale white, red eyes, white, long hair, and sharp teeth. Marceline just stood in shock, slowly walking backwards to the wall, still looking with fright at the mirror.

"You're probably thinking that I was lying, just look at the ground, I'm telling the truth, you didn't bleed _Marce_," the demon said smirking even wider. Marceline looked at the ground. The demon was right. There was no blood on the floor where there should have been from earliers slip. _'Eh?' _

Marceline grabbed her clothes and dashed out from the bathroom towards her room, still naked, and locked it. She slowly backed away from the door and hit the wall, still trembling in fear.

"Aw, is little Marcy scared?" Marceline's eyes shot wide open with all remaining color drained from her pale skin, she looked at the mirror from across the direction she was at and looked towards where the closet was. It was the demon again.

"Thought you could get away huh?" Marceline shut her eyes and cupped her ears to protect her from the tauntings. "Hey wanna know something? You're a monster." Marceline cuffed her ears even tighter. "You practically killed your whole family. It's all your fault" She shut her eyes even tighter. "You were even going to kill your friends too." She slowly began sliding down the wall. "You mons-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Marceline screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to the drawer next to her. On the top, there was a box cutter, probably for the boxes that were in the room. She grabbed it and threw it at the mirror, resulting in many cracks. She looks at the mirror and sees that the demonic creature is gone. There was rapid knocking on the door a few seconds later.

"Marceline! Marceline! Are you alright! Can you hear me!" Simon yelled as he knocked many times. Marceline just fell trying to gather her breath.

"Yeah Simon, I'm fine," she said lying, "I just… saw a huge spider on the mirror, so I threw my shoe at it."

"Oh ok, but are you sure you're alright?" he repeated concernedly.

"Yeah, it's cool," she said getting up.

"Well, can I come in?"

"No, I'm getting dressed," she said quickly, "I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

She looked back at the shattered mirror, still trembling from the sudden encounter with the demon. She quickly put on her clothes and headed downstairs with fear still implanted in her head.

** I just realized that Marceline was still naked throughout the whole encounter... lol. Oh gosh, if you haven't noticed, it's going to be a slow process of when Marceline meets Bubblegum, but don't worry! That means more chapters! I'll write till chapter 50 if I have to! okay maybe not that far, but I want to get the action scenes right and the romance sweetly. I just want to make this an awesome experience to read for all of you. Well thank you all for viewing my first fic and I hope that you all continue to support me. Thank you! :3 Hmmmm, maybe I'll try and upload another chapter tomorrow...**


	8. Thank You

**Yo! Sorry for making you guys wait for so freaking long! I would also like to apologize for not updating last week when I said I would! :( Gah! It's just so much freaking homework! But I'm back for more! Woah! Lol well thank you guys for being nice enough to wait for the next update and thank you for the reviews... thought I wouldn't mention that again huh? Anyways Happy Reading!**

Chapter 8: Thank You

As Marceline heads down the stairs, she is surrounded by a pleasant smell that was coming from the kitchen. She goes around the pillar to find Simon stirring a pot on the stove.

"Hey Marce! Just in time to get some dinner!" Simon said in a wide smile. "Today we're having pasta! Your favorite!" She just stared at the pot as the room gained an uncomfortable silence, Simon could feel the awkwardness. He spoke up again to get rid of the tension in the air.

"So, Marce… I just wanted to say that… you know you can tell me everything," he continued looking at the pot as he was stirring the noodles. Marceline's eyes shot open a bit. "Was everything really fine up there?" Marceline began to sweat a bit from recalling the terrifying encounter with the white- haired demon. She spaced out for a bit, until Simon broke her focus from the demonic remembrance. "Um, Marce, hey-"

"I'm fine!" she accidently yelled instead of saying it calmly. Simon jumped a bit from the sudden yelp. "Uh.. .sorry about that…" she looked towards the floor. "Don't worry about it Simon, it was just a spider, so stop worrying," she said with a fake smile.

"Okay Marce, I just wanted to help, so you know… come to your cool uncle if you have any difficult situations!" he said posing a hero like stance. Marceline looked up at him to see the goofiness in his stance and gave a small, but sad smile. But it fell again into a frown after a second. "Now, let's eat some pasta!" he yelled a bit as he was grabbing the plates.

"Actually Simon, I'm not that hungry… just leave my plate in the fridge and I'll eat it tomorrow," she told him forcing a smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her head. Simon looked slightly disappointed. "I'm not really feeling well at the moment, sorry..." as she turned around, she dropped her fake smile and had a frown plastered on her face. She walked back up the stairs with her bangs covering her eyes. Simon stood still on the same spot looking a little saddened.

"Okay Marce… I'll just save it for later…" he said quietly to himself.

Marceline opens her room door, shuts it and quickly turns to the shattered closet mirror, feeling as if she will encounter the demon again. She quickly grabs the thin sheet from the bed and covers the mirror. Frantically, she glances all around to make sure that all spots were covered. After reassuring, she sits on the corner of the bed. With her head hanging down, she rubs her temple with her thumb and index finger. "Sorry Simon, I just… don't feel like talking to anyone right now" After a few minutes she looks up to observe her new room. She sees that the walls are blue, with a few shelves on the wall, a queen sized bed (where she's sitting at), two drawers, one facing her bed, and the other to the right of the bed. It was a very simple room.

She looks at her bed to see where she would be sleeping at from now on. There were two giant pillows with a stuffed penguin in the middle of them. Luckily, there was an extra blanket for her to use for these upcoming chilling autumn nights. She looks forward again and stares at the wall. She began to see everything shift a bit and felt that her throat was very dry. She drops her head again and holds it with

both of her hands, preventing it, to what seemed to Marceline, from falling off. _'I must be getting pretty sleepy.'_ She thought it was just sleep deprive so she decided to call it a night. Stumbling, she gets up and starts walking to turn off the lights.

Once turned off, she walks back towards her bed and falls on it. Still stumbling, she opens her eyes a bit and struggles trying to get in the right position. She has a bit of trouble trying to get under the covers, but manages. She held onto the stuffed penguin tightly throughout the whole night.

Chirp, chirp, chirp. Marceline groans a bit as she was opening her eyes. She stretches her body out, sits up and eyes at the messiness of her bed. How the heck did she managed to do that if she felt sick? She lifts up her shirt and widens her eyes again. She sees that her gash was no longer fresh, but it looked like a scar that had been with her for years. "What the fuck… how did that happen?..." She was trembling a bit, but stopped after she heard knocking on the door.

"Marce are you up?!" Simon yelled with excitement in his tone. "Come on! Hurry up! I'll be waiting downstairs!" he said as he was going down the stairs. Marceline just groaned and then remembered about her scar. She ran her fingers a bit, but wince from her freezing hands touching her warm stomach. "That's weird, I had my hands under the blanket… how can they be this cold…?" Marceline looks at her hands and sees that they are another shade of color. She was already pale, but her hands looked even whiter, if that was even possible. She shrugs it off thinking that at one point, she had her hands out in the cold as she slept.

She gets up, putting on her slippers and heads out to her excited uncle. She goes down the stairs and sees that her uncle is sitting on the couches that were on the right of the front door. He gets up and heads over to the boxes sitting across from him and rummages through them quickly.

"What are you doing Simon," Marceline said irritably. She hated it when people snooped through her stuff. He grabs a gray plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and socks. He hands them to her.

"Go and get changed! We're going to go check out the town!" he said in an excitedly childish tone. "Hmmm, where did you put your shoes?" Marceline stood there in shock, remembering where she last put them… in the bathroom. "Just go and gr-"

"Actually! If we want to go right now, do you mind if you could grab them for me while I go change, it'll speed up the process," she said in a nervous smile.

"Hmmm," Simon looked at her suspiciously, "... Great idea Marce! You go and get changed while I'll get your shoes, hurry up now!" he said going up the stairs. Marceline proceeded after him and went inside her room. There was no way that she would go in there for a while. She quickly took off her shirt and examined her scar. "Why did it heal so fast?..."

"Marceline I left your shoes outside the door! I'll be waiting outside on the lawn for you!"

She quickly put on her gray shirt, took off her shorts and put on her black skinny jeans, then her socks afterwards. She then opened the door and sees her shoes outside. But she looks up to see that the bathroom door is open. She looks at it for a while, sweating a bit and narrowing her eyes. She quickly put on her shoes and headed down stairs towards the boxes on the couch to get a red and black striped hoodie, puts it on, then goes out the door. She sees Simon in the front lawn.

"Ready to go?" he said in a smile.

"Yeah, let's go," she said as she was heading towards the car.

"What are you doing?" Simon said confused.

"Getting in the car to see the town of course." _'Oh no… don't tell me...'_

"We're walking there silly! It's a small town! Besides you need some exercise in your bones from being bedridden for about a week." Marceline just frowned. It wasn't that she disliked walking, in fact she was practically a natural born athlete. It was just that she didn't feel like encountering people. She gave a slight groan and put her hood on. Simon gave a glad smile and proceeded to show his niece a tour of the town.

As they were walking on the sidewalk, Simon questioned Marceline.

"By the way, when I went inside the bathroom, there was quite a mess. Was everything alright?"

Marceline went a little pale, holding back everything she had from telling her uncle about what had happened. But she swallowed her thoughts.

"Sorry, I forgot to clean up after I took a shower. I'll pick it up when we go back home," she said looking at the houses across the street, not daring to make any eye contact at all. Simon gave a worried smile.

"As long as you say its fine, then I completely trust you."

_'Trust me? Why? I just lied to you. Don't trust me, please… just don't...it'll just make things worse...'_ She looked very saddened as her hood and bangs shielded her from showing her expression.

After a few minutes of walking, they both arrive in what seemed like a district for stores, diners, and other small shops. The whole place was decorated with festive ornaments.

"The Fall festival is coming up in a month or so, the whole town pitched in in decorating the district," Simon said. Marceline just stood there, admiring the objects put around her.

They began walking by the stores and stopped in front of a diner. The diner was called "Tree Trunks Palace." _'What a name for a diner...'_ Marceline thought. Simon gives a gesture of a bow as if it were relating to a butler's, to signal Marceline to go first inside. Marceline just gives him an annoyed look, sighs, and goes in. An old woman with grey hair, wrinkles on her face, and a yellow and white uniform greets the teen.

"Why hello there young lady, welcome to Tree Trunks! Forgive me for being rude, but you must be new in town since I haven't seen your face around here," with her hood now down, Marceline gives a slight nod then Simon comes in. "My, my why hello Simon! Why haven't you been coming for the past week!" the old woman said in a slight pouty attitude.

"Oh sorry about that Tree Trunks, I was visiting my niece here," he gestured to Marceline as he was rubbing his neck. "But I'- I mean WE are here today, ready to get some of your delicious food!" Marceline stood there with a confused look on her face, still trying to comprehend why her name was Tree Trunks. _'Why is her name Tr- you know what, I'm not even one to judge about someone's faults..._' she looked at the floor, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. Tree Trunks saw her saddened face, so she decided to give her a little treat later on.

"Well come on over honey," she said locking arms and dragging Marceline. Marceline was looking freaked out as she tried to call for her uncle's help by reaching out an arm towards him. But Tree Trunks strength was too much, even for an old woman. They both soon reach a table that was set up in the corner of the diner.

"Here we are honey, take a seat there." Marceline did. She was surprised of how cushiony the seats felt. "Sorry for dragging you here honey, didn't mean to scare you if I did," she said with a wrinkled smile. Still amazed from the feel of the seats, she looked up and looked at Tree Trunks, this time, gave eye contact.

"No…. it's alright. Thank you for showing me the way," she looked down again, feeling a little embarrassed. Simon followed up behind.

"Geez~ Tree Trunks! Why didn't you show me the way too!~" Simon said in a puppy, pouty tone.

"Because dear, you have been coming here for about 5 years, I think you know the way," she said with a non-caring tone. Simon was still holding up his pouting face as he sat across Marceline. Tree Trunks gave them a menu.

"Order up anything dear, it's on the house," Tree Trunks told Marceline.

"What about me Trunky~" Simon said trying to sound flirtatious, but failed.

"You can pay just like the rest," she said and left.

"That woman is hard to get," Simon said sighing. Marceline was too busy to notice since she was still staring at the menu. "Well kiddo, what are you going to order?"

"I'll just get the bacon- egg sandwich with orange juice, oh and the bowl of strawberries," Marceline was just determined to get some food into her stomach since she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's snacks from the road trip home.

"Cool, I'll just get some coffee and eggs." After minutes of Simon howling at Tree Trunks, trying to grab her attention, she came back.

"Simon, can you please be quiet!" she turned back at Marceline, "Why honey have you done ordering?" she said with a smile still ignoring Simon.

"I'd like a bacon- egg sandwich, orange juice and a bowl of strawberries please."

"Such great manners! Unlike a certain someone…" she gave Simon a cold glare, "I can't believe you two are related," she said sighing. "Now Simon, what would you …like?"

"I'm glad you asked honey~ I'll just get coffee and eggs sweetheart," he said as he upheld his head and face with his hands. She just sighed and left.

After a few minutes of waiting for their food, Marceline speaks up to answer her curiosity from earlier in the house dealing why Betty and Gunther weren't there and his flirting earlier. "Hey Simon, were you hitting on Tre-" before she could finish, Tree Trunks came back, holding two trays.

"Well here we are, delicious food has arrived! This one for you my dear, and this one for… you" she said giving him a look of irritation.

"Thank you sweetie~" Simon called out to Tree Trunks as she left. She just simply ignored it.

"So Marce, what were you going to ask me?" he questioned as he looked back at her. Marceline was going to repeat herself, but decided not to disrupt the peace that they have at the moment.

"Naw it was nothing." Marceline then grabbed her sandwich and took a bite. She stared at the sandwich for a second, thinking if it was heaven she bit in.

"This is delicious!" she yelled slightly as she bit ferociously at her sandwich. Simon stared at her for a while surprised at the rate she was gobbling her food, then smiled. She was finally the Marceline he remembered as a child, carefree and goofy. She continued gnawing at her sandwich until she finished it. She quickly grabbed the orange juice and drank it all in a second and set it on the table, making a small clicking sound.

"Geez Marce, slow down a bit," he said as Marceline was shoving the strawberries down her throat.

"Et's owkay, I'wm jwust rewwy hungwy," she tried to say as she still had strawberries in her mouth. She finished them a second later. So much for the manners she had.

"That was really good!" she said with a bit of a smile.

"Right, well I could tell by the way you were eating, anyways you want anything else?"

Marceline was about to object but she felt that her throat was a little dry. _'What the hell, I just drank a full cup of orange juice a second ago!'_ "Yeah, can I just get a cup of water," she said as her throat was bothering her. She felt like her throat was shriveled up and dry.

"Yeah sure thing bud, let's just wait till Tree Trunks comes back."

After about a minute passes, Tree Trunks checks up on them to find all the food gone. "Why you mustn' been really hungry huh?" To begin with, only three minutes had passed since she served the food.

"Uh Tree Trunks, could you bring here Marceline some water if you could please," this time he didn't say it in a flirty voice, since he knew Marceline was bothered by something.

"Sure, and I'm glad to see that you stopped with your idiotic comments, humph, is it because you're niece is here," Tree Trunks said.

Simon just smiled, "Maybe, maybe my parental instincts came back again," he said rubbing the back of his head. Tree Trunks gave him a worried smile then spoke up again.

"Well, I'll be back with your water and a little special treat on the house… for the both of you."

"Thanks Tree," Simon gave her a genuine smile. She went back towards the kitchen and quickly came back with water and two plates of pie.

"Here you go, water and two of my world famous apple pies!" At first glance, the pies looked normal. Marceline quickly drank the tall glass of water leaving the other two surprised at her speed. Her dry throat felt better and was fully hydrated. She then grabbed a plate of pie, dug her fork in it, and ate it. She quickly stood up from her seat and had an amazed facial expression.

"This… is… DELICIOUS!" Tree Trunks and Simon giggled a little from her childish reaction. She sat back down and gobbled her dessert.

"Thanks for bringing us pie Tree," Simon was glad to see his niece so happy since the day he saw her in the hospital.

"No problem, and don't worry about paying either," she gave him a smile. Simon was surprised that Tree Trunks had dismissed him of paying, but smiled.

"Aw thank you trunky~" he responded in a childish tone. Tree's smiled disappeared and returned a disgusted face.

"Keep that up, and I'll have you pay for your part."

"Sorry so much," Simon said getting up and giving her a deep bow.

"Goodness Simon…" she said as she turned around and left. Simon sat back down to see Marceline with a satisfied face.

"By the way, summer's almost over, we need to enroll you in school for next year," he said as Marceline's face began to slump. "What year are you in again? Let's see, um is it the twelfth year that you will be in?" Marceline nodded slowly.

She was sad. She had been in the same school with Keila, Bongo and Guy since childhood. Now, she was going to be in a new school, new environment, having to start all over. _'I don't have any friends here… no… I don't need anyone… or anything… I don't need to depend on anyone.'_

"Yeah, I'll be a senior this year," she said responding to Simon.

"Cool! One more year then college!" Marceline gave an irritated face. She didn't really think about the future. She was sure that her band was going to skyrocket in fame, but now….

"Sure why not," Marceline said sarcastically. Simon frowned a bit, but regained his cool self.

"Well I'll be going tomorrow to sign you up at North Kingdom High," Marceline twitched her eye. _'North Kingdom High? North KINGDOM FREAKING HIGH!? Fuuuccckkkk….'_ Marceline hated North Kingdom High, since in her old high school, South Kingdom High, they were rivals. Everyone there was a snobby rich kid. She sighed and accepted her fate since it was just going to be for one year.

"That's cool," she said placing her elbow on the table with her hand holding up her face.

Simon smiled. "Well let's get going with the tour of the town kiddo!"

Marceline frowned, put her hood back on, and they both left the diner, leaving Tree Trunks with a note that said 'thanks!~' from Simon.

As they walked all over town, looking at all the sights of the pharmacy, gas station, grocery stores, etc. they went back home. It was pretty dark by the time they finished even though it was a small town. Simon had to be blamed since he talked to everyone he encountered. Marceline was a little surprised to see that her uncle was pretty popular.

They finally arrived at the house and fell on the couches in the living room from exhaustion. Marceline looked up at the chimney again to see the numerous frames sprawled out. She then remembered the question she was going to ask Simon back at the diner.

"Hey Simon, how come I haven't seen Aunt Betty or Gunther at all?"

Simon looked at the ceiling, not responding.

"Hey Simon ar-"

He got up slowly and stood in front of the chimney. He grabbed a picture frame with him, Betty, and Gunther together smiling. He gave a saddened smile at the old memory. Marceline felt the room get a bit heavy.

"I haven't told you yet, have I?" he said with a sad tone instead of his loud and goofy one. "You see, your aunt Betty and Gunther died a couple years ago…"

Marceline widened her eyes, the hair in the back of her neck stood up. She was never informed that they died. _'How…. this… can't be real..._' Her Aunt Betty was the only and favorite aunt and person she

liked more than her own mother. In fact, she saw Betty as her other mother figure. She admired her for her confidence and leadership. She was just the best, but now… she had been taken away from her… just like her family.

"I loved them both so much… it was my fault…" Simon began whimpering a bit. Marceline rushed over to Simon and gave him a hug.

"Simon whatever it was, I'm sorry… I'm sure that it wasn't your fault," Marceline said as a trail of tears had formed on her face. She dared not to whimper, so she bit her lip as hard as she could, which resulted in bleeding. Although she tried not to, it was no use, tears were still flowing out. They hugged for a good ten minutes, supporting each other's pain, and let go. They had both finally calmed down, so Simon spoke up.

"It's going to be hard trying to tell you what happened, but if anything, I want to tell you. You have a right to know what happened to your aunt and cousin." They both sat down across each other on the couches. Simon gave a pained expression.

"You see, we were on our way over to your guys' house for the celebration of the twins being born, when our car was hit by an unseen car. Ours toppled over after about five spins. I can't really remember what happened since I blacked out, but I had landed away from the car," trembling, Simon rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, "I wanted to get up, but something was jabbed in my chest, so I couldn't…" He began whimpering a bit. "I looked over to the car and see that they were unconscious, still inside, I crawled on my knees and tried to rush over them, dragging myself… but...but… I was too late… THE CAR EXPLODED AND I COULDN'T SAVE THEM!" he yelled, angry at himself. He held and dug into his face with his hands, not wanting to show his crying face towards Marceline. Marceline bit her lip, not wanting to cry. She shut her eyes tight, trying to keep her tears sealed in. She had to be strong for her uncle's sake. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

"Simon, I'm going to tell you wise words that were told to me, it's not your fault." Simon looked up to see Marceline smiling a bit, a true smile. He smiled back, knowing where she had heard that.

"Thank you Marceline… thank you," they both hugged again.

** Aw uncle and niece moment :'( Hope you liked it! Review i-if you want...**


	9. A Recipe to Remember

**So I'm sorry for keeping some waiting for the next chapter, but I made this one extra long! And I apologize if you find this one extremely boring! :( Finals killed me last week! But before you get to reading the story, I would like to talk to you guys, mostly anon dude and sorry if I come off mean or dumb.**

**Okay so recently, I got an anoymous review saying how my story isn't original and how it's practically like every other bubbline high school fan fic. **

**First of all, I have no where included Marceline into school, only mentioned it in chapter two and I think in chapter 8. I haven't even had a scene with her in high school. I'm most likely going to include in the next chapter, but nowhere near had I had such a scene.**

**Second of all, how do you know if I wasn't going to make Marceline run away from her first day of school and join the circus, gradually learning the true meaning of friendship with her new friends(I'm not doing that, but still). Listen, sure she's going to go to school, but it's not going to be like other ones where she falls in love with Bubblegum(she will, don't worry, that's the whole reason why I created this fic) and lives happily ever after, slowly receiving her happiness back. Nope, I have it all figured out in my head ;P You're just ganna have to wait and see :D! Trust me, it's far from not going into actiony, dramaticy, romancy mode. I know you guys will love it, and expect the unexpected :D I know you're all probably going to tell me something like "It's just a review chill" or "You even said you wanted reviews" but to be honest, idk. It felt more like an insult, considering that I'm a very sensitive person, you know... a lil bitch XD But if you or future reviewers can choose kinder words, instead of making me feel a bit unworthy or in this case, unoriginal, then I would so appreciate it! :D**

**Anyways, I hope you and I can become friends anonymous dude and sorry if I came out as harsh. I would give you a hug, but my screen is in my way. So... *air high five* I'll be expecting one my internet friend. Oh but I can't forget my other friends. *Air high five's for everyone* *Slaps hands* Happy Readings ya'll :D!**

Chapter 9: A Recipe to Remember

"Simon, I'm going to tell you wise words that were told to me, it's not your fault." Simon looked up to see Marceline smiling a bit, a true smile. He smiled back, knowing where she had heard that.

"Thank you Marceline… thank you," they both hugged again.

They let go from each other after Simon had calmed down. Marceline's lip was red and puffy from holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Marceline, it's not every day that you see an old man cry like a child," he said rubbing the back of his head with a goofy, but sad expression. His eyes were bloodshot red and puffy. Marceline felt guilty for making her uncle recall his horrible memory, but gave a small smile nonetheless.

"It's cool Simon, hey just think of it as payback!" she said trying to cheer up her saddened uncle.

Simon just gave her a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean payback?"

Marceline shot him a toothy grin, showing her sharp canine tooth. "I'm meaning payback from before! Well not really payback, I guess you can call it… no... what's the word… I wanna say..." she was now rambling on her own. Simon just burst out laughing. Marceline saw and smiled widely from finally making her uncle feel better.

Marceline waved her hands all over and gave a pouty face, "Mo~o (Meaning 'geez already' in Japanese, I think) hey are you listening to me!"

Simon stopped laughing and was now holding his stomach. He wiped away a tear from laughing too hard. _'Good'_ Marceline thought as she smiled.

"Thank you Marceline, for making me feel better, I'm glad to see that you're back to the goofy little kid that I knew," Simon said as he gave her a smile. Marceline was surprised at his comment. _'Back to the goofy kid I was… yeah right… that part of me is...'_ her once bright smile went into a slight frown. Simon saw this and was concerned.

"Hey Marce, is everything alright?" Marceline came back from her deep thinking.

"Yeah Simon! Sorry I was just thinking about stuff…" Marceline said trying to pull out her bright smile again. But Simon didn't buy it.

"Marceline, I know you're hiding something from me. How can I tell? Because you're a horrible liar Marce. I won't force you to tell me, but just know, please I beg of you, know that I will always be here to talk whenever you want," Simon gave her a warm smile.

Marceline gave him a saddened look but then smiled and gave him another hug. This time, it was her turn to thank Simon. "Thanks Simon, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"That's cool, Marce. Whenever you're ready, I'll be all ears." They let go after a minute and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's already eight huh? Well better get to bed since I have to get up ready to enroll you tomorrow," he said giving a slight yawn.

"Yeah you're right," she said giving a small yawn herself. Although she thought sleeping before eleven was lame, she didn't complain. Her bones and muscles were aching, her head felt dizzy, her throat was dry again, and her eyes felt heavy. As she was heading towards the stairs, she sees her belongings in the boxes on the couch. Simon sees her eyeing them.

"Oh right, your boxes. I'll take it up to your room." As he grabbed the boxes, he wobbled from side to side due to the heaviness of it. "Don't worry, your uncle is the strongest…" he said as his face was puffed out and red. Marceline sighed and grabbed the box. With no effort at all, she held the boxes. Simon just stared at her amazed and surprised.

"Geez Simon I thought you were the strongest," she said mocking him. Simon was still surprised that his niece was able to hold all that weight without breaking a sweat. Plus she had her injury too!

"Marce, are you sure you're fine, I mean your injury and all… it doesn't hurt you?" he said narrowing his eyes, giving her a worried look.

"This is nothing Simon, besides the gash doesn't hurt anymore. Face it oh strong uncle of mine, you're getting old," she said giving him a smirk as she was going up the stairs.

"I'm still strong! Really super, duper strong! You were just born with that natural brute strength. Don't get cocky!" he said as he stuck his tongue out at her. 'What are they even feeding the teenagers these days...' he thought to himself, still a little shocked at her strength.

Although Marceline handled her situation with the heavy boxes, she now had to deal on how to open the door. She couldn't see the knob at all since the boxes were covering her sight. Simon saw and decided to help her out a bit. He snapped his fingers very lowly, making sure Marceline didn't hear. The door clicked open and Marceline stood there a little confused, but ignored it and walked in. Simon giggled at his niece's response. "I'll tell her later on," he said as he smiled and went towards the kitchen.

Marceline set the boxes on her bed and turned on the lights, but shuts her eyes quickly from the bright light. She rubs them violently and opens them slowly again. "That fucking hurt. Shit… Why did that happen?" She sat at the edge of her bed still feeling sick. She felt extremely ill, worse from yesterday night. It wasn't that her scar was giving her pain, it was just that she wasn't feeling great at all, they were practically normal symptoms but times them by a 100. That's what she felt, everywhere on her body. She put the boxes down thinking she would rather put everything away tomorrow. But before going back to her bed, she grabbed a ragged stuffed animal from the boxes and fell down on her bed.

She got inside the covers and hugged her plushy tightly. She broke out in a cold sweat, and hugged her stuffed animal tighter. She was very cold, in fact her whole body was freezing. Her whole body felt liked it was throbbing. This time, she really felt her scar on her stomach and the two dots on her neck throbbing with pain. To top it all off, she she felt like her skull was going to be split in two. She quickly fell into a deep sleep after not being able to withstand the extreme pain.

As Simon was heading up the stairs after picking up the kitchen a bit, he noticed that Marceline's room door was still on.

"Marce?" he said as he slowly poked his head into her room. He sees a blob of blanket on the bed and began walking towards it. He sees Marceline bundled in a ball, hugging an old bear. He smiles to himself from seeing her adorable face as she slept. He inspects the bear closer to see that it is familiar. It was the bear that he gave her almost more than 10 years ago. He remembers the time when he gave it to her after she had been bed ridden from a fever and not being able to play with her friends. He remembered seeing her face puffed up with annoyance, with small tears at the corner of her eyes until he brought her the stuffed animal to her side. He remembers seeing her face light up with joy as she hugged her newfound friend. He gives himself a chuckle from remembering her gleeful face. He looks back and notices something.

He notices that something is off and sees that Marceline is shaking a bit. He then closes the window above her bed stand to try and make the shaking teen less cold. His attempt to make Marceline stop shaking was to no avail. Her face had turned from adorable to pained. Simon shots a worried and saddened expression towards his niece.

"Marce…?" he said as he moved the locks of hair from her face. He is shocked to see the state Marceline was in. She was crying in her sleep.

"Mom… Marshall… Marissa… I'm sor-" she drifted back to silence as a small trail of tears ran across her face diagonally. Simon wiped them off with his sleeve and kissed Marceline on the forehead.

"Please don't be sad my child, sleep peacefully," he said as he left the room quietly and turned off the lights. Marceline had stopped crying after Simon kissed her forehead that night.

"Mmmm…" Marceline groaned as she began to awake for the morning. As she stretches her arms, she feels that her pillow is a bit wet. She knows that it isn't drool because the spot is too high for her mouth to be at. _'Was I crying?'_ She suddenly recalls the dream from last night. It was the dream that she had seen many times since the accident. It was her nightmare that she had to repeat every single night, her sufferance for living on feeling guilty, the moment that never lets her move forward with her life. She was simply stuck in the past, and couldn't escape the torment that tortured her every single minute of her life. She wondered if she was actually still on earth and not in hell.

She looks down at her bed with a frown plastered on her face and her bangs covering her sight. She immediately snaps out of it after smelling the air that devoured her train of thought. _'This smell, it's_

_familiar...'_ She quickly gets up, slams the door open and rushes downstairs to be greeted by Simon on the stove making something that surprises Marceline.

"Oh hey Marce, got up just in time to eat my delicious, homemade pancakes!" he said as he flipped a flap jack. "Go and sit down, I'll serve you some." Marceline nods her head and sits down on the small dining table. She anxiously fidgets for the arrival of the nostalgic smelling pancakes.

"Alright, here we go!" he said as he placed a plate with six pancakes stacked on one another. "Dig in!" Marceline grabbed the fork and knife, gently slicing a portion. She slowly raised it up to her face and ate. She widens her eyes.

"Simon… how did you make this…" she said quietly as her head was hanging a bit low.

"Make what? What are you talking about Marce? I've always made my pancakes like this," he said with a confused face.

"You're lying. This is exactly like how mom did them…"

"Huh? I never told anyone my recipe except B-... oh ok I get what's happening," he said as he let out a small smile and sighed. "You see, your Aunt Betty taught your mother how to cook when she became part of the Abadeer family. Why you must be asking yourself? Because to be honest, when she first made her first dish and served it to us, let's just say… the party ended with all of us getting our stomach pumped…"

Marceline shot a confused face at Simon. "But mom's cooking was delicious…"

"Yes, but I was talking about the time where you weren't born yet."

"I see, I never knew she was a bad cook at first…"

Simon saw Marceline's face begin to drop, "But! She was amazing at cooking after months of practicing, she even learned my pancake recipe in a bit! You know how hard it is to learn such an extreme dish!?" he said as he was posing another ridiculous stance. Marceline stared weirdly at him then let out a small laugh.

"Thanks for informing me Simon, and please stop doing those stupid stances…"

"What! But you used to love these stances! We even did them together! Look! Let me just run to the garage and grab the photo albu-" Marceline embarrassingly blushed and intercepted Simon before he could reach the photos.

"Isn't time you go register me at North High!"

Simon looked at the clocked at jumped a bit. "Oh shoot! I almost forgot! You're right, and I'm running a bit late! Thanks for reminding me!" he said as he was grabbing his coat and car keys, "I'll be back in an hour or so, just eat your breakfast and do… whatever you want!" He slammed the door.

Marceline sat down to finish her breakfast. _'What a goof,'_ she thought, giving herself a face palm_. 'Still I can't believe he made pancakes just like mom's' _she gave herself a small smile_._

"...I wish I got to know you better mom…" she hung her head down. "I was stupid… so so stupid…" she said as she sniffled and let out a small tear drop down to her thigh. She quickly wiped it and straightened her back. "No, this was good, I got to know mom a little better," she said as she began eating her pancakes fast. "And this is good too!" she said as she was stuffing her face. As she was filling her mouth with pancakes, she couldn't help holding back her tears a bit, but still pulled a somewhat angered, determined face as she ate. She could taste her tears mixing in with her delicious pancakes, but still stuffed her face rapidly not caring.

She wiped her face with her sleeve when she was done eating. She got up from her seat and took her plate to the sink and grabbed a glass of orange juice. She quickly drank it and washed her cup. As she was walking towards the living room to watch some television, she stopped midway. She quickly ran upstairs and stood outside the bathroom.

_'Shit I want to take a piss, but...'_ she said as she clenched her teeth and pulled another angered face. She let out a small breathe of air, and slowly opened the door. She quickly made her way to the toilet, without looking at the mirror. When she was done, she reached for the hand soap at the side of the sink to wash her hands, but without facing the mirror. Having curiosity beat her, she slowly made her way to position herself in front of the mirror. She first moved in her arm, shoulder, then… her head and body. But as she moved she kept her eyes on her hands as she was washing them. She slowly picked up her head to face the mirror and… nothing. It was still her, no demon in sight. _'You're being silly Marceline.'_ She let out a sigh of relief and walked out towards the living room.

She sat herself on the big comfy chair and turned on the television. When she turned it on, the channel that was on was the news channel. As she was about to change it, she stopped after hearing a familiar town name.

"Police are still investigating the unfortunate event that took place within the town of Arliba Deberae where three people out of the family of four were found brutally mutilated. Police are saying that it might have been an act of homicide, and they are still on the lookout for whoever did it, back to you Kelly," he said as he ended his scene.

"Yes well," said the woman on the other end of the conversation in the news station, "it is really unfortunate that such a thing has occurred." Marceline's blood was boiling, she was scratching the arm rests with all her force. "How dare they…" she whispered. She was furious that her family's situation was reporting all over the world. **"It isn't any of their business…"** she dug her nails deeper, clenched her teeth with all her might. What made it worse was that they even said it with an attitude that didn't even matter, like it was unimportant news of someone getting killed. They didn't consider the feelings for the people in the family that were watching the news. In this case, they didn't consider Marceline's feelings. As Marceline was about to burst, she stopped to hear a familiar voice in the television.

"Marceline if you are hearing this… Please! Please! Call us!" she said as she was pointing to two other people in the back. It was Keila, Guy, and Bongo…

"Hey young lady! Give me back the mic! SECURITY!" said the reporter chasing Kelia around. Luckily, Guy and Bongo held him back so that Keila could finish her announcement to the raven- haired girl.

"Marceline! Please! We all want to see you again! I'm sorry for what happened, we all are! We were waiting for you to wake up at the hospital, but you suddenly left!" she was crying now, "Please Marceline we want to see you!"

"I'm sorry Keila, I just can't. I'm not the same anymore… Nothing can be the same anymore…" Marceline said quietly to herself with a saddened face.

"We'll be waiting for your call! Just please I beg yo-" her announcement was cut short as their side was now static.

"Good thing we finally cut off those crazy teens," said the reporter back at the station as she chuckled. "But what caught my attention was that they were friends of the teen that managed to survive the gruesome attack. You know, that young lady is very lucky to be alive." _'Lucky?'_

Marceline clenched her fists again, but this time until she pierced them. "It's such a shame that this happened to the poor girl," the news woman said trying to sound sympathetic but failed. "I just hope that-" Marceline had it, she burst. **"SHUT UP! SHHUUUUT UP!"** A long vein ran down her temple as she screamed. The house lights flickered on and off consecutively until they popped. The television exploded as steam was coming out from the speakers. Marceline was catching her breath as she looked up at the mess that she caused.

"What the fuck… how did I…" she looked down to her hands to expect her palms carved in. But they were perfectly fine. "What's going on… How is this happening?" She brought her knees to her face and put her head down. She was trembling, she was scared at what has been happening for the past few days. She was scared of being alone…

It was now a little dark outside when the front door opens as Simon comes in. As he was about to head towards the kitchen, he catches sight of Marceline on the chair. He goes on to turn the light, but realizes that the lights don't work as he flickered the switch up and down.

"Hmmm, that's odd. I'm pretty sure I replaced them last month," he said as he scratched his head. He heads over to the living room.

"Hey Marce," he says as he gently tugs Marceline's shoulder. No response. "Hey Marce are you okay?" As he continued moving her, Marceline's position fell apart and revealed a sleeping face.

Simon smiled at his niece's childish position of taking a nap. He carried her up the stairs quietly and placed her on her bed, tucked her in, and slowly closed the door. "Sweet dreams Marce…" he said as he whispered into the creak of the door before shutting it completely.

He head downstairs to watch a bit of television but as he was about to turn on the television, he noticed that the button didn't work. "What in the world?" he shrugged it off and snapped his fingers. "There we go," he said as the television began working again. "Might as well fix the lights while I'm at it." He snapped his fingers again and the lights were brighter than ever. He stretched himself out on the couch feeling contempt. "Ah… life is easier with powers!"

As Simon took his nap on the couch, Marceline was turning in her sleep. She began getting sweaty and felt ill. She opens her eyes a bit to see nothing but darkness. She looks around to see that she was in her room. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, her body hurt too much. It distracted her from going to sleep. She felt like she was going to drown, she was trying to grasp for air. Not to mention, she could hear her heartbeat loudly thumping next to her ears. She held her neck tight, it felt like her mouth and throat was completely dry. She quickly got up only to fall onto the ground. As she was getting up, she heard a scream downstairs. _'Simon!'_ She got up stumbling a bit as she headed down the stairs. She went as quickly as she could but resulted in falling down the stairs. She groggily got up as she headed for the living room, only to experience more pain. She saw Simon on the floor with a pool of blood around him. She slowly walked up to his still body, trembling a bit. She got on her knees and broke down crying.

"Please, Simon… not you to-oo! Please don't leave me alone! Please! You're the only family I ha-ave left!" She continued weeping as she held Simon's cold hand.

"I see you killed more of your family. You monster."

Marceline turned around only to face a terrifying sight. It was the white- haired demon.

"Man, what is it with you? Do you love killing people Marce? Of course you do, because you're-"

Gasp. It was morning now.

Marceline opens her eyes with a blanket of sweat all over her body. She got up and held her face with her hand. She was trying to regain her breath.

"How!" she said angered. "It felt so real dammit!" She fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _'That dream was new… It wasn't like the others.'_ Marceline frowned and stayed on her bed for a few minutes before getting up and going downstairs.

She is yet again greeted by Simon in the kitchen. He had an apron on and a smug smile on his face.

"Morning Marce!" he yelled softly. Marceline winced and held her ears. It felt like a million ringing bells next to her ears.

"Don't yell so loud," she said as she continued rubbing her ears.

"Uh ok?" Simon said. "Anyways, I got a great idea for us to do."

Marceline looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out why he was such in a good mood.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to teach you how to cook!" he yelled but regretted it after he saw Marceline wince again. "Sorry about that…"

Marceline shot him an annoyed look. "It's fine, anyways what are you going to teach me?"

"I'm going to teach you how to make my famous, one of a kind, pancakes," he said as he smiled widely at her. Marceline stood there a bit surprised.

"Pancakes? Why?"

As Simon was setting up the bowls and cooking utensils he spoke, "Well I wanted to teach you how to make something that your mother knew how to make, you know, so you can share and experience something that she did," he said with a sincere smile.

Marceline looked at him a bit shocked but smiled as she dropped her head. She walked over to the stove and grabbed an apron.

"Well then, oh so smart teacher of mine, teach me how to make pancakes" she said as she put a towel around her head and wrapped it as a headband. Simon just laughed at her response.

"Alright, kiddo, I'm just warning you. This is not going to be easy, prepare yourself for the hardest cooking yet!" He said as he raised his whisk. Although Marceline winced, she held up her giant spoon high in the air and followed his league. "Aye!" she said.

And so Simon was absolutely correct that cooking pancakes was going to be a challenge. It took Marceline many days to finally perfect her set of pancakes. On the road to victory, she only had to face one phone call for the firetruck to extinguish a small fire, smoke detectors going off, burned fingers, and loud groans from the teenager herself. She finally got it right after the 15th morning.

"This is sooo good," she said as she popped a slice of pancake in her mouth.

"Yeah, and it only took you 15 tries," he said mockingly. Marceline just gave him a glare. She continued stuffing her face while Simon just stared at her with wonder, figuring out where the hell the set of 20 pancakes was going in her stomach.

"Geez, you two are so alike," he said with a smile. Marceline looked at him confused but continued eating. After Simon saw that Marceline was done with her meal, he called her out towards the garage.

"Hey Marce! Can you come here for a sec." Marceline followed the voice and stood by the doorway when she saw her uncle.

"Yeah what's up Simon?" she said leaning on the doorway.

"Well, since school is starting in about two days, I decided to give you a little gift!" Marceline looked at him surprised.

He took off the blanket from the large object beside him and unraveled a beautiful motorcycle. Marceline stood up from leaning and looked at it with awe.

"Woah… It's a beauty!" she said as she pulled off a childish excited expression.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as Marceline went around the motorcycle checking it out. "It's my early birthday gift to you."

"Simon, my birthday isn't until two months."

"I did say early Marce!" he said with smile. Marceline gave him a confused look but smiled for his generosity.

"Thanks Simon," she said as she gave him a hug. "This is really cool."

Simon smiled. "You're welcome Marce. Now go get dressed, we're heading out shopping for new school clothes."

_'School clothes?'_ "Uh Simon it's cool, I'd rather not."

"Nonsense, now go and get dressed."

As Marceline was about to object once again, she didn't. She knew Simon was stubborn with this kind of stuff. So she sighed, headed upstairs, put on her jacket and shoes and went back to Simon.

"Fine, let's go."

Simon smiled and led them out towards the car from the garage door.

**Yo! I'm pretty sure you found this chapter boring and again, I apologize. I'm starting the next chapter already as you read this. I'll be uploading another one tomorrow! :D Also, thank you all for the reviews! **


	10. Madness and Friends

**Before I begin, I am soooo sorry I didn't upload last week. I didn't realize that this was going to be such a long chapter! But on the bright side, this chapter is extra long yo! I would also like to thank those that reviewed, for those that commented that my story wasn't boring, or that it was pretty original, thank you. You have no idea how crazy that made me smile. I'm glad to have viewers that are truly nice. You all are no longer viewers, noope. We're friends now. :D Oh gosh, I'm sappy as heck XD. Anyways, I freaking love all of you and as always, Happy Readings Ya'll.**

***Oh and a slight warning, this chapter is pretty violent, so just keep that in mind.**

Chapter 10: Madness and Friends

"Fine, let's go."

Simon smiled and led them out towards the car from the garage door.

Hours later they arrive home with a bundle of clothes just for Marceline. They spent two days looking for clothes all over town. All of the clothes she bought consisted of skinny jeans, flannel and t-shirts, hoodies, and Converse and Vans. Marceline liked to keep it simple since that was her style.

"You know Simon, I already have clothes, why buy me so much?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Nonsense, anything for my little girl!" he said in a cheery voice.

_'My little girl?'_ Marceline thought. _'Whateves, as long as he's happy, it's cool I guess.'_

"Anyways… I'll just put this stuff away," she said as she began walking up the stairs.

"Sure thing! And when you're done, come back down!"

"Okay," she said opening the door then closing it immediately. She set her bags of clothes on her bed and laid down afterwards. She was exhausted from five hours of shopping and going back and forth to a few stores. Simon insisted to get her the clothes that she preferred. As much as she wanted to make Simon happy, she detested going shopping. She thought of it as a waste of time and a boring activity_. 'I honestly don't know why girls like this kind of stuff.'_ She sighed and stood up, still sitting down on her bed. She looked at the closet mirror which was still covered with a thin sheet of blanket. She stared at it for a few minutes until she finally had the courage to open the closet to put her new clothes in.

She placed her hand on the side of it and pushed it, only to reveal…. clothes, from the last time she put them in, or when Simon put them in to be exact. She let out another sigh and went towards her bed to retrieve her clothes. As she turned around, the blanket fell down from the mirror. She groaned and went to pick it up. As she held up her head to put the blanket back up, she jolted back, falling by her bed. She widened her eyes and was trembling with fear. _Blood_ was dripping down from the top of the mirror.

Marceline stood still as the blood was still running down the mirror. It reached the bottom and was now reaching Marceline's feet.

"_Marce~_..." said a voice coming from the direction of the mirror. There was nothing there, but Marceline knew who it was exactly. The blood on the floor now formed into a clawed hand. "Scared now, are we Marce~… No need to be shy now… _come on~..."_ Marceline jumped onto her bed and was backing away quickly still facing the blood that was following her. She reached the end of her bed and fell on the ground. "Come on Marce…" It was now a few inches away from her. It hissed, **_"ACCEPT YOUR FATE AND UNLEASH THE BEAST WITHIN!"_**

Marceline shut her eyes as the clawed hand dove at her direction. She waited a few seconds, still with her eyes shut, but nothing happened. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Marce, what happened? I've been waiting forever down there. Is everything alright?" Simon said with concern in his tone. Marceline looked back at the bed to expect blood stains on the sheets. There weren't any. She looked back at the mirror to see that the blanket was still on the mirror. _'Huh?'_

"Hey Marce? Are you in ther-"

"Yeah! Uh… sorry, I was putting my stuff away. I'll be down there in a minute okay?" she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Okay, but please hurry up, it has to be done pretty early!" he said as he retreated back down stairs.

Marceline let out a small breathe of air and looked back at the mirror. She narrowed her eyes angrily and let a small droplet of sweat drip down on the side of her face.

_'What the hell is happening with me? Why is this happening? This has been occurring more than before. Is this punishment for being worthless, for not being able to save my family? This is terrifying. I can't prevent this from happening again. I can't look behind me without fearing for my life. Those eyes… they look so familiar… those eyes… whose are they?'_

Marceline's deep thoughts were interrupted as she remembered that she was keeping her uncle waiting. As she was leaving the room, she heard a faint snicker. She stopped for a moment, but shrugged it off, trying her best to ignore it and continued her way down. Her uncle was fidgeting on the couch waiting for Marceline.

"Finally you come down! I've been waiting for ages," he said exaggerating his tone.

"Yeah sorry about that…" she said looking down onto the floor. Simon caught sight of her discomfort and questioned the teen.

"Marceline, is there anything you want to talk about," Simon said with concern.

_'Tell him! Just tell him about all the things that have been happening!'_ "Uh… no, why do you ask?" _"Heh, baka~! (meaning 'idiot' in Japanese)"_ a voice said in the back of Marceline's head. It was the demon again.

"Are you sure?" Simon said trying to get an answer out of her.

_'What am I doing? I can't tell Simon about this...' _"Of course you can't you idiot, he'll only see you as crazy~" the demon retorted. As much as Marceline was afraid of the demon speaking to her, it was right. She couldn't jeopardize her relationship with Simon, her only family member left.

Marceline forced a big smile onto her face, making anyone, even Simon, believe that she was fine, "Yup! Positive! Now what was it that you were going to show!" she said as she gave a huge pat to her uncle's back. _'Yeah, it's for the best I don't tell him...'_ Marceline heard a cackle in her head. She began to sweat as fear poured out of every pour of her body. She couldn't even think to herself anymore, now that the demon was invading the very only place she felt a bit safe. But now it made her feel and think insane.

"Yes… anyways, I thought it would be a good idea to teach you how to drive the motorcycle before letting you use it tomorrow on your first day of school."

"It's cool Simon, I think I'll be fine-" she was suddenly interrupted by Simon's loud yell.

"NO!" he said with all his force. Marceline was shocked at her uncle's voice changing from happy to aggressive. Simon covered his mouth for being surprised at his own self for yelling.

"I'm sorry about that," he said looking at the ground, feeling ashamed.

"It's cool, Simon… you can teach me if you want, come on let's go," she said as she headed for the garage. Simon nodded and gave a saddened smile and followed his niece.

Marceline took off the plastic sheet covering the motorcycle and looked at it amazingly once again.

"Glad you really enjoy," said Simon as he was back to himself again. "Oh before I forget to ask, you have your license right?"

"Yeah, it's really nice, I especially like the color," she said as she dragged her fingers on the side of the motorcycle's red paint job. "And yes Simon," she said in a monotone voice, "I have my license."

"Good! Now let's test this baby out and hope it still works!" he said as Marceline gave a 'What' kind of face. He opened the garage door and was greeted by the dawnish sky that had blue and orange streaks across. He grabbed the motorcycle by the handles and dragged it to the driveway.

"Alright, so the first thing to do is get on," he said as he gestured Marceline to sit on the seat.

She placed herself on the motorcycle. "Good, then turn on the ignition."

Marceline slowly turned the key to its side. A loud roar filled the air as the motorcycle was up and running.

"Wow this thing still works?!" he said surprised.

"What do you mean still!? You gave it to me, assuming that it was in perfect condition!" she yelled, trying to talk over the loud engine.

"Yes well, just go around the street once, then stop here with the pedal, okay!?" he said yelling.

Marceline nodded, but Simon stopped here before she could go. "Wait! Safety first!" he said as he put a helmet on Marceline. She sighed. "Is that all!" she yelled over the engine. Simon nodded, and with that, she let out a few roars of the engine and drove forward. As she turned one corner, she smiled at the speed it made. It was clear and soothing. The same went for the other corner when she proceeded

it. As she was about to stop when she was reaching her destination, she couldn't. The pedal was not working as she pressed it with all her might.

_'What!? Why can't I stop it!? Shit!'_ She frantically kept pressing the pedal with all her strength. _'STOP DAMMIT!'_ and it did. "Tch." She sat there in silence, figuring out if it was sheer luck that the pedal finally worked or she commanded it to stop…

Simon ran over to Marceline with a big smile on his face. "Nice job Marce! That was incredible for a beginner!"

_'What? Did he not see that I was in trouble?'_ "Uh yeah thanks Simon! She runs like a beauty!" She said covering up her lie. "Liar~"

"Cool, now go over it again."

"Uh okay," she said as she started the engine. She went around again, but nothing happened. Everything went perfectly fine.

"Oh! You're doing great! Well let's go back in, it's getting pretty dark." About two hours had passed when they had first started. Even though some time has passed since she almost crashed, she couldn't get it out of her mind. But she shrugged it off once she put the motorcycle back in the garage.

Simon approached Marceline in the kitchen as she was reaching for a cup in the cupboards. "You know Marce, I'm still feeling a bit guilty for yelling at you earlier."

Marceline looked back and saw him with a saddened face. "It's cool Simon, I'm pretty sure you have your reasons," she said as she poured orange juice in her cup.

"Yeah… I just didn't want you to get hurt out there. I didn't want to experience another fatal road accident..." he said as he looked at the floor.

Marceline had stopped pouring and realized why he was sad. _'Is it about Aunt Betty and Gunther?'_ She went over to him and hugged him. "Simon, trust me, I'm going to be fine, don't worry about me." Simon was surprised at first with her sudden approach, but hugged her back. "I'm not going to get hurt, I promise."

"We'll just see about that~" Marceline jolted a bit in their hug from the chilling words coming from her tormentor.

"Marce…" he said with a suspicious facial expression. "Are you okay, you're extremely cold…" he pulled Marceline away. "And you're really pale… Are you feeling alright?" he said concernedly as he was examining Marceline's white skin. Marceline retorted.

"Yeah I'm cool, I feel one hundred percent, it's just that..." she thought furiously, trying to look for an excuse. "It's just that I have abnormal body temperature and when I'm inside, my skin becomes paler for some reason, that's all!" she said, hoping that Simon would buy it.

"Okay, I believe you," he said with a weird look on his face, "Just asking…"

"Yeah well, that's what it is," she said as she walked back to her room covering her neck. She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room and locked it.

"You forgot to drink your juice dummy," Simon said to himself as he snapped his fingers once again. This time, the liquid itself went back inside the carton and put itself away back into the fridge. "Ah easy…" he said as he headed to his room.

As Marceline locked the door, she quickly went towards the shattered mirror and took off the blanket. She unbuttoned her flannel shirt quickly and tugged it to her side to reveal her neck. She eyed the two dots on her head as they began to throb. She could see them pulsating. They were a shade of red, as if it looked irritated. It was something that stood out compared to her white skin. She began breathing a bit heavy. She looked at her skin to see that Simon was right. It was like she looked like a ghost. She felt her arms, they were completely cold…

_'How did this happen?'_ She said as she began to panic. She touched her face only to feel more coldness.

She looked back at the mirror to examine herself anymore. She lifted up her shirt hoping to see a scar. But there wasn't anything there… it was like the injury didn't even happen. It seemed impossible and terrifying to Marceline as she widened her eyes at the sight. How does a gash that happened less than 20 days ago, disappear so fast?

"Good~ that means that the transformation is happening at a faster rate~"

"Transformation?" Marceline said as she looked at the mirror. She saw herself, but it wasn't exactly her talking.

Marceline's reflection made a smug smile and responded back. "Yes my Marcy~ Transformation, as in being a monster~ Your true self~"

"Monster? My true self?" Marceline said with wide eyes to disbelief to what she saw in the mirror. Her reflection started changing slowly. Marceline's jet black hair was turning white- silverish, starting from the roots going down to her ends. Her eyes began to change from hazel to red. Her canine teeth were sharping and growing larger. Streaks of red lines ran down from under her eyes, ending to her jawline. Her pale skin remained the same. Marceline slowly back away from the mirror as the demon began to walk forwards to her.

Marceline was having trouble speaking, having been scared for her life. "Who- who the hell are you?" Marceline said with a slight tremble in her voice. She reached her wall and stood in place, still trembling.

"I'm sure you already figured that out Marce~ But if you want me to spell it out for you, sure." The demon was just a step away from Marceline. "I. Am-" it suddenly disappeared as soon as Simon's voice called out to Marceline in the hallway.

"Make sure to get a goodnight's sleep Marceline! Remember, tomorrow's school!" he said as shut his room door. Marceline dropped to the floor after having been so exhausted from almost having a heart attack.

"Tch. Damned old man..." said the demon in her head. "This isn't over yet Marceline." And it disappeared. Marceline put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. She was afraid of it coming back. She got up and put the blanket over the mirror again, making sure to never take it down again. She dropped to her bed without turning off her light; she was scared that it would show up in the dark.

Marceline went under her covers, and tried to go to sleep. She tossed and turned all night from having nightmares of her family and Simon. Finally, her alarm rescued her from a gruesome dream that involved Simon dead. She quickly opened her eyes drenched with sweat. She reached under her pillow and turned off the alarm. It was 6:45. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments until she was interrupted by a knock.

"Marce! Rise and shine! Get ready!" Simon said cheerfully. She groaned and got up. As she was about to open the door, she realized that the lights were off. "How, I kept them on last night…" What's more was that the door was still locked so it couldn't have been Simon… Marceline quickly left her room and head to the bathroom. But before entering, she readied herself and took off her shirt, revealing a tank top that was under her shirt. She quickly went into the bathroom and threw her shirt over the mirror. She turned on the lights and locked the door. She proceeded quickly into the tub, only spending about ten minutes in there as she rapidly applied shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She dried herself quickly and headed back to her room.

She quickly moved the closet without looking at the covered mirror and picked out a red flannel shirt, grey skinny jeans, and got out her favorite red converse. Of course underwear too, which was just a simple black bra, and her somewhat boxer brief underwear (for girls, but Marceline's more on the tomboy side). She quickly left downstairs after smelling the aroma of pancakes in her room.

"I see you made pancakes Simon," Marceline said as she was stepping off the last step on the stairs.

Simon was near the stove when he shot her a surprised face. "Yeah… about to make them. How did you know?"

_'How did I know?'_ "Uh, lucky guess?" she said giving a nervous laugh. Simon chuckled.

"Alright champ, just relax, I'll make them in a jiffy."

"Cool," she said as she sat herself on the couch area section of the house. She stretched herself out on the couch, trying to make herself comfortable before going to school. She stretched her head back and kept it there as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds of relaxation, she felt two cold hands slowly sliding up her face. Marceline shot open her eyes and looked down to see the demon right on her. _"Missed me~?"_ As Marceline was about to scream, Simon shook her.

"Marceline, wake up, the pancakes are ready. Come on, you're going to be late for school if you don't eat right now."

Marceline jerked her body upwards and headed to the kitchen quickly.

"Wow Marce, that's some speed you got there. Maybe you should try out for the Track and Field club or join Cross Country?" he said amazed at Marceline's quickness.

"Sure," Marceline said still shocked from her surreal dream. She could have sworn that she was still awake. She ate silently, wondering if she was sleep deprived. _'What the fuck is happening to me?'_ She finished her last piece of pancake and went towards the garage. As she opened the garage, put on her helmet and hopped aboard the motorcycle, she was stopped by Simon.

"Wait Marceline, before you go, I got you one more thing he said revealing a jacket made for protection when on a motorcycle. Marceline eyed it and took it. She put it on. It was a perfect fit, and she loved how it resembled a leather jacket. She thanked Simon and headed out for her first day of school.

As she drove from the street corner, she went straight ahead. "Fuck I hate school."

After going around for what seemed like 30 minutes, she realized that she was lost. "Shit, I don't even know where I'm supposed to go!?" She sees an old woman on the sidewalk and asks her for directions. After informing her, she gives a slight bow still on her motorcycle and heads on her way.

After checking her phone, she realizes that she was late for first period. "Fuck! Fifteen minutes late!" She quickly made her way to the parking lot and placed her bike in the motorcycle section. She took off her helmet and jacket and placed it in the compartment next to the side of the bike. She then quickly made her way through the front doors and walked through the hallway, realizing that she was lost again. As she turns the corner, she sees the main office and enters.

"Um, hello I'm Marcel-" she was interrupted when the office attendant pointed to Marceline outside the office and to the wall. There was a list.

"Uh thanks…" she said awkwardly before leaving. But the front desk office clerk just chewed her gum as she flipped a page of her magazine. As Marceline was about to leave through the door she mumbled something under her breath, hoping that the woman would hear. "Fucking bitch." Before she could react, Marceline left, and the door had stopped moving. She looked out through the window, hoping to bust the hot- headed teen, but she was nowhere in sight.

Marceline walked through the hallway looking for her first period class, which was Health. _'Fucking stupid bitch didn't have to be rude,'_ Marceline thought as she began to get angry, feeling her blood boil. She reminded herself to stay calm since it was her first day.

She stood in front of her classroom as she heard the teacher give out their introduction. She sighed and slided the door to the left. As she walked in, she could feel everyone's gaze upon her. The teacher had stopped talking at this moment. Marceline stood at the front with her hands in her front pocket jeans.

"Ah, you must be Ms…." she looked at her seating chart and looked at Marceline. "Ah you're Ms. Marceline Petrikov." _'Huh? Petrikov? What?'_

"Uh, no. My name Marceline-" she stopped mid-sentence, realizing something. _'Simon must have done this to feel like he has a daughter..._' She swallowed her pride that she had in her last name and spoke. "No, you're right, it's Marceline Petrikov."

"Yes, I know. That's why it's written here Ms. Petrikov," the teacher, who looked like the old hag from the Harry Potter movies (you know, that one chick who was always next to Dumbledore) said with a smirky smile. Before Marceline's temper arose, she controlled it.

"Yes, well here is you schedule, and I want you seated in between Mr. Finnegan Humphrey," Marceline almost burst out laughing at his last name, "and Mr. Jakeward Dogatti," she said pointing to the back of the classroom to two dirty blondes sitting, one smiling widely at Marceline and the other playing a Gameboy.

As Marceline headed back to the classroom, a few students moved away from her since she kept a sinister smile showing her fang to all of them. She reached her desk, and slammed her backpack down making sure everyone heard. She didn't care if they hated her, because she hated them. Not that they were her rivals, but because she just wasn't in the mood.

_'What's happening Marceline! Stop being so damn mad! This isn't you!' _she thought as she sat herself down. She was right, for some reason, she was extremely mad, angry, in the mood to punch something. _'Am I on my peri- no I'm not! Dammit! Just stay calm._' As she was about to listen to the teacher speaking, the boy on her right, spoke to her.

"Hey! What's up! My name is Finnegan! Well you can call me Finn for short!" he said in a wide, toothy smile. Marceline just stared at him with a freaked out face caused by his super cheery attitude. She eyed him and saw that it was a young looking teen with a light blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and black vans. But she could have sworn that she had seen him before. She spoke back after her quick examination.

"Sup' the names Marceline," she said as she gave him a fist bump.

"Marceline… that's a pretty cool name! Hmmm, Marceline… Marceline… Marce? Marce! That's your nickname!" he said with a bright smile. Marceline gave him another face. "Hey you seem familiar, have we meet before?"

"Uh sure… and no… you must be mistaken" she said as she faced forward again. She realized where she had remembered him from, but decided to keep it to herself.

"Oh ok…Oh! And that's my brother Jake over there!" he said as he pointed to the boy sitting on the left of Marceline. "Jaaakkkkkee!" he said trying to whisper over to his brother, but failed ultimately. "Say 'hey' to Marce!"

Jake, the boy with messy hair, wearing a black t-shirt, an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and black converse, looked up from playing with his Gameboy, "Sup," he said as he gave Marceline a fist bump.

"Sup," Marceline said. She was already starting to like Jake for his cool demeanor. "I see you're playing Pokémon."

Jake looked up from playing with a surprised face. "Yeah… how'd you know? I'm hiding this thing pretty well for someone to not easily see. Hey… do you got some sort of super sight," he said playing around. Of course, Marceline freaked out a bit at his comment, but laughed.

"Yeah… super sight. Good one!" she said laughing nervously. _'Do I have super sight? No, that was just a coincidence.'_

"Woah Marce! That was really amazing! No one can catch Jake playing with his Gameboy since he hides it pretty good! That's amazing!"

_'Amazing?'_ "That was just pure luck," she said rubbing her neck.

"That's still amazing tho! Hey can I see your schedule?" he said reaching out his arm.

"Sure."

"Hey, we have almost every class together except for fifth! Wait you have PB for fifth! That's neat!" he said excitedly. '_PB? As in Peanut Butter?'_

"So we have English, Chemistry, P.E., Government, and Wood Shop Together! We can go together for each class! Oh except for fifth of course, but I'm sure PB can help you get to your Calculus class safely!"

Before Marceline was going to question who exactly this PB person was, she wanted to ask Finn a question. "Hey, not to be rude, but aren't you a little too young to be taking Government?"

"You must be new here," said Jake without looking up from his Gameboy. "Finn here is a prodigy and is practically a senior like me, but if he wasn't, he would have been a sophomore." Marceline looked at him shocked.

"Practically a senior! I'm a freaking senior and I'm still seventeen!" she said a low whisper.

"Hey! Welcome to the senior club!" Jake said as he made another fist to bump Marceline's, which she bumped.

"So, all of us are seniors?" Marceline asked.

"Yup! And our other friends are also seniors! You'll meet them at lunch!" he said with another grin.

"Uh lunch? Thanks, but I'd rather eat alone," she said facing the board again. Finn's face dropped to a sad expression. _'I don't want to get too close.'_ Marceline rather not try getting new friends for the sake of losing them like Guy, Bongo, and Keila. She rather not feel the same pain of departure like last time. It was best to be alone, alone from worries, alone from pain, alone from-

"Ms. Marceline! Do you not hear me!" shouted the teacher in the front. The bell rung at the exact moment she stopped yelling. Everyone was leaving for second period but Marceline was still sitting in her seat. "Goodness Ms. Petrikov, first you're late and now you're not listening! God have mercy in your soul," she said as she made a cross sign movement on her chest. For some reason, Marceline really wanted to get up and strangle her, something about that movement maddened her. As she stood up and was a few steps away from grabbing her neck and strangling her, she was intercepted by Finn's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Marce! We're going to be late for second period!" he said as he was now dragging her back to her desk to grab her backpack and leave.

As they were walking, Marceline felt incredibly ill. She felt like she wanted to throw up again. _'Was-was I really going to kill her!? Oh go-'_ as she was about to finish her sentence, she winced at a sudden sharp pain in her head. _'What was that? I can't say go-'_ she winced again.

"Hey Marce? Are you cool?" Finn said looking at the raven haired girl. Marceline snapped out of her pain and acted normal.

"Yeah totally dude," she said as they walked into their Chemistry class. All of the seats had been filled except for three empty seats in the front row.

"Owhhh, where's PB?" Finn said lowly as he made his way to one of the front desks. He waves to the girl that was sitting next to him.

"Hey Lady! Ah yeah! This is sweet! We have the same class" he said with another grin. Marceline took her seat next to Finn's.

"Hey Marce! This is Lady! She's a friend of mine, and she speaks Korean too!" The multicolored haired teen gave a slight bow and a smile towards Marceline. Marceline saw that she was wearing a lavender blouse with a white skirt. Marceline returned the bow by giving a small one herself. "We hang out during lunch and she's also PB's best friend!"

'There he goes again with PB. Who the hell is PB and why does he mention her so often?!' Marceline was angered again. She let out a breath of air and tried to stay calm.

"만나서 반가워요," said Lady. Marceline looked at her with confusion_. 'Shit I don't know Korean. I only know Japanese.'_

"She says 'nice to meet you," said Jake as he gave Lady a peck on the cheek. She gave a slight giggle.

"Jake!" Finn said excitingly.

"You speak Korean?" Marceline asked Jake.

"Yup, I'm pretty fluent in it too, well since I am half Korean" he said as he wrapped his arms around Lady's neck and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Wait, does that mean that you're half Korean too?" Marceline said as she faced Finn.

"Naw, Jake and I are actually half-brothers, we both have different dads," he said as he laid his head on his desk.

_'That explains why they have different last names_,' Marceline thought.

"Hey Lady, do you know where PB is?" asked Finn with a sad tone in his voice.

"Someone's in love~!" teased Jake.

"No-no I'm not!" Finn said with a blush forming on his face. "Anyways, do you know where she is Lady?"

"그녀는 학생위원회 회의에서의," replied Lady.

"She said she's at a student council meeting," translated Jake.

"Aw, but it's too early in the year for a meeting!" Finn said as he slumped in his desk.

"Hey Finn. Who's P-" before she could finish her sentence the teacher came in and introduced himself.

"Alright class, settle down. My name is Mr. Lexivous. You will all behave properly or receive detention. Do I make myself clear?" he said with a chilling tone. The whole class nodded. Although what was strange was that when he said the last part, he particularly kept his eyes on Marceline as he narrowed them. _'Great, another teacher that I'm going to fucking hate.'_

As the teacher went on about his classroom expectations, Marceline eyes began to drop. She constantly fidgeted in her seat, trying to stay awake. _'Stop, Wake up and pay attention!'_ Marceline attentively looked towards the teacher's back as he began to write the rules on the board.

Upon inspection, Marceline reads the wordings on the board but notices something strange. The way he was writing, it was sloppy, the markers ink was dripping from the words.

"What's the matter Ms. Marceline," the teacher called out to the teen with his back still turned to the classroom. The teacher turned around slowly, only to reveal a familiar, terrifying face.

"Is something wrong~?" the teacher had now fully turned into the demon. She began walking towards Marceline at a slow, stumbly pace. Marceline couldn't move, it was like fear was binding her to the desk, making her glued to her seat.

"No! Stay away!" she yelled as she moved back a little from her seat, still unable to get up.

The demon moved in closely, a wide sinister smile on her face. She moved her hand up as to reach Marceline, revealing very sharp nails. Marceline was sweating uncontrollably, terrified of the demon reaching her. "No! Get away dammit! Shit- Finn! Help!" She looked to her side, hoping to see the cheerful teen, but no one was there. "Huh?!" Marceline looked forward again to see that the demon was a few centimeters away from her face.

"Gotcha~" Marceline whipped out of her desk, alarming the whole classroom. She was drenched in sweat as she held her mouth with her hand.

"Ms. Marceline! What do you think you're doing interrupting my classroom! I'll have you sent to the princ-"

"Bathroom!" she yelled as she exited the classroom and dashed for the restroom. When she arrived inside, she ran for the end stall without locking it. She ducked her head and held the side rail as she threw up. She stayed in in the same position for about five minutes, just throwing up amounts of fluids from her body. When she was about to finish, she had the urge to give one more push from her stomach.

As she did, something was caught in her throat, making the teen choke a bit. In order to stop the choking, she reached into her throat and felt something wiry. She grabbed the wire like substance and pulled, making a long string of white come out of her mouth as she eyed it with fear. She finally reached the end of it and examined it. She threw it onto the ground after realizing what it was. It was a large chunk of white hair.

She swung the bathroom door open and sprinted out of the bathroom and onto the hallway, looking back at the bathroom. As she was distracted by looking back, she collided with something which knocked her down. She looked forward to see that it was an old man with white hair, with a bit of red streaks in the front. He was dressed in a blue navy suit, with a red bowtie.

"Are you alright, young lady?" he said as he gestured a hand out towards her.

Marceline sat still with a blank face before she responded by taking his hand. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry to interrupt," she said as she began walking back to the classroom without giving an explanation to what had frightened her. _'They couldn't do anything about it anyways.' _She walked back with a deep frown, still engulfed with fear. She reached the classroom and slid the door to the left and entered.

"Ms. Marceline, where have you been!" yelled Mr. Lexivous, scaring some of the teens in the front row. No response. Marceline just walked in and sat herself in her desk. She slumped back in her seat.

"I'm asking you a question young lady!" He yelled even louder. No response. She just looked at him with her uncaring stare. "That's it! Detention after school!" Marceline still stared at him, giving no signs that she would actually obey his order. She was terrified of what has been happening around her. So terrified, that she just didn't want to talk. She didn't want to believe that this whole day happened. She wanted to think that she was dreaming, and anytime now, Marshall and Marissa would come rescue her from her everlasting nightmare by jumping on her bed to watch cartoons. But of course, that wasn't possible. She sat there with her uncaring demeanor as a silent tear rolled down her cheek, making no sort of emotion at all. She let it dry on its own since nobody noticed that she was crying.

The bell rung and she quickly left the classroom and dashed out the door.

"Hey Marce wait up!" Finn said as he rushed after the teen. He stepped out of the door, but could not spot the tall raven- haired girl through the crowd of students in the hallway. Marceline fast walked quickly, wanting to go somewhere where there would be no one. She went all over the huge place, until she stopped midway on the second floor, realizing that she was alone from the crowds. She looked straight ahead to see a sign.

"Do not enter" the sign read as a fleet of stairs was behind it. Marceline went under the sign and up the stairs. She opened the two, large doors that were at the end of it. She stood amazed as she had opened the doors to the rooftop. She felt a cool breeze of wind hit her. She went forward and closed the door behind her.

It looked absolutely peaceful up there. There was a bench followed by a rose bush across it, the sky was clear blue, everything was absolutely calm. Marceline went beside the wall of the entrance and fell on her rear end. She put her head against the wall closing her eyes for a minute. She could hear her own heartbeat through her ears, feeling calm. She remembers the time when her mother would hold her against her chest to calm down as a child. Marceline smiled to herself from the sudden memory. Her smile faded to a slightly open mouth as she had now fallen asleep. Finally, after nights of having trouble sleeping, she had finally gone to sleep peacefully. She felt like her mother was right next to her, holding her and protecting her from harm.

"Sshh~ Marceline, go to sleep," a soothing, feminine voice said.

"Mmmm, okay mom…"

Marceline opens her eyes again and looks around to see where she was. She rubs her eyes violently after being exposed to the sun in her face.

"Where am I?" she said as she stood up from the ground. She suddenly recalls the events that occurred before she went to sleep. "That's right, nutrition." She takes out her phone and widens her eyes at the time. She had sleep throughout the whole day skipping her classes from 3rd to 4th, lunch, and now 5th. "Shit I better run fast If I want to make it to…" she looks at her schedule, "Woodshop!" She dashed through the hallway and stopped in front of a wooden sliding door. She slides it harshly, resulting in making a loud sound throughout the classroom.

The whole class stared at her as she made her way to the back table, where there was one more seat vacant. She saw Finn and Jake at the corner of her eyes and saw that Finn was desperately trying to get her attention. _'Probably to ask me where I was.'_ She just walked past all of them with her head held low, daring not to make eye contact with anyone, just with the floor beneath her. Just as she sat down in her seat, the final bell rung.

"Alright class! Welcome to Wood Shop 101!" the bald, short teacher said with eagerness in his tone. "My name is James Astrado!" He was much different that Mr. Lexivous. As the teacher was going over his summer, Marceline looked at her classroom surroundings. She saw posters, tools at back of her on the wall, and sinks. '_Sinks?_' Right as she was bored looking around, she looked upon her desk. She noticed that there were carvings on the top. _'Probably from last year's students...'_

She smirked a little after reading comments like "Mr. Astrado can suck my dick!", "When is this shit going to end!", "I'm a potato!" She skimmed the whole table, looking for more witty comments until she stopped midway.

"You're a monster." Marceline jumped out of her seat and made a scene.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Astrado said with a concerned face.

"Yeah…" she said as she put herself back into her chair, "everything's peachy, sorry."

He gave her a smile. "It's alright, anyways…" he went back on rambling with his story.

Marceline was nervously fidgeting in her seat tapping her foot up and down. _'I read that wrong, right? I had to have read that wrong.' _She couldn't take it anymore. She looked down at the desk again. But she saw nothing. _'Eh?'_

_'That's impossible! I know I saw it! Shit!'_ She was furious. The demon was now playing tricks on her, toying with her perspective, her hearing, her life. On the brink of going mad, Marceline closed her eyes and let out a breath of air. Her concentrations were interrupted by a yell.

"I SAID. Ace of Diamonds, go get the tools for your table," he said looking at Marceline as he pointed up to the ceiling. Marceline looked up and saw that there was a playing card, Ace of diamonds to be exact, above her. She got up from her seat and went towards the back to retrieve the tools set up for the classroom. She went back to her seat and placed a set of screw driver, wood, a hammer, and a nail in front of her teammates.

_'What's all this shit?'_ she thought through an irritated expression.

"Today, you will be showing me what you can do with these simple materials. You see, to me, Wood Shop is also an expression of art! And I want you all to show me your artistic side. You have all class period! Go!" he said as he went around the room to observe his students.

Marceline grabbed the screw driver, hammer and wood and began chipping bits off from the wood by holding up her screw driver and pounding it with the hammer.

As she was about to grab the nail, she accidently poked herself, resulting in a slight yelp.

"Ow… Shit!" she said as she held her index finger with her other hand. _'Fuck, that really hurt,'_ she thought as she examined her prick. She looked at it and saw blood coming out furiously. She put more pressure on it in hopes to stop the bleeding.

"Hey are you okay?" said the classmate sitting next to her. She looked over to see that it was a girl with tan skin, reddish hair and light brown eyes.

Marceline stared at her for a moment then spoke up. "Yeah I just got poked a little and I'm bleeding," she said as she tried to give her a small smile.

"May I see it? I actually practice in first aid practices," she said with a smile.

"Uh sure," she said as she was positioning herself to take her hand off from over her index finger, "but it's bleeding a little." Actually, it wasn't a little; she could feel the blood gushing out at a slow rate. She directed her index finger at the girl, but saw the girl's expression change to confusion.

"Um, I can't find anything wrong. Are you sure you pricked your finger?"

_'What?'_ Marceline brought her finger to face her, as she widened her eyes at what she was seeing. _'Eh? No… no, I know that I punctured myself and I saw blood for crying out loud!'_ She put her hand on her face, covering half of it. "Yeah, sorry… I must be imagining it…" she said with a sad laugh. Her teammate faced forward again and continued working on her assignment.

_'Was what that thing said… really true...'_ she thought as she recalled the demon's words.

"Heh heh heh…" she widened her eyes again. She could hear the demon laugh at the back of her head. She continued working for the whole class period without saying a word.

As the bell rung, a young familiar teen came running up to her.

"Hey Marcy! Hey, how come you didn't show up for the other classes?"

_'Shit, I forgot that I had him for other classes.'_ "I wasn't feeling too good, so I went to the nurse's office…" she said breaking away from eye contact as she was heading out the door to go home.

"Hey Marcy wait! I was going to introduce you to my other friends right now since you didn't meet them during lunch!" he said as he ran out the door, yelling across the hallway trying to reach Marceline. But she kept walking forwards, completely ignoring him. She just didn't want to talk, she had one thing solely in her mind.

'_Am I really a monster?..._'

She got on her motorcycle and drove straight home, this time with no gear on, just her, her skin and her clothes. She wanted to test something out on the road, but failed to do so. She kept driving for many hours, wanting to accomplish her goal. She wanted to crash and see if anything would actually happen to her…

When she arrived in the garage, it was already seven o'clock and dark outside. She was greeted by an angry Simon.

"Marce, you are four hours late! And why aren't you wearing the helmet or the jacket I gave you!" he said as he looked like on the verge of tears. Marceline just got off her motorcycle, and passed right by Simon with her expression covered by her bangs.

"Marceline I am talking to you young lady!" he said trying to grab the teen's attention.

But she didn't respond. She walked up the stairs and into her room and locked her door. She set her backpack down into the corner of her room and sat at the edge of her bed with her head down. As she gave a blank, miserable expression she felt dead inside, she felt like she didn't want to live on anymore. She couldn't figure out what was happening to her these past few days. There was a rapid knocking on her door.

"Marce, open up! I want to talk to you," he said desperately. No response, Marceline still had her blank expression of pain. "Marce! Please open-"

"Simon…" the knocking stopped, "Please, I don't feel like talking…"

There was a short silence before Simon spoke up again, "Fine. But expect to be questioned tomorrow. For now, go to bed," he said as went back to his room. Marceline did not move an inch, until she felt a sliding hand gesture on her back. She jumped a bit, but didn't move from where she was.

"Mmmm~ Did little Marcy get in trouble~?" the demon said as it manifested it's figure to look a little similar to Marceline, only with different features, such as the white hair, sharp teeth and claws, red eyes etc. As Marceline still sat on the edge of the bed, still emotionless, the demon slid its hand across Marceline's jaw line, as its face was close to hers. But she ignored it.

"I see that you took my words for consideration~" it said as it whispered into her ear.

"But, I'm glad you did…" it got closer and closer towards Marceline's face, until Marceline looked up and saw that it was only about a centimeter away from her face. "Because you truly are a monster that can never die~" it said with a cheery, sinister face, almost to mock Marceline. Marceline's facial expression turned from emotionless to surprised. Her eyes widened again, with fear to what the demon just said, with sudden shock to what it just admitted. Marceline couldn't stand it anymore.

She quickly got up hoping that the thing that she was about to do would finally seal the deal and end her. She ran towards the drawer and grabbed the box cutter that was on the top. She held out her wrist and gave it a quick slash. Nothing. Marceline gave a pained expression from getting no results. She continued slashing furiously, giving out small whimpers of pain. She could still feel the agonizing pain as she cut deep within her wrist, but nothing came out, no blood at all. As she cut down with force, she could see that the wound just closed right up. She fell down on her knees as she held her wrist towards her chest and cried silently, clenching her teeth.

"Why…. why can't I die…" she said sobbing. "I don't want to do this anymore…" she suddenly stopped crying, and was still for a few minutes. She got up quickly and rushed towards the door. She opened it and ran downstairs and out the front door. Simon heard the ruckus and ran downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"Marceline! What's going on?" Simon said with worry in his voice.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be back in a bit," she said as she slammed the front door and walked out towards the lawn. As Simon was going to call back his niece, he opened the front door to be greeted by darkness. She wasn't in sight anymore.

_'I can't do this anymore. I don't want this life… It's all a lie. I don't want to suffer anymore. I just can't stand it… I can't get through my days… I just don't know what's real anymore…Maybe if I...I can't stop thinking of mom, Marshall and Marissa. I want to see them again… But I need to do something first…I need to end this worthless, pathetic life of mine…'_

As she walks around town with a dead look on her face, she spots a couple of suspicious people next to the liquor store. A huge sinister smile plasters on her face as she began to walk towards them. As she walks towards them, wobbling a bit, she is confronted by her demon.

"I see~ Oh you, I see your plan is to-"

"**Shut up**," Marceline spat in what seemed like venom.

"Try as you might, but you'll still fail~"

Marceline stopped in front of the group of men outside the store.

"Hey… fucking losers…" she said as she wobbled a bit in her position. The group of men narrowed their eyes. Marceline had her head down. "What the fuck are you doing in my spot…?" she said with a sinister smile.

"What the fuck did you say, you little shit," one of them said as they began walking towards her. "I can fucking kill you in a second," he said as he flicked his cigarette to the ground. Marceline still had her head down.

"I highly doubt all of you stupid apes can kill me," she said hoping to set them off. And it did. The man that was next to her, gave her one hard punch to the gut. It made Marceline get knocked off of her feet and landed on the ground stomach first. Another man came up behind Marceline and raised her to her feet by pulling her hair. He then grabbed her and locked his arms with Marceline's, to try and pull back her arms from covering her body from upcoming blows.

As he had a grip on Marceline, the three other men began throwing blows at every part of Marceline's body. Her face, stomach, shoulders etc. She yelped as each part was punched with force. The man gripping her let her fall to the ground and gave her a swift, powerful kick to her stomach.

With little consciousness that she had, she reached for under her nose and felt it. She felt a liquidy substance and looked at it. It was blood. She turned her hand around to see that she had sharp claws, almost like the demon's… She gave a sinister smile to herself. The demon appeared in the air floating above her.

"I see you know now~" it said with a wide, evil smile. "That's right… _I'm you_… Just _your true self_~"

Marceline smiles widely and sinsterish again.

"Hey boys, why don't we have some little fun with our new frien-" he was interrupted by Marceline. As she was slowly getting up from the ground, they heard a faint sound. Still wobbling, Marceline looks at the ground next to her and sees her shadow. It was disoriented; it appeared like a beast's shadow that had wings. Marceline began chuckling as it slowly turned into a maniacal laugh. She was smiling as her eyes were widened, she was laughing like a crazy mad man. The men looked at her a bit wary.

The demon floated behind her and leaned into her ear.

"Yes. That's right! ~ be your real, true self!" she said encouraging the teen to cause a mess.

Marceline turned her head to look at them, shifting her head to its side. Her irises began to glow a bright red. The men began to walk slowly back. As she took a few wobbly steps towards them, she had a sinister smile.

"Why don't I have some fun too?" she said in a chilling tone while her pointy tongue licked her sharp canines. As they were about to run away, Marceline appeared in front of her first victim. It was the man that confronted her first. He gave a few steps back, trying to get away from the demonic teen. But he was too late. She pulled back her arm and dug her hand into the man's stomach. As the man fell down, Marceline looked down into her hand and saw that her sharp claws were covered with blood on them.

She laughed like a maniac at the sight.

"Geh…. **_GEH HAHAH_**!" she looked up to the sky laughing loudly and crazy like, the whole town probably could have heard her. She looked back down and eyed the other men like an animal looking for its prey. They all looked at her with fear in their eyes. She moved in quick speed as she swiftly dug her claws in each man, impaling them many times until she got tired and left for the next victim. As they all fell, Marceline sang a tune.

_"Ring around the Rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

**_Ashes, Ashes_**

**_They all fall down!" _**She laughed like a maniac as she sang.

When she saw that they were all on the ground still, she looked at her scarlet stained hands with a sinister look in her eyes. She raised her hand up to her face and licked the blood. She shuddered in pleasure as she tasted the blood. _'It's so delicious...'_ She then snaps out of it, and pushes her arm away.

"Wha- What the hell?" She looked back and saw the men with a pool of blood around them. She widens her eyes at the sight of blood and holds her neck with force as she falls on her knees.

"Wha-" she said trying to grasp for air. The demon her appears next to her.

"Seems like someone's thirsty~ Why not go replenish it~ There's a whole barrel of blood over there~ Why not go at it, you know, since you are a monster. No, scratch that, you are… me~" It said as it disappeared into the air.

"No… fuck you…" she said as she stood up again, holding back the urge to suck up the pool of blood.

'I don't want this… I'm a monster… I just killed them…' Her demon self-reappeared out of thin air again and was floating next to her, going around her in circles.

"Hey Marce~ look! There's a car coming this way!" said the demon taunting the teen with a smirk. Marceline looked onto the road and gave herself a large smile. She began walking onto the road and waited for the right moment. She suddenly dove in front of the car.

**Cliffhanger! Lol You guys have no idea how many times I had to listen to Mirai Nikki's opening just to get some crazy scenes in my mind XD! Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and if you want, review. Comeback for next week yo! New meetings with a certain someone! ;)**


	11. Confrontation,a Fight and Lovely Eyes

**Yo Yo Diggity dogs! Well I worked all week on this and let me say... 10 thousand words in total! New Record! Holla! Lol! XD Well I hope you guys like this one and enjoy your loonng read! Oh, and thank you all for the great reviews. Ya'll rock my socks off! Oh gosh... I really need to get some sleep. Btw, I changed Marceline's first period to English, so yeah. **

**I don't own Adventure Time, but enjoy! :)**

Chapter 11: Confrontation, Grief, a Fight and a Pair of Lovely Eyes

"Hey Marce~ look! There's a car coming this way!" said the demon taunting the teen with a smirk. Marceline looked onto the road and gave herself a large smile. She began walking onto the road and waited for the right moment. She suddenly dove in front of the car.

With the car only a few feet away from her, Marceline closed her eyes and gave herself a small smile. She smiled at the memories passing through her mind as she waited for her end. She felt weak, ready to drop down and forever go into an eternal sleep.

_'Mom, Marshall, Marissa… I'm coming, please, just wait for me...'_ She feels the car speeding closer, the wind hitting her face. She spreads her arms apart, as if welcoming the collision. She lets out a tear down her face. _'Finally… I can feel... I feel that this will be it...'_ She smiles as she hears the vehicle approaching her. She feels the headlights bright lights against her body.

"Saigo ni…" she said as what appeared to be her last comment before meeting her demise. (Meaning 'finally' in Japanese).

She could feel it; it was now just an inch away. She gave herself one last bitter smile, then suddenly **_'SCREECH!'_**

_'Huh?_' Marceline opened her eyes to see that the car was just a few centimeters away from her body. She slowly drops her arms to the side as she gave a saddened, pained expression. She then changed her expression to rage and anger. She threw her fists on the car hood and started banging repeatedly, making small dents with the little strength she had.

"WHY!? WHY! WHY!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs while continuing her banging. **_"WHY!?,"_** she said as she cried furiously, letting her tears stream down her face, **_"WHY DID YOU STOP!?"_** She looked towards the driver's side of the windshield, but could only see darkness due to the bright light covering her vision from the rest of the world. She stopped her hitting after she felt that her hands were numb. She looked down at them at saw that they were covered in blood, but not the men's blood that she attacked just a few moments ago, but her own. She fell down onto her knees slowly, crippling to the floor beneath her. As she was slowly going down to the floor, the car doors open roughly.

_'My blood… heh heh, my blood… I knew I wasn't a monster...'_ she thought to herself as she smiled and began to shut her eyes slowly. She felt something or someone picking up her head. She peered her eyes a bit to see who was touching her.

She looks up to see a girl. She could see that she had a worried expression as she was looking at the other, to what appeared to be a male. They both looked so familiar, but she couldn't make out who they were since her vision was getting blurry. She could faintly hear what they were saying.

"F-... go call… ambulance!" said the girl, looking as if she was going to cry.

"I'm… on it… P-" said the male as he quickly ran back to the car. She couldn't hear them anymore. She relaxed herself back to the girl that was supporting her head with her lap. The girl held Marceline's hands together, gently pressing on them.

_'Huh… She's so soft… and warm… this is so calming… She smells good… My hands, they feel a bit better. She's really warm. My hands feel warm. Am I finally going to...'_ She passed out as the people next to her were frantically trying to call for help. But all she could remember before passing out was the color pink and a couple of distressed words _"Please, don't die Marceline."_

Marceline opens up her eyes and looks around to see where she was at. She looks down and sees that she was in chains and sitting down next to large pieces of rubble.

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" she said as she raised her wrists to her face. _'Chains?'_

"You're in your self- conscious, your mind." said a voice from within the darkness that was surrounding her. Marceline looked around, desperately trying to search for the person that spoke to her.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Marceline screamed but trembled as she called out for the mysterious person talking. _'This voice, it's familiar, but it couldn't be…'_ She looked around even more until her eyes locked onto the figure that was now slowly approaching her. Her eyes widened, her pupils dilated as the figure was now a few feet away from her. It was the demon.

"Wha- what do you want!" Marceline yelled, trying to sound brave but failed after she scooted away farther from the demon's presence.

"Relax, I just came to ask you of something," it said in a calm tone, rather than its usual mocking, creepy one. "I guess you can call it a proposal," it said as it flashed its teeth to try and intimidate the teen.

"What do you want…?" Marceline said as she narrowed her eyes at it with anger and fear.

"I want you to fuse with me," the demon said with a serious demeanor.

"Fuse? What do you mean fuse?" Marceline said as she began to tremble.

The demon started walking closer to Marceline, which made her flinch. "What else does it mean? I said fuse with me. As in become one, to be the greatest ruler in the history of the underworld."

_'Ruler? Underworld?'_ Marceline thought in a confused expression. "Why do you want to fuse?" Marceline asked.

"There's something big that's going to happen," Marceline looked at the demon with full attention. "And if we don't fuse, you're going to die. And if you die, I die," the demon said as she stopped right in front of the chained girl. "So what do you say sport, let's fuse to be the most strongest creature that will walk among the earth and the underworld!"

Marceline looked down, not showing what sort of expression her eyes were reflecting. "I refuse…" she said quietly.

"What was that Marceline? Sorry I think I heard you wrong," the demon responded, sounding a bit angry. Marceline looked up at faced it with a glare that showed hatred behind it.

"I said **I refuse**!" she said as the ground beneath her trembled and the whole room echoed with her yell. She began to get up.

"That's funny," it said with a crooked smile. "You're going to have to join me or not, I promise you that. Especially with the events coming up in a few months," it said as it gave a small evil laugh towards the end of its sentence. "I'll make you either way, Marce~ you know… since we are…" the demon sprung up in front Marceline's face, "the same person." Marceline lashed at it but the demon dodged it.

"You may look like me… but we are not the same!" Marceline yelled at the demon. "Hell will rise loose before we even fuse!" she yelled as she felt something sharp hit her tongue. She winced a bit.

"Heh, would you look at that," the demon said as it approached Marceline with a smug like facial expression. Marceline's eyes followed its steps until it disappeared right before her eyes. "Looks like we are related by chance," it said as it was now right next to Marceline's side. "Here, take a look for yourself~." The demon raised a mirror to Marceline's face. Marceline looked at her reflection and widened her eyes.

"Ho-how… why? What?" she said as she slowly started backing up to the wall. She saw her reflection, but her facial details were different. She had sharp canine teeth, the roots of her hair were white, there were little smudges of red below her eyes, and her eyes, they were red.

'Those eyes… the eyes… they were mine... all this… time…?' She said as her face still showed shocked disbelief. "That's right. Now do you believe me Marce~ So… let me ask you once again, let's fuse," it said as it pulled off a sinister cat- like face.

Marceline couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was a monster… no… she was the monster all along. Her eyes widened even further. She was terrified. She was angry. She was clueless at the situation happening right before her.

_'Demon telling me to fuse, family getting murdered, not being able to die… this is a dream right? This is a fucking dream right!?'_ "Oh I can assure you that this is not a dream," it said as it poked Marceline's forehead with its sharpened claw. "I'll show you," the demon said with a happy, creepy smile.

Marceline could feel the ground around her begin to tremble and move. The walls aside of her were going into a fast- motion like pace. She opened her eyes and looked around at the changed scenario.

There was green grass everywhere with flowers all around. There were flat patches of stone spread around her. She saw a small group of people out in the distance. There were three boxes in the middle of the small crowd. Marceline began to walk forward to see what was going on.

Upon inspection of the stones around her as she moved closer to the group of people, she sees names and dates on them. _'No… please don't let this be...' _Her fears were true. As she stood next to the strangers, she saw that they all had saddened looks on their faces. Some were even crying. _'Oh… please don't let this be, please no...'_ She went closer to the boxes and saw who were in there. It was her mother and her beloved little brother and sister.

She broke down onto her knees and began crying as she held onto the edge of her mother's casket. She wept with all her force, not caring who saw her. However, no one was even aware that the teen was even there. She got back up and saw her mother's face. It was drained of all color and looked like as if it was ghost. Marceline still wept strongly as she cupped her mother's face with one hand.

"Mo- mom… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so s-sorry…" she kept repeating through sobs, hoping her mother would respond. But she laid there in the casket, looking as if she was merely sleeping. "Mom… please, please just wake up! Please tell me that you're just playing around! Please!" she said as she wept harder. But no response. She ducked her head and clenched her teeth as she tried to force herself to stop crying, but she couldn't. She went over to the twin's casket.

"Marshall… Marissa…" she said as she cupped their small, peaceful looking faces with her hands. "Come on guys… lets go watch cartoons… so you have to wake up know…" she said as she tried to smile as she sobbed. "Please… please… please…" she said as her voice was squeaking, "Please… just wake up…" Her eyes began to water again as she let out another sob. Suddenly, the caskets began to close and go down under the dirt.

"Marshall! Marissa! Wha-" she looks back at her mother's casket as it began to do the same. "MOM!" She dove towards her casket, trying to make it from going under the ground. But she was too late; the casket disappeared, leaving her on the ground with nothing but the green grass. She pounded the ground with her fists.

"NO! SHIT! PLEASE COME BACK_! FUCK! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND DAMNIT!"_ she said as she cried furiously. Suddenly she was being dragged back by her feet. "Wait, what's happening!? WAIT I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE! **_NOT YET!"_** she yelled as the scene changed back to darkness and rubble.

"Shit… I- I didn't even get to say goodbye… I wasn't even at their funeral…" she said on the ground trembling as she clenched her fists and teeth.

"Now you know that this isn't a dream Marceline," the demon said in a serious voice. "Listen. I just want to help you, I want to give you the strength that you'll need for. So, just fus-"

"**NO!** I will never FUSE WITH YOU!" Marceline screamed as her pupils were beginning to shape into an obscure form. "Leave ME ALONE! YOU ARE NO LONGER GOING TO APPEAR! LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS ALL HAPPENED!" Marceline roared.

The demon's once calmed face turned angry, but cooled down again into a smug look. It gave a small chuckle. "Ah, oh Marceline. I see that you are mad out of your head, so I'll be going now. Oh. And I'll be sure that one day we'll fuse together and be one," the demon said as it walked away and waved, still facing forward. "You probably must be dying to figure out who killed your pathetic little family," the demon snickered. Marceline raised her head quickly.

"Wait! What do you mean who! Come back!" she yelled with a desperate tone. But the demon kept walking away, still holding up the small wave of the hand.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to come back one day and force you into combing ourselves. But for now, Jā matane~" ('see you later') the demon her said as she disappeared into thin air.

"No! Tell me dammit! Wh- who killed them?!" Marceline said as she broke down again on her knees and began to cry again. "Fuck… naze… naze…" Marceline said as she heard a small voice echo throughout the darkness. ('naze' means 'why' in Japanese).

"Mar...line" _'Huh?'_

"Ma..ce..e"

"Marceline!" Marceline's eyes shot open as she looked at the ceiling above her. It was white and bright. _'Did I truly die?'_

"For god's sake! Let me see my niece!" the voice yelled. Marceline looked down and saw two nurses trying to calm someone down. It was her uncle Simon, and he looked pretty angry.

"Why can't I see my own niece?!" Simon yelled at the doctor's face.

"Sir, you're going to have to calm down, your niece has to rest. She is very weak right now, and is very exhausted, so I will have to advise you to keep your voice down," the doctor said.

_'I'm in a hospital? What happened?'_ She thought as she rubbed her head. She looked at her arm and saw that it was covered in bruises.

"Okay, I'll keep my voice low, so can I please just see her?" Simon said tiredly.

"I'm afraid not. We can't have any chances of her state becoming wor-"

"It's alright… I'm fine," Marceline said as she tried to get up, but fell back into the headrest hard.

"Marceline!" Simon said with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you-"

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to stay down," the doctor said as he rushed past Simon's path over to the raven-haired teen. "You are in a very critical condition, and you have to rest."

Marceline glared at the doctor. "I'm fine doctor. Now if you'll excuse me, my uncle and I would like to talk."

"I'm afraid not! And I will not ask you again to la-"

"I **SAID**, my uncle and I need to talk," she said as she shot him an angered look.

The doctor stood silent for a second, drawn in by Marceline's eyes, then spoke. "Yes, of course your majesty, sorry for disobeying you," the doctor said robotically as he gave a small bow, "Nurses, come along now." He said as he pushed the nurses out the door with him. Marceline snapped out of her angered state. _'Did I just?'_

"Marceline…" Simon said in the distance. As he slowly walked towards Marceline, he began crying a bit. He suddenly closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly. "Marceline I'm so glad you're okay!" he said as he was now fully crying.

"Yeah… sorry about that Simon… but… can you please let go… you're kinda killing me…" Simon quickly let go of her.

"Sorry about that Marce…" he said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I'm just so glad that you opened your eyes."

"Hey, how long have I been here?" Marceline asked with concern in her voice.

"You arrived here yesterday from what I heard. I came last night when I received a call saying that you were hurt. I tried to reach you but you were in the operating room getting a bit of surgery. Anyway's… what happened to you Marce?" he asked a she face began to look worried. "The doctor said that you were covered in blood, and some of your ribs were broken, including your hands and one of your legs. But now that I look at you, you look like nothing inside of you is broken, well except for your leg and hands."

_'Nothing inside of me is broken…?' _

"No, I'm still feeling a bit weak, I can't feel my hands, my leg hurts, and my gut still feels sore," she said lying.

"Oh, okay. But can you tell me what happened?" Simon said hoping to get some sort of information out of Marceline.

"Uh," she said rubbing her head, "I don't really remember Simon, sorry," she said lying again. She just couldn't tell her uncle that she was a demon and killed people. "If I remember, I'll tell you, okay?"

Simon nodded his head and gave her a small smile. "I'm just glad that you're fine." He hugged her again.

"By the way, did you happen to see who brought me here?" Marceline asked her uncle.

"No, but the doctor said it was a duo of teenagers, one with a strange looking hat, and the other one with pink hair. I don't know," Simon said.

_'Strange hat? Pink hair? But I do remember a girl who felt really soft and being touched by her felt really nice… I wonder who they were.' _

"Anyways. What time is it Simon?"

"It's three o'clock. Why?" Simon questioned.

"Woah, three? Really?" she said facing her uncle.

"Yeah, I waited forever just to come through these doors and see you after you were dispatched from the operating room. But the doctor refused to let me in, that is until you woke up and demanded that you speak with me," he said in a small chuckle, "I was really worried about you Marce, I received a call last night saying that you were hurt. I was really scared Marce…" he said as tears arose again.

"Look Simon," she said putting one hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine, I promise. Please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry," she said giving him a smile before it turned to a smirk. "Now let's get the hell out of here before the doctor comes back."

"Sorry Marce, but I'm not going to let the chances of your health becoming worse, so you'll just have to stay here for a while," he said as he got up from the bed. "Now, I'll be back to check up on you later. I have some errands to run. In the meantime, rest."

"What! But I'm fi-"

"No buts young lady. I will not put my one and only niece in jeopardy," he said as he began to walk out the door. "I'll come back later okay Marce?" he said as he gave her one last smile before he slid the door shut.

Marceline puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "You know I'm not your only niece…"

She laid down on her bed again and felt her eyes become heavy. Her whole body was sore, and it began to hurt as she moved. Why hadn't her wounds and bruises heal by now like all the other times? As she was about to doze off again, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Marceline said.

As the door slid open, she saw a familiar face. "Marce! You're okay!" It was her goofy, hyper classmate Finn.

"Uh, hi Finn. What are you doing here?" asked the confused teen.

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here'? I practically brought you here!" he said in a toothy smile.

"Brought me here?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? You were in front of our car and started banging on the hood, you looked pretty angry. Were you alright Marce? Were you feeling good?" he said in a concerned, saddened face. Marceline saw his face and smiled.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm feeling better now Finn," she said as she saw his face beam to happiness. "Oh, and when you said 'our' who else was with you?"

"Oh I was talking about PB! She helped you out by putting pressure on your leg and hands, you know, to keep them from bleeding. But it looked like she knew you. She even knew your name before I even told her about you. She even began crying a bit when you didn't respond back to her," he said in a confused tone. "It's pretty strange."

"PB? Well, she sounds nice, but I don't really know who she is. Maybe when I go back to school, I can finally meet her. She sounds pretty cool," Marceline said.

"Yeah! She's really cool! She's also smart, nice, and she's supeeerrr duupppeer popular!" Finn said in an excited tone. "She couldn't come and see you, even though it looked like she desperately wanted to. She had to go to a student council meeting after school."

_'Wanted to desperately see me?'_ Marceline raised her hand to her chin. "Hmmm. Seems like you really like her from the sounds of it," Marceline said as she cocked an eyebrow at the young teen. Finn blushed heavily.

"I'm not!" he yelled back. Marceline winced. "Oh… sorry about that…" he said in a concerned tone.

"It's no problem," she said rubbing her ears, "I guess I really do need to rest."

"Oh, okay Marce. Sorry about hurting you," he said as his face gave a puppy dog like expression.

"It's cool, now stop being so down, you're cranking my style," she said as she smirked at him. Finn also gave her a smirk, feeling better.

"Heh. Well I guess I'll see you later then Marce! Next time, I'll introduce you to the whole gang at school," he said as ran out the door. "See ya!"

"He's such an energetic kid… Now time for some sleep…" she said as she shut her eyes.

_A few hours later_

"Yes, how may I help you young lady," the front attendant said.

"Um, is a 'Marceline Abadeer' still here by any chance," said a teen timidly holding a teddy bear.

"Hmmm, yes she is," she said as she looked back at the girl. "If you're here to visit, please be quiet and gentle when approaching her, I'm sure you know the state that she's in at the moment."

The teen gulped and had a sad expression. "Yes, of course. I'm just going to drop this off and be on my way," she said with a small smile. The attendant gave her a smirk.

"Hm, she's really lucky to have such a caring girlfriend," she said and gave a small chuckle as the girl blushed furiously.

"No! No! You have it wrong, she's just someone that I knew!" she said as she tried to hide her face with the teddy bear to block her blush.

"Sure~" the attendant gave her a sly smile. "Her room is number 6, right here at the corner."

"Thank you very much," she said as she walked away, still blushing at the attendant's comment.

She turned at the corner and saw the raven haired girl's room number. She slowly slides the door open and walks in quietly. As she approaches Marceline's bed, she sees that she is asleep. She places the teddy bear on the nightstand next to her and looks at Marceline again. She pushes the bangs away from the sleeping teen's face. She smiles a bit from seeing the raven- haired girl's mouth open as she snored quietly.

_'She looks so peaceful'_ the girl thought as she began to walk out the door. She turned back one last time before shutting the door. "Please, get well...Marceline." She shut the door.

"Ok…" Marceline said in her sleep.

_One hour later._ Marceline wakes up at the sight of her uncle approaching her.

"Ah, awake just in time to see your cool uncle, I see," Simon said as he gave a proud smile.

Marceline rubbed her eyes and stood up from lying down and leaned against the headboard. "What's up Simon. And don't get too cocky," she said giving him a smirk.

"Aww, couldn't you have just lied Marce?" he said in a pouty tone, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nope. Anyways, I think it's time to go home," she said as she stretched her body out.

"Oh no. We already talked about this Marce. It hasn't even been a day yet, and you already want to go home?"

"Simon, I'm fine. Look." She took the covers off her body and stood up. Although when she tried to put pressure on the left leg, she winced, so she stood only on her right leg. "Okay, only my leg and hands are jacked up, but other than that, I'm doing pretty well," she said in a smile. "And my bruises already look like they're completely gone!"

"Remarkable…"

"What was that Simon?" Marceline said. Simon snapped out of his daze.

Simon sighed. "Fine, we can go home. But no 'body straining' activities! That means no school for a while, no motorcycle either! I'll drive you to school when you go back! No complains got that," he said as he looked Marceline straight in the eyes.

'_No school and do nothing? Sweet.'_ "Awww, no school?" she said trying to sound disappointed. "Alright, you're the boss. Now let's go," she said as she began to walk forward, only to tumble towards the ground. Luckily, before she met the floor face front, she was caught in the nick of time by her uncle.

"Oh yeah, you are so not going to walking anytime soon," he said in a reassuring tone. He slowly walked Marceline over to the bed and reached for the wheelchair on the side of the room. He led Marceline to the wheelchair's seat slowly, trying not to hurt her.

"Wait, let's not forget your friend over there," he said pointing to the stuffed animal on the nightstand.

"Huh? Did you give me that?" Marceline asked Simon.

"No, but I heard from the attendant that a girl came by earlier to give it to you. Hm~ You're quite the catch huh Marce~ Didn't know that you were already so popular~" he said as he threw the teddy bear at Marceline. She caught it and blushed.

"I hardly know anyone at school Simon," she said glaring at her uncle while blushing furiously. "Shut up! Now let's go already!" she said as she tried to hide her blush with the teddy bear. _'This smell. It's so relaxing. I feel like I know where this smell is from...'_

"Alright let's go!" he said as he gave a small chuckle at his embarrassed looking niece.

"Wait, what about my clothes?" Marceline said behind the teddy bear's back.

"Well, the doctor told me that your clothes were shredded, including your shoes… Are you sure you don't remember what happened Marce?" Simon said.

"Aw man! My red converse! They were my favorite shoes!" Marceline yelled.

Simon chuckled. "Don't worry Marcy. I'll get you a new pair later on in the week."

"Really? It's cool if you don't want to Simon," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"It isn't that big of a deal Marce, don't worry!" he said as he went behind the wheelchair.

"Thanks…" Marceline said as she shifted her eyes, thinking about another important matter.

_'My clothes were shredded?'_ Marceline shuts her eyes to think for a minute. _'I remember… Power… lots of it…'_ Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain in her head causing her to snap out of her thinking and startling Simon.

"Marce are you okay!" Simon said as he rushed towards Marceline's front, bending on his knees.

"Yeah… Sorry about that…" she said as she rubbed the side of her head. "I'm fine now."

"Okay Marce…" Simon said as he went behind the wheelchair again.

_'What the hell was going on with me last night?'_

As they were about to leave the front, they were suddenly stopped by the doctor.

"You, stop right there! She isn't ready to be discharged yet!" he said as he approached them quickly. Simon gave him a small, sinister smile.

"I do believe that she **IS** ready to be discharged," he said as he looked into the doctor's eyes.

"Yes, I think so as well. Well hope you feel better Marceline. Good bye," he said as he began to walk away.

Marceline looked up to her uncle with a confused stare. "Why did he leave all of a sudden?" she asked.

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, maybe a change of heart?" he said as he began to push Marceline to the car.

_'Change of heart?'_ Marceline thought. She shrugged it off, thinking that Simon was probably right.

As soon as they arrived home, Simon carried Marceline over his shoulder up the stairs and into her room. She wanted to walk by herself, but Simon refused. She was then placed onto the bed and covered with blankets.

"Geez Marce, you must be freezing. Now don't get up unless you call me, I'll see you in the morning. Good night," he said as he placed a kiss upon Marceline's forehead. She pushed him away and wiped her forehead.

"I'm not a kid Simon!" she said angrily with her cheeks puffed out. Simon giggled.

"I know you're not a kid. But sometimes I wish you were… Anyways, good night Marce," he said as he turned off the light and shut the door.

Marceline laid down onto her pillows and looked at the black ceiling above her. _'Why do I kinda want to go to school? Is it because I like school, or because I want to meet this PB chick? But more importantly… who killed mom, Marshall and Marissa?'_ Marceline narrowed her eyes as she stared at the ceiling for an hour, looking, just staring, not thinking about anything else. She didn't want to believe that her family was murdered for a reason or who murdered them. She slowly began to doze off into the darkness as her eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Marce! Rise and shine!" Simon said as he pulled off the blankets from Marceline. "It's time to get ready for school! Your first day going back after a week! Come on!" he said in a cheery voice.

_'That's right, a week has passed since I got back from the hospital'_ Her wounds had completely healed, her bruises were gone, her hands were still covered in gauze, but she could move her fingers and touch objects again, and her leg was in a plastic cast, but could walk without the need for crutches. "Five more minutes…" she said as she curled up into a ball.

"No, if you don't get up now, you're going to be late, now come on," he said.

Marceline groaned, got up, and went towards the bathroom. She turned to the mirror and saw her own reflection. The whole week since her confrontation with her demon self, she hadn't been disturbed at all. She was relieved. She quickly came out of the shower, went back to her room and put her clothes on, which consisted of a black tank top underneath a purple flannel, black skinny jeans, and her new, red converse that Simon bought her a few days ago. She smiled at the thought.

She came out of her room and went down stairs as she smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes. She quickly exchanged a smile with Simon and sat down.

"Still having trouble showering?" Simon said.

"Yeah, it's such a pain in the butt putting a plastic bag over my leg, trying not to get it wet and stuff," she said with a sigh.

Simon chuckled. "Well, here are your pancakes to lighten up your mood," he said as he placed a plate of six pancakes stacked against one another. "Dig in!"

Marceline smiled widely and began chowing down like a maniac at the pancakes. She finished them in under a minute as she wiped her mouth clean with the gauze on her hands.

"I see you're ready to go. But before we leave, grab a jacket, there's supposed to be rain later on," he said as he grabbed the car keys. Simon said that he was going to be driving Marceline to school every day until she was fully healed.

"Naw, I have a feeling in my gut telling me that it's going to be clear and sunny today," she said as she made her way to the door. Simon chuckled.

As soon as they arrived at the school's parking lot, Marceline saw a lot of people hanging out in the front of the school. _'Great… people...'_ Marceline thought in annoyance.

"Alright Marce, if you happen to feel bad during school just go to the office and ask to go home, okay?" Simon said.

Marceline sighed. "Simon, I'll be fine. And sure if that happens, I'll go," she said as she opened the car door and stepped out. "I'll see you later."

She put on her backpack and walked forward, showing her plastic, black cast to all. As she made her way up to the steps that leaded to the front door, she sees that everyone was eyeing her. She could even hear them.

"Did you hear, that's the girl that almost beat up the student council president…"

"Ugh, she looks like nothing but trouble…"

"Hey she seems pretty familiar… Naw, she's probably a nobody…"

_'Tch. Disgusting, humans are so disgusting. But I'm human as well, I think.'_ As she approached the door, she shot a terrifying glare to the people that were blocking her way. They were talking about her anyways, so why show any mercy.

She walked past the rumors as she made her way to her first period_. 'First day coming back is going well'_ she thought sarcastically. As she turns the corner, she bumps into someone.

"Ah, sorry about th-"

"Marce!" a loud, energetic voice said. Marceline opens her eyes to see that she had bumped into Finn. She sighs.

"Oh hey Finn, oh and hey to you too Jake," she said to the other blond who looked distracted from playing the game boy.

"Sup bro," Jake said to Marceline still looking at the Gameboy screen.

"Anyways… Hey Marcy! You're finally back! Man that was a long boring week!" Finn said exaggerated.

_'A long boring week?'_ "What do you mean a 'long and boring week'," Marceline asked Finn in a suspicious facial expression.

"Well, it was just long and boring without you here, I don't know. It's like, if one of my friends isn't around, it gets boring, I guess," he said as he smiled widely at Marceline. Marceline stood there confused. _'Friend? I hardly know him...'_ "Oh! PB's ganna be so psyched when she sees you! She wanted to visit you more at the hospital but you weren't there anymore?"

"Uh yeah sure, why not," Marceline said as she began walking to her class again. Marceline's heart skipped a beat as she heard the mysterious girl's name. _'Damn, what is this? Why am I nervous? And why is she psyched?'_ "Uh yeah sorry about that, I left the hospital on the same day I arrived heh," she said as she rubbed the back of her head. Finn trailed behind her as Jake followed his younger brother.

"Let's all go together Marcy!" Finn said as he popped up next to Marceline.

"Whatever," Marceline said as she continued walking forward without looking at the both of them. _'Man, I'm not going to get any peace to myself huh? Tch._' For the rest of the walk, she held up an annoyed expression.

As soon as they arrived, there was still five minutes left before the bell would ring. _'Fuck, I'm early._' She sat down in her seat and waited for the sound that would start her torture for an hour. The teacher, the one that looked like that old lady from Harry Potter, came up to her.

"I see you're back after your absence for about a week," she snapped.

Marceline glared at her for a while, until the teacher spoke up. "Well, I'm glad you're fine," she said as she walked back to her desk.

_'Did she just say that she's glad that I'm fine?'_ Marceline looked at the teacher's back in astonishment.

"Dude! How did you do that?! Mrs. Q never shows any kindness to anyone! Not even to the smartest kids in class!" Finn said with amazement showing in his eyes.

"Maybe she likes you," Jake said as he still played Pokémon. Marceline and Finn looked at Jake with horror and disgust. "Not like that! You know what I meant!" Jake said as he blushed slightly.

"I don't know, but I don't really care," Marceline said as she sunk in her seat. "I just want to get this day over with." _'And I want to see who this PB is?'_ she thought as she looked at her hands. They were finally fully healed, but she knows that whoever held her hands that night, they had something to do with it. Then finally, the bell rang and class began.

An hour passes by and everyone arose from their seats, including Marceline, and headed for second period. Before she left, Mrs. Q stopped Marceline in her tracks.

"Miss Petrikov," she said sternly, "I just wanted to inform you that you have about a week to catch up, but take some time to relax once in a while, and if you need any help, just come by either lunch or after school. Don't stress out, and heal properly." She turned her back and walked over to her desk. Marceline, Finn and Jake had their mouths open in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe she does like you like that," Jake said jokingly but earned a punch to his arm by Marceline. "I'm kidding! Ouch! That really hurt you know."

"Good," Marceline said as she smirked. Jake looked at her and smirked too. _'Maybe, this won't be boring.'_

On their way to second period, Finn and Jake followed besides Marceline and talked about what she had missed the past week in Chemistry. On her way there, for some reason, Marceline felt nervous. _'Does my stomach hurt?'_

As they enter the classroom, Finn grunts. "Aw man! Where's PB?" he said in disappointment.

They all sat in their seats when Finn asked his multi- haired colored friend Lady where this 'PB' was at.

"Again! Stupid student council!" Finn said as he put his head down on the desk. "She's been going way too often!"

"Relax dude. She is the president. Chick has to do her thang you kno'," Jake said as he sat beside Lady.

"I guess…." he said as the bell rung. Mr. Lexington came in and looked straight at Marceline with a glare, which Marceline returned. "I see that you're back Miss Petrikov," he said as he looked at her at the corner of his eye.

"Yup," Marceline said in a non-caring attitude.

"Well, I was informed of your situation and I'm relieved to see that you are alright. Just be lucky that you managed to get away with your life," he said as stacked a pile of papers together. "Now class, get together with your partners."

_'Managed to get away with my life? What did Simon tell the school exactly?'_ She looked at Finn. "Hey, what is he talking? Getting away with my life?"

"You didn't hear? When we found you, there were a bunch of guys a few feet away from where you were. But these guys were even in worse condition than you were in. I heard that they were almost close to death, pretty scary," Finn said.

_'I didn't kill them, thank go- I mean glob,'_ she thought as she sighed in relief.

As she was thinking, she saw that everyone was shifting seats. "Uh, what's going on?" Marceline asked Finn.

"Were teaming up with our partners, oh your partner is PB, but she isn't here huh?" _'Again with this PB...' _Her stomach was feeling weird again. "I guess you can team up with me and Fia!"

He pointed over to a timid girl, blushing in her seat. She looked at Finn and blushed even harder.

_'It's that girl from Wood shop. And from the looks of it, it looks like she has a crush on Finn.'_ She smirked at Finn, but was then confused about a certain thing he told her. "Wait, why is this 'PB' my partner?"

"Oh that's because Mr. Lexington picked our partners for us. Even though I wanted to team up with her…" he said as he puffed up his cheeks in a pout.

"Well, I guess. Anyways let's just do whatever it is we need to do," she said as she pulled a chair towards the table they were at.

The whole class period passed by with Marceline clumsily handling the chemicals. She dropped it everywhere, making Finn and Fia worry and panic all over the place. Including chuckles from Jake and Lady and yelling by Mr. Lexington. As the bell rings, Marceline puts away the coats and the glasses they used for the experiment and heads out with Jake, Lady, Finn and Fia behind.

"So Fia, you hang with these guys too?" Marceline asked the blushing, tan girl.

"Uh, um yes," she said shyly. Finn looked at her and smiled. She blushed furiously. Finn just kept walking but was confused at Fia's reaction. _'How are these guys not together yet?'_ Marceline thought as she shook her head.

As they were walking towards the cafeteria together, they suddenly heard a yell behind them. A girl with a bun and wearing a purple blouse and skirt came up running to them.

"Oh my glob! Are you Marceline? The Marceline!?" she yelled at Marceline's face.

"The Marceline? What are you talking about LSP?" Jake questioned the purple themed girl.

"Oh my globness Jake! You don't know who Marceline and the S-" her mouth was suddenly shut by Marceline's hand. She looked at the talkative girl with serious eyes. She mouthed the words 'Don't. Say. Anything.' The girl nodded her head. Marceline then removed her hand.

It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know about her. It was just that it still hurts to mention anything that had to do with her band and her friends that she left behind. She just wanted to leave it all in her past and pretend that it never happened.

"Sorry about that um-"

"LSP," she said as she stood irritated with her arms crossed over her chest.

_'LSP? Nickname?'_ "Yes LSP, I'm sorry I did that."

"Whatever, you're just lucky that you're cute," she said with sass in her tone. "To bad I'm with Brad already," she said with a humph.

"Yeah sure… okay?" Marceline answered confused. _'Cute?'_

"Alright you weirdos," Jake said as he put his arm around Lady, "Let's just go get some grub."

They all agreed and starting walking together, while Marceline kept sneaking peeks at LSP to see that she wasn't going to spill the beans about her past. LSP just kept walking with an annoyed face as she puffed out her cheeks and had her arms still crossed over her chest.

"By the way guys, where's Princess B?" Jake asked.

"Oh her stupid meeting is still running, but she said that she'd come join us at lunch," LSP said as she grabbed an apple from the tray of fruit.

"Cool," Finn and Jake said in unison. As they ate their small trays of pancakes (with of course, Marceline having mini heart attacks about eating pancakes for the second time in the day) the bell rang and everyone went for their third period class. Finn and Marceline went the same way since they had the same class, which was P.E.

"Don't worry Marcy! You'll meet PB soon and I know you'll love her!" Finn said as he twirled in his walk.

"Yeah sure, I guess," Marceline said awkwardly. They both entered the locker rooms (separately of course) and changed. When Marceline came out, with her maroon shorts and grey shirt labeled "North High" across the chest, she ran into the P.E. instructor.

"Oh hello, you must be new here!" the old, but young looking male said.

"No, I just missed the first few days of school," Marceline responded.

"Oh there you are Marcy! Oh hey Coach K!" Finn said as he gave the instructor a high five.

"Hello Finnigan! I see this is your friend! I expect that you show her the ropes around here! Oh but, judging from your leg, take it easy, okay!" he said as he left.

"You bet sir! Anyways Marcy, what we do is stretch first, and then we go for a run! But we can totally jog!"

"Ugh, that sounds tiring already," Marceline whined, "Whatever."

They both stretched together for about five minutes and went to the starting line before actually jogging.

"Alright everyone! I want you all to try your hardest to finish in first place. I assume that Gregory over there will come in first again, but remember, try to beat the highest time!" Coach K said.

The boy that the coach pointed at, made a smug face as to show that no one was going to stand a chance. "Ugh, Greg is such a show off, it's not fair that he's in the Track team, not to mention that he's the 'star' on the track team" Finn said as he stuck his rear end up to the air.

"Hmmm…" Marceline thought as she did the same as Finn.

"Alright. On your marks. Get set. GO!" Everyone, except Finn and Marceline sprinted with all their might with Gregory in the front. Marceline saw his cocky grin as he ran looking as if wasn't even breaking a sweat. Marceline just smirked. She picked up her speed a little and passed the students in front of her. Finn looked surprised at her, with her broken leg and all, she was really fast.

Everyone just gasped as they saw the broken legged, raven-haired girl past by them. Greg looked back and gasped. "What the hell? How?!" he panted as he picked up his speed. Marceline smirked again.

_'I guess it's time to end this stupid shit,'_ she thought as she began to go even faster. She gracefully passed the determined boy and was now in the lead. She picked up her speed even faster as she left Greg behind her trying all his might just to go past her. Marceline passed the finish line and stopped looking back at where the so called track 'star' was at. She widened her eyes in surprise and sees that he was barely turning the corner from across the field.

_'Holy crap, how fast did I go?'_ Marceline thought in confusion. "Wow Ms. Marceline! That was amazing! I think you even beat the high school record! With a broken leg too!" the coach said in amazement. Just then, everyone came back from the run with Gregory leading.

"That's fucking bullshit, I know you're cheating!" he said in anger at Marceline's face.

Marceline just smirked and pushed her face close by his. "It's not that I cheated. It's just that you _suck,_" she said as she exaggerated the 'k.'

"Tch," he said as he angrily went back to the locker room. Finn came up next to Marceline looking as if he was going to pass out any moment.

"Mar… Marcy… How the heck… did you do that?" he said as she tried to regain his breathe.

"Uh…" she said trying to find an excuse. "I was part of the track team in my old school," she said laughing nervously.

"Oh… that explains that. Anyways let's go get changed," he said walking towards the lockers.

"Yeah." _'How am I fast? Is it the demo- No. That's not me.'_ She went towards the locker to change. As soon as she redressed, the bell rang. She met Finn standing outside waiting for her.

"Thanks for waiting bro," Marceline said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"No problem!" he said in a wide smile.

"Anyways, what class is next," she said as she took out her schedule.

"Oh next we have Govern-" before Finn could finish he bumped into someone in the corner of the hallway.

"Watch it you fucking reject!" said the person that Finn bumped into. He had somewhat shoulder length greyish, straight hair. He wore a varsity jacket that indicated that he was on the football team. Marceline narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Oh it's just you Ash," Finn said, trying to avoid him.

"What do you mean just me? Watch your fucking attitude you little shit, don't forget who I am or what I can do." Finn widened his eyes with a hint of fear, but glared at him with anger. "You're nothing but a loser that still watches that kid show, um what was it you guys?" he said to the pack of football players behind him. "Oh yeah, that little gay show Adventure Time," he said as him and his friends laughed. Marceline clenched her fists in anger. "You even have this stupid hat." He grabbed Finn's bear hat and waved it above him. _'I want to-.'_ Marceline clenched her fists even harder, which tore the gauze wrapped around her hands.

"Hey give it back Ash!" Finn said as he tried to grab his hat from the laughing jock. As he was about to reach it, he was pushed down.

"You're such a fucking loser. Hey I'll do you a favor. I'll go burn this hat for you and teach you the ways of becoming a man. But first, I'll teach you some discipline," he said as he began walking towards Finn, Marceline stepped in his way with her expression hidden behind her bangs.

"What the fuck do you want? Oh I see you want some of the Ash- mister," he said as him and his buddies laughed. Marceline looked up with a death glare, staring at Ash with a look that intended to actually murder. "What the fuck. Who the hell do you think you are trying to actually scare me? Sorry, but a bitch like you ain't gonna do any damage," he said as he laughed. Marceline clenched her teeth hard, feeling like they were going to break at any moment. She was furious; she felt something within her boil, like it was going to erupt any moment.

"Huh, did you not hear me? I guess you didn't, with a friend like Finn, you must be pretty fucking retarded too."

_'I want to kick his ass...'_ Marceline thought as she still stared at Ash.

Ash raised Finn's hat to his face. "So do you watch Adventure Time too? You know, watch that gay little show?"

_'Gay? He just insulted… He just insulted… Marshall and Marissa… I want to kill him.'_ As Marceline was about to strike Ash in the face, a hand was placed on her shoulder to stop her from doing so. She turns back to see that it was the old looking fella that she came across with when she rushed out of the bathroom after the freaky incident.

"Hello Mr. Williams," said the smiling old man with red streaked hair.

"Uh-h hello Mr. Peppermint!" he said as he stood up still.

"I hope you guys aren't doing anything you aren't supposed to be doing," he said with a smile.

"No sir! We were just-" he looked at Finn on the floor and Marceline, still looking as if she was going to attack at any moment, "-playing around."

"I see, but that doesn't look like something you would wear Ash," he said pointing to Finn's hat.

"Uh, no it's not! I was just… checking it out! Sorry for hogging it Finn," he said as he threw the bear hat back to Finn. Finn caught it and quickly put it back on his head.

"Yes, well come along everyone. Fourth period is about to start," he said as he walked past them.

Ash looked back at Marceline and Finn. "This isn't over you fucking losers," he said as he led his pack of friends away passing by them. Ash bumped into Marceline's shoulder as he walked by her. Marceline just stood there furious, not looking back at the smug face Ash was making. Finn got up.

"Marce… sorry about that…" he said saddened.

"Sorry? What for?" she asked confused but still angered at the jock.

"Because of me, Ash is going to be picking on you… And the whole school is going to think that you're a loser… like me…"

"Ugh, look Finn. I already hate this school as it is. Plus, I'm not mad at you, I'm made at that dickwad. I swear that I'm going to pound his ass when I get the cha-"

"No! Don't! Don't try anything funny Marce!" Finn yelled at Marceline. Marceline flinched a bit.

"What?! Why!?" she yelled back furious.

"Because… Just don't. His old man is a pretty powerful guy. I heard that he can send top secret agents to dispose of anyone at his will. So just ignore him if you can, okay Marce," he said with a saddened face.

"What?! Why wouldn't you want to kick his as-" Marceline saw the face Finn was making and sighed. "Fine, but if he does something to aggravate me, you better be there to hold me back," she said with a smirk. Finn smiled back.

"Don't worry! We'll be stuck together till the bone!" he said jumping.

_'Wait. Did I just give him a reason to keep bothering me?'_ She sighed and went towards her fourth period with the gleeful teen boy next to her.

Government was nothing special, just a lecture the whole period. Marceline looked at her hands and thought about the mysterious 'PB.' _'Who is she? Why do I feel like she's someone I know?'_ Before Marceline knew it, the bell rung and Finn and her were now heading towards the cafeteria.

"Jake!" Finn said as he ran to his brother who was sitting on the table with Lady and Fia next to him. Fia of course, blushed.

"Yo," Jake said as he ate a fry.

"Hey bro. Oh and hey Lady and Fia!" which made the tan girl blush. Finn put his backpack on the table and gestured Marceline to do the same.

"We'll be right back! We're gonna get lunch!" he said as he pulled Marceline with him.

"So Marcy! What do you like!?" said the excited young teen walking towards a line.

"Uh I don't know, surprise me?" she said nervously.

"Pizza it is!" They both got in the line and waited for their food. When they got it, they started to walk back to the table, where they meet up with LSP who looked at Marceline cautiously and suspiciously. Marceline just ignored it and looked at her pizza.

She eyes the sauce underneath the cheese and licked her lips in hunger. The red, thick substance… _'Almost like bloo-'_

"Hey, have you guys seen PB yet?" asked Finn as he bit into his pizza.

"She was supposed to be here by now," said LSP while she typed on her phone. "I don't know what's holding that chick up."

"Jake, you think…" Finn said worriedly to his brother.

"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to check," he said as he stood up with Finn.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marceline said with a confused face.

"Nothing. We're just going to check on something, we'll be right back," he said as they both started to light jog into the hallway.

"Is something the matter?" Marceline asked Fia and Lady.

"They went to go check on Princess B to see if she's okay," Fia responded with a hint of worriedness in her tone. _'Okay?'_

"Alright! Who exactly is this P-" suddenly there was a chant coming from the hallway as a large group gathered.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone chanted in unison.

"It's probably Finn and Jake!" Fia yelled as she stood up and ran over to the scene with Lady behind her.

"What the hell…" Marceline got up as well and quickly went to see what the whole commotion was about.

"Leave her alone Ash! She doesn't like you!" yelled Finn. Ash looked at him but then turned back to face the lockers.

"Come on baby, you know you want to," Ash said as he grabbed an arm.

"No! Let go of me!" the girl behind the locker door said.

"Ash let her go! She doesn't want to be with you. How many times does she have to say it?!" Jake said. Ash just chuckled.

"Listen babe. I know you want to be with me," he said going closer into the locker door that was blocking the girl. "I'll show you that you want it," he said as he moved his face closer to the girls.

"No!" the girl yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Finn said as he rushed towards the jock. "I'll make you pay!" he said as he raised his arm up getting ready to punch the jock. Unfortunately, Finn's stature was way smaller than Ash's, so he was able to dodge the young teen's punch. Ash grabbed Finn by the collar turned him around to face him and punched him square on the jaw.

"FINN!" Jake screamed. As he went in to help his brother from the jock's grasp, Ash dragged Finn's body, readying himself to punch the hurt teen once again.

"Wait Ash don't!" cried the girl as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Ugh, relax Princess!" he said as he shoved her into the lockers.

"Don't you touch her!" Finn said as he kicked Ash in the stomach, making the jock let go of him.

"Now you're going to get it you little shit!" he said as he raised his fist into the air. Finn knew he couldn't dodge the hit, so he positioned himself and his defense to withstand the blow.

"Finn move!" Jake and the girl in the lockers said in unison. Just as Ash was about to make contact with Finn's face, a shadowy figure rushed through everyone, passing the crowd and Jake. Ash's arm was stopped one centimeter before it collided with Finn's face. The whole crowd gasped.

Ash looked to his side to see who had stopped him. It was a certain raven-haired girl.

"Don't," she squeezed harder on his arm, "You," he dropped to his knees, grieving in agony, "Dare," he started to beg for Marceline to let him go, "Touch," she squeezed even harder, making her iris' begin to change to a different color as she looked him in his eyes, "**_Him!_**" As Marceline was about to punch him, Finn stopped her.

"Marce you have to let go," Finn asked desperately by tugging on her arm that was gripping the jocks arm. "It's okay now! Let go Marcy! Remember what I said!" And she did and let go. Ash crippled onto the ground as he held his arm to his chest.

"I'll get you back, you fucking bitch!" he said as he struggled getting up. He left quickly through the crowd. Everyone dispersed as soon as Ash walked away, but that was just the beginning of the rumors that would go around about today's little event. Marceline could already hear them from across the room. She stood in the same stance she was in when she crushed Ash's arm, still with her arm out. She looked at her hand; she could see her nails retracting back to normal. She snaps back into reality.

"Uh, I'm sorry you guys, that's never happened bef-"

"Marcy! That was awesome!" Finn said as he jumped up with excitement. _'Eh?'_

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah! You totes saved PB and me!" he said with a wide grin.

"It was no big deal really," Marceline said embarrassed.

"No he's right," said a voice from behind Marceline, "You saved us."

"It's really no big," Marceline turned around. She meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a wonderful smile, "...deal…" Marceline stood there, still and surprised, as to finally seeing who this 'PB' was, it was the mesmerizing girl she met at the party. It was Bonnibel Bubblegum, the girl that made her heart flutter that night. Their eyes locked upon one another, one that was longing, while the other's was joyful.

**Woop Woop! Bubbline coming soon! Finally! Oh and If you guys don't know, I probably should have mentioned this in the beginning, Marceline is half- Japanese. So yeah lol. Anyways this chapter was probably super cliche'd. Oh god... I hope that you still liked it though. :) Anyways... see ya next week! Oh and like always, review if you'd like to!**


	12. My Miserable Decision

**Yo! Oh my goodness gracious, first, I am soooo sorry for not uploading last week. I hope this somewhat warm but a little dark chapter will cover for that. I was a bit stuck on this chapter, plus I decided to take up drawing again!... which sort of distracted me from writing... Second, thank you all my wonderful internet friends for reviewing that you like the story so far. Lol I just realize that the plot will be waayyy different than what you guys expect from it. But still good! Anyways enjoy the story! Oh btw, Fia is Flame Princess, for some of you that weren't really catching on(but I'm pretty sure you were :))**

**I don't own Adventure Time. **

Chapter 12: My Miserable Decision

"It was no big deal really," Marceline said embarrassed.

"No he's right," said a voice from behind Marceline, "You saved us."

"It's really no big," Marceline turned around and meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a wonderful smile, "...deal…" Marceline stood there, still and surprised, as to finally seeing who this 'PB' was. it was the mesmerizing girl she met at the party, it was Bonnibel Bubblegum, the girl that made her heart flutter that night. Their eyes locked upon one another, one that was longful, while the other was joyful.

"Uhh…" Marceline said as her mouth was open. "Hi…"

Bonnibel giggled. "Hey yourself," she said with a charming smile that could give heart attacks to everyone, one of which almost gave Marceline one.

"Hey Marcy! This is PB!" Finn yelled in excitement.

"Yeah…. I know," she said as she stared at the pink haired girl in front of her. Marceline shook her head and closed her eyes. _'No, stop acting like this! Stop heart! Just calm the glob down!'_ She opened her eyes again to see that the pink-haired teen was giving her a gentle smile.

"Really, thank you for helping Finn and I out. I really appreciate," Bonnibel said and smiled as she moved a little closer towards Marceline.

"Uh, yeah sure. It's cool," Marceline said as she gave a shrug. _'Why are my hands sweaty?._' She thought to herself. Finn walked in between them.

"Woah! Both of you guys know each other! Ohhh that explains why PB knew your name that night and why she was practically crying!" Finn said with an 'o' shaped mouth. Bubblegum slapped Finn's arm.

"Finn! You didn't have to tell her that!" she said as she blushed heavily.

"Owww! PB that really hurt! I was just saying the truth!" Finn said as he rubbed his left arm. Marceline looked at Finn's pouty face confused, but smiled slightly. She then looked at Bubblegum's flushed face and blushed a little. _'Such a pretty pink face…'_

After giving Finn a scolding, Bubblegum looked back at the raven-haired girl and saw her faint blush. In return, she gave an even bigger blush to Marceline. Marceline looked away and stared out the window. Jake, Lady, and Fia rushed over to them.

"Finn are you alright bro!" Jake said as he pushed Marceline to the side. Marceline moved an inch from her recent spot and glared at Jake. Jake looked back at her with the same, angry glare.

_'What the fuck's his problem?'_ Marceline thought.

"Finn are you okay?!" Fia frantically said as she was on the verge of crying. She wiped off the little smudge of blood from the edge of Finn's mouth with her sleeve.

"Yeah I'm fine," Finn said with a wide smile. "Thanks!" Fia blushed and stepped away from the smiling teen. Marceline smiled at their innocent flirting.

"Hey we should head back to the table" Marceline said lifting up her arm. As she raised her arm upwards, the gauze became loose and unraveled itself.

"Hey Marce, your gauze is kinda falling off your hand," said Finn. Marceline looked down to see small scars at the side of her hand. She quickly lifted up the gauze and randomly wrapped her hand, resulting in several bumpy lumps.

"Crap... Do you guys know where the nurse's office is? I need more gauze for my hand…" Marceline said as she held her hand to keep the gauze from falling apart. Bubblegum stepped forward, and grabbed Marceline's hands together with hers. Marceline jumped a bit from the sudden contact and blushed slightly. _'Warm...'_ Bubblegum faced the group.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll take Marceline to the nurse's office," Bubblegum said as she gave a sweet smile.

"Yeah sure Princess," Jake said as he and the group began walking back to the cafeteria. "Just be careful," he said as he narrowed his eyes at Marceline. Marceline saw from the corner of her eye and glared at him too. _'What the hell is his problem?'_ She suddenly widened her eyes.

_'Wait… Does he know? Does he know about my secret? Does he know what I've done? No of course he doesn't. But what if he does? He'll tell everyone. Everyone will know what I am… What I've done… Everyone will know I'm a mons-'_

"Marceline!" Bubblegum slightly yelled with a concerned expression towards Marceline. She was still holding her hands. "Hey, are you okay Marceline, you look a little pale," Bubblegum said as she moved closer towards her face and placed a hand on her forehead. Marceline blushed and moved back.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you please just take me to the nurse," Marceline said as she looked down at the ground as her bangs covered her eyes. _'My skin… it's not like other's...its too cold to touch.'_

"Yes… Sorry for suddenly startling you and touching you," Bubblegum said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Marceline shot her head up.

"No! It's cool! It wasn't you… It was just… me. Anyways sorry about that," Marceline said blushing a bit with sadness in her eyes as she averted her eyes once again from the cool, blue ones in front of her.

Bubblegum saw her blush and smiled. "Yes, well we better get going if we want to make in time to go back with everyone else," Bubblegum said as she pulled Marceline's hands. Marceline eyes widened as her hand made contact with the pink-haired girl's soft hands once again. She smiled a bit and blushed a little.

They finally arrived in front of the nurse's office and slide the door to the right.

"Mrs. Lexington, are you here?" Bubblegum called out. _'Mrs. Lexington? Is she involved with Mr. Lexington?'_ Marceline thought. A chair rolled out from the side of a curtain and revealed a young, but a bit aged, brunette woman.

"Hello there Bubblegum," the nurse said as she smiled, "Did you need something?"

"Hello Mrs. Lexington," Bubblegum said as she returned the smile, "Yes I actually came to see if you had some gauze with you."

Mrs. Lexington backed up a bit on her chair and saw Marceline standing behind Bubblegum as she held her hand from keeping the gauze from falling apart. She eyed the tall teen up and down and smirked. Marceline narrowed her eyes and flinched from seeing her sinister like smile.

"Yes I actually do!" Mrs. Lexington said as she stood up from the rolling chair and went towards the cabinets. Marceline kept still behind Bubblegum as she continued to glare at the nurse. Bubblegum squeezed her hand a little after feeling Marceline tremble a bit. Marceline looked at the back of Bubblegum's head with surprise. She felt sudden relaxation and stop had shaking. _'Bonnibel...' _

"You're in luck! This was actually the last one! Here catch," the nurse said as she threw the roll of gauze towards Marceline. Marceline caught it with her free, left hand and narrowed her eyes once again towards the nurse. _'Why does she bother me so much?'_

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lexington," Bubblegum said with a slight bow as she pulled Marceline out with her towards the door. Marceline kept her eyes on the nurse.

"Anytime kiddo!" Mrs. Lexington said with a wave, "Oh, don't be afraid to stop by as well Marceline, just in case you have any other problems," she said with another sinister smile. Marceline turned forward again. _'Eh?'_ Marceline kept walking with Bubblegum holding her hand as she was in deep thought once again, she couldn't keep her mind off the creepy nurse. Something she said made her tremble again. Bubblegum stopped in her tracks, still not looking at Marceline's face.

She turned around and looked into the hazel colored eyes, causing her to blush a bit. She picked up both of Marceline's hands and extended them. "Marceline, please hold still for a minute," she said as she looked down at the girl's hands as she pulled a piece of her straight pink hair behind her ear, showing her beautiful collarbone and neck. Marceline turned her face as she felt a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Yea…" Marceline said as Bubblegum began unwrapping the gauze from around both of her hands. Marceline stared at the other girl's hands as they touched hers with such care. _'Her hands are so pretty, they look so delicate and fragile. They're really soft and warm...' _

"You know, I'm really happy that I get to see you again," bubblegum said as she was looking down into the pale girl's hands as she continued wrapping them with gauze. Marceline snapped out of her admiration for the other girl.

"Yeah, I'm also really glad to see you too," Marceline said. She looked at Bubblegum's face and saw that she was blushing. She blushed as well.

When Bubblegum finished wrapping her hands, she looked back into Marceline's eyes. They both felt the atmosphere change around them. Marceline could smell the other girl's scent: Strawberries. It felt like ecstasy to her. _'Is this her natural scent?'_ They slowly felt each other get closer. Marceline stared into her blue, round eyes with a longing expression.

Marceline could feel herself getting pulled in by Bubblegum's body. She stopped herself before doing anything rash and backed away. _'I can't get involved.'_

"Marceline, is everything alright?" Bubblegum said with concern in her voice. Marceline looked back into her eyes, the eyes that showed pain. She regretted pulling back from their intimate surrounding.

"Yeah sorry about…" Marceline said as she held her face with her hand. _'I can't. I don't deserve it.'_

As Bubblegum slowly approached her, the bell rung. Finn, Jake, LSP, Lady, and Fia were walking towards the two. Jake shoved Marceline's backpack harshly towards her. Marceline glared at him with anger.

"Geez, what took you two so long?" Finn said as he put his arms behind his head. Marceline and Bubblegum looked at each other and blushed. They turned their heads to look away from each other's flushed faces.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Marceline said quickly. "Right Bonnibel?" she said giving her a desperate look.

"Yes, we were just talking about the benefits of maintaining injuries to be sanitary and when the right time to dispose gauze properly is…" Bubblegum said nervously. _'Discussing gauze?'_ Marceline thought as she imagined face palming herself.

"Yeah what she said," Marceline said unconfidently.

"That must have been an interesting topic…" LSP said in a sarcastic tone. Marceline shot her a glare, in which she just ignored.

"Yeah, well. I'll be going now," Marceline said as she holstered her backpack on one shoulder and began to walk away.

"Marce? Where are you going!" Finn yelled since she was farther away.

"Somewhere," she said as she showed the back of her hand as a form of waving good bye.

Bubblegum watched as Marceline's back was displayed for the group. She held her hands on her chest. _'Marceline...'_

Marceline went up the fleet of stairs that led to the second floor of the school. She followed a familiar route and stopped in front of a 'do not enter' sign. She went under it and went up the stairs that followed. She opened the giant doors and stared at awe at the beautiful scenery.

She closed the doors and walked further into the middle of the roof top.

"It's still so beautiful…" Marceline said slowly. She went towards the bench by her side and laid down. The sunlight was surrounding the pale teen as if it were a blanket enwrapped around her. It irritated her a bit but she couldn't resist the warm sunshine. She slowly closed her eyes as she made a small smile on her lips.

Suddenly, the front doors opened, making Marceline fall off the bench and hide behind the bushes next to her.

_'What the hell? Shit, if I get caught I'll get in trouble and then I'd have to hear a day's lecture by Simon!'_ Marceline thought as she squatted. She put her ear near the bush and listened closely.

_'They're still near the door- oh shit! Wait they're moving!'_ Marceline thought as she began to sweat. _'Wait...'_ she said as she put her ear even closer. _'They're going near the entrance…- Wait no! Crap_ _they're coming my way!'_ Marceline thought with fright showed on her face. _'Crap! Don't come!'_ Marceline could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. As the unwanted visitor was about to peer over the bushes to catch the raven- haired girl, the bell rang.

_'Ah… the bell..._' Marceline thought as she opened her eyes to the loud ring projecting throughout the campus. Marceline could feel and hear the person that was near her, slowly disappear. She could hear their footsteps slowly disappear behind the closed doors. She sighed feeling relieved and stood up.

"I should probably block the door next time," Marceline said with a little chuckle. As she was about to exit for her fifth period class, she looked around at the scenery one last time. The air around her was so fresh and clear, the benches across from each other on the middle of the quad looked new, the concrete was free from any gum stains, the bushes and rose patches that followed along on the edges of the fence were healthy looking. Marceline inhaled deeply and collected a refreshing scent. This place felt a bit familiar to Marceline, it felt peaceful, almost if it had always been her sanctuary. Marceline smiled gently and left through the two giant doors.

She quickly made her way down the stairs and rushed for the upcoming corner. As she was about to turn, she bumped into someone. Marceline stepped back a bit as she rubbed her forehead from the impact.

"Ouch… Uh sorry about th-" Marceline stopped talking after she saw who she bumped into. It was a certain pink- haired girl.

"It's okay," she said as she gave a sweet, small smile towards Marceline, rubbing her forehead. Marceline replied to her gesture by a slight blush. Bubblegum smiled even wider.

"Hey, look we match," Bubblegum giggled as she pointed to the red spots on both of their foreheads. Marceline blushed at her shining, innocent face.

"Yeah well…" Marceline stuttered, trying to find the right words. "It was nice talking to you…" she said as she began to walk past her. As she walked past by her, Bubblegum quickly grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" she slightly yelled trying to stop the taller girl. She quickly let go of her arm embarrassedly, looked down onto the floor, and started to fidget. Marceline couldn't even look at the girl in the eyes, for she was blushing even more.

"Sorry about that…" Bubblegum said still staring at the floor, blushing deeply that even Marceline could feel it, even without looking at her. "I meant to say that we could…" she said slowly. Marceline's stomach began to go into knots_. 'Why am I...'_ "walk together towards Calculus…" Bubblegum said as she picked up her face to look at Marceline. Marceline looked into the deep pools that were Bubblegum's eyes. A large wave of blush was looming over Bubblegum's cheeks and over her nose. Marceline couldn't help but give a small blush towards the fragile-like girl in front of her. _'She's so...'_ Marceline couldn't think straight, she was mesmerized by Bubblegum's beauty. Marceline snapped out of her daze.

"Uh Yeah! Sure!" Marceline said as she was rubbing behind her head nervously. Bubblegum face gleamed with happiness and smiled widely. Marceline's body reacted to the girl's cute gleeful face as Marceline could hear a fast, repetitive tick in her ears. _'What's that? And why does she make me so...'_

As they were walking towards their fifth period class, Marceline could hear a giggle coming from the happy looking girl next to her. _'Huh? What's got her so happy?'_ Marceline thought.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Marceline said as she gave a small smirk. Bubblegum removed her hand from near her mouth that was supposed to cover her laugh and looked at Marceline.

"It's just that…" she said as she walked in a faster pace than Marceline. She stopped in front of her. "Wasn't our little crash a minute ago kind of like Deja Vu?" She said as she looked into Marceline's hazel eyes with her hands behind her back. The sunshine that was coming from the window showered her in an atmosphere as if she was some sort of angel, she was shining. _'Deja Vu…?'_ Just then, Marceline figured out to what she was referring to. It was their encounter at the party, that night that Marceline's heart danced with joy. Marceline turned around quickly. She couldn't face Bubblegum. Her face was fully flushed. _'Shit! Why do I fucking feel like this!'_ Marceline thought as she was mentally beating herself up.

Bubblegum looked confused. "Is anything wrong Marceline?" Bubblegum said with a hint of worry in her voice. Marceline calmed herself down and turned around.

"I'm peachy," she said with a small smile. Bubblegum blushed at the tall girl's swooning smile. She looked down at the floor again and blushed heavily once again. "You know Marceline… I l-"

"There you girls are!" the door in between their space slided opened as it harshly hit the side. "You girls are late!" said an old looking man who was half the size of Marceline. He was bald on the top of his head, wore glasses and a white button up shirt, complimented with a pair of beige slacks. Bubblegum blushed even harder as she gave a quick, small bow towards the teacher and proceed quickly into the classroom. The old looking man looked at Marceline with a slightly angered glare. Although it was supposed to intimate Marceline, she could only think of one thing, she felt her cheeks grow warm. _'Cute...' _But her small smile turned into a frown as she walked by the teacher and into the classroom as she realized one thing.

_'It can never be.' _

Marceline looked around the classroom and saw two seats open: one in the very back and one right up in the front. She could go to the back and be in complete, wonderful solitude or she could be in the front, sitting next to the girl that was currently looking at her with a longful look. It was Bubblegum. She averted her gaze when Marceline looked at her and blushed. Marceline gave a slight smile. _'She's really obvious.'_

As much as Marceline wanted to sit next to the pink- haired girl, she somehow felt wrong to do so. Like it was sin, a forbidden thing to do. Something in her heart told her not to do so, or maybe something or someone in her mind did. Marceline looked at the floor as her smile began to drop and form into a frown. The teacher came in as he slid the door to its side.

"I see that you're a new student," he said as he went towards his desk. He picked up a piece of paper and scanned it. "Miss… Marceline Petrikov," he said as he looked up at her. He gave her an irritated stare.

"I'm actually not a new student," Marceline said as she looked at the teacher with a facial expression showing no emotion at all. The teacher narrowed his eyes with anger.

"Excuse me," he said with fury in his voice. Marceline was still giving him the cold stare.

"I said that I. Am. Not. A. New. Student," Marceline said with a smirk. Some of the students chuckled at her response. The teacher looked as if his head was going to pop, but exhaled and calmed down.

"Care to explain," he said with an irritated voice. Marceline's smirk turned a bit crooked.

"What's to explain?" she said half chuckling. "It's simple really. I just didn't feel like coming to your boring classroom."

**_BAM._** The teacher slammed his hand onto the desk and looked at the still smirking teen. Everyone in the classroom held their breath for they were terrified of what the teacher's next action would be. Bubblegum looked at Marceline with a sad expression.

_'Marceline… What's gotten into you…' _

Marceline caught sight of her gaze and smirked again, showing her abnormal snuggle tooth. Bubblegum shot her a surprised face and looked away. _'Good...'_

"You have detention young lady!" the teacher shouted. Marceline shrugged and started to walk towards the back. "What do you think you're going!" he said. Marceline stopped in her tracks. She looked back at the teacher with a smug smirk.

"Isn't it obvious, teach? I'm going to sit down. I'm going to try and endure this boring class of yours." The teacher's front fore head vain was popping out.

"First of all, my name is Mr. Hemingway!" he shouted. "And second of all, your seat is going to be up here you moronic imbecile!" he said pointing to the seat next to Bubblegum. _'Tch.'_ Marceline sighed and dragged her feet towards the desk.

"Fiinnnneeee," she said in a boring tone. "Whatever floats your boat...teach." The teacher slammed a book onto the ground. He came towards Marceline's face and shouted. Marceline stood still from his action, unlike the rest of the class that looked terrified.

"YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT TOWARDS YOUR ELDERS! YOU HAVE TWO DETENTIONS NOW! DON'T THINK A LITTLE SHIT LIKE YOU WILL COME IN HERE AND DISRUPT MY CLASSROOM!" he shouted into Marceline's face. Marceline just sat in her desk smirking at the furious old man. Mr. Hemingway walked back towards his desk and picked up the book that was on the floor. He adjusted his glasses and faced the terrified students, except Marceline of course. Bubblegum looked at Marceline with a saddened face, but Marceline kept looking forward as she smirked at the front board.

"Now everyone, turn to page 43," Mr. Hemingway said in a strict tone. Marceline just sat there, looking at the board with lifeless eyes, not caring about anything or anyone. She was done. She was done with those around her not willing not take a chance upon her. Judging her and putting labels on her when they haven't even talked to her before. She was absolutely fed up with everyone; she wanted the day to end desperately. All those people she met here, they're not her friends. They're nothing to her.

Marceline could hear the teacher writing things on the board, she could hear every single little swipe and even the pressing of the marker tips. She sat there, still with her cold stare holding up, hearing the little crumpling of paper from across the room. Hearing the crows from outside the windows, blocks away from the school. Marceline frowned deeply. _'This isn't normal...I'm not normal… I truly am a monster...' _

Still looking forward, Marceline shifted her eyes to the desk on her left, at Bonnibel Bubblegum. It was a good thing that her bangs were covering her eyes since Bubblegum was looking at Marceline. The tall teen could see the pink-haired girl's saddened face. _'Such a beautiful face you have, please don't ruin it because of me...'_ Marceline could feel the corners of her mouth shift even more down and deeper.

_'I'm so sorry… I don't deserve to talk to you... I'm not normal..._' The bell rang minutes later with Marceline doing absolutely nothing all period.

"Ms. Petrikov, you now have three detentions that you will be serving tomorrow," Mr. Hemingway said with his back turned to the teen. Marceline just smirked. She got up from her desk and walked toward her sixth period class. As she was about to leave, she felt a tug on her arm, as if it was to pull her back into an embrace.

Marceline looked behind her with a surprised, slightly irritated face. She found that Bubblegum was grabbing onto her arm.

"Wait," the pink haired girl said with her head down. She looked up and into Marceline's eyes. She seemed like she was about to cry. "Is everything alright Marceline?"

Marceline looked deeply within her gorgeous, blue eyes. _'I caused this. I caused her to look so unhappy… Why do I always cause misery to others...'_ Marceline tugged out of Bubblegum's grip.

"It's none of your business, princess," she said as she walked out of the classroom. She quickly walked to Woodshop as she left a saddened girl behind her. _'It's for the best if I don't talk to anyone ever again...'_

"Marceline, you idiot. It is my business…"

Marceline was the first to arrive. She quickly made her ways to the back of the classroom and put her things upon the table. She put her earphones on and listened to music to distract her from the world. As the whole class started to come in, Marceline could see Finn and Fia together walking in, laughing at whatever they were talking about. Marceline looked at them giggling, she looked at them with dead eyes. _'How disgusting...'_ But was it really disgusting? Was it something that she longed for from a certain someone? _'No. Absolutley not.'_

Finn waved at Marceline, in which she just ignored and put her head down into her arms. She just listened to the tune coming from her earphones. How relaxing music made everything to her, almost as if it were calming her sad heart. Everyone made their seats when the bell rang, and the teacher began to talk. Fia sat next to the distracted raven-haired girl, but was too afraid to say hello, so she didn't. Luckily, today as going to be just a lecture day, so Marceline decided to drown herself with music the whole period.

The bell rang minutes later. Marceline stood up and started her way to the door.

"Hey Marce what up!" Finn called. Marceline, still with her headphones on, turned up the volume, cutting out all noise outside. She pushed her way through the crowd until someone yanked her earphones out. She quickly turned her head around and glared at whoever did it. It was Fia.

"What do you want," Marceline said slightly irritated. The tan girl looked a bit angry despite her nervous demeanor.

"Finn's trying to call you," Fia said. Marceline narrowed her eyes at the girl, which made her sink back into her nervous state. Marceline smirked and closed into her face.

"Well tell your boyfriend that I don't feel like talking," Marceline said. She turned around and continued walking. Fia stood there with a surprised and ashamed face as students went by her to leave.

Marceline quickly made her way towards the parking lot to wait for Simon. She tried not to bump into anyone she knew. As she was about the make it towards the front exit, she suddenly spots Bubblegum. She puts her head down from trying to be recognizable, but she notices something wrong. Ash.

She walks by them as she felt the pink-haired girl's eyes look at her with desperation. She could sense that she was in trouble. _'No, it's not my problem,'_ Marceline thought as she continued walking, avoiding her gaze.

"Come on babe," Ash said. Marceline could hear every bit of their conversation.

"No Ash, I said I don't want to," Bubblegum said. _'Marceline...'_

Marceline kept walking. "We can have a good time at my house," he said whispering, trying to sound suave. Marceline clenched her teeth. She had enough of his play. **'Fall.'** she mentally instructed.

Just then, a janitor carrying a full canister of paint, tripped in front of the jock, causing him to spill the bright yellow paint upon his head. Everyone gasped and laughed at the paint covered football player. Marceline looked behind her and smirked. Ash looked back at her and shot her a glare before walking off to a nearby restroom.

Bubblegum watched Ash walk off, but felt a stare upon her. She looked behind her to find no one there. Marceline made her way down the parking lot and saw Simon's car. She went inside and was welcomed with an angry face from Simon.

"Marceline, I got a call from the school," Simon said looking at Marceline in a strict manner.

Marceline looked outside the window, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you young lady," Simon pestered on. Marceline raised her hand which was slightly pink and purple.

"Simon can we save the talk for another time, I'm not feeling too well," Marceline responded. Simon quickly held Marceline's hand into his.

"Marceline is everything okay?!" he frantically said as he searched the hand. "Why is your hand purple?!"

"Oh, that's just paint," she said looking out the window. "We had to paint something for woodshop," she said. She lied again. She actually wasn't feeling good.

Simon let go of her hand and started the car. "Oh cool, I thought... never mind," he said pulling onto the road. Marceline looked at the front entrance and spotted Bubblegum coming out of the front door.

'Bonni...' Marceline thought, staring longfully at the pink-haired teen. She wanted to talk to her; she wanted to hang out with her. There was something about her that pulled her into another world. Another world that consisted of warmth and care and maybe… just maybe… even love.

_'No, I decided to not talk to her or anyone. I will not stain her with my blood covered hands.'_ Marceline thought. She went home with her earphones on full blast, cutting out the world outside with her music.

**No Marceline! It's okay to feel this way! Don't you dare be alone! Who would do such a thing to my poor baby! Damn you writer! Oh wait... I am the writer XD lol, well I hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry there is going to be more fluff and young love ;] because a fluffy Bubbline is a good Bubbline! lol. Well review if you want yall! **


End file.
